The Face of Deception
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: Elizabeth Webber broke the shackles of her past with true grit and a steel spine. She had stopped being what people expected of her, and lived by her own rules. However, all that she has built is threatened when she is forced to return to Port Charles, and her only safeguard comes in the form of a stranger. But how would she have known to safeguard her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from General Hospital which belongs to ABC and it's respective owners. I do not own Sherlock BBC, which belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and it's respective owners. I don't own "Guard Me, Sherlock". That belongs to it's respective owners. Hercule Poirot is a creation of Agatha Christy, and not mine! This is only for pure amusement and imagination, and to hone my writing skills.

Summary: Elizabeth Webber broke the shackles of her past with true grit and a steel spine. She had stopped being what people expected of her, and lived by her own rules. But when obligations force her to return to Port Charles, the past threats the life she had built. But a mysterious man has a shocking proposition that may be the way to save her from the threats that arise, but what of the threat of losing her heart?

Pairings: (Surprise)/Elizabeth, mentions of Liason and Lucky/Liz

AU History: In a world where the reins of Deception were in Brenda Barrett's and Jasper Jax's hands, Elizabeth Webber was given a choice. A life free of those that would mold her into a fragile doll, and where she was able to flourish and grow into someone she wanted to be. She left Port Charles, and never looked back, until the end of her contract nears and Brenda wants her to do once last event. Old faces, old problems threaten to tear Elizabeth down from the life that she has built, but it is the surprising offer from Mycroft Holmes that could be her salvation or damnation.

Warnings: Will have a bit of violence, and bit of steamy smexy times, but nothing too explicit. If you want the explicit version you need to go to my AO3 account and read the one on there. Carly, Sonny, Courtney, Lucky and the Spencers hoard will not be likeable so if you like them then you need jump ship. Sam is a non-entity at this point and honestly, I doubt she will even make it into the story. LiRic (Elizabeth and Ric) never happened. Anything else will be made clear throughout the story so please enjoy.

DIFFERENCE IN GH CANNON: Carly had already pushed Jason at Courtney while Lucky was forcing Liz to play model for his mom while he played photographer, so Elizabeth didn't have Jason telling her the hard truths because he was wrapped up in the mess of Courtney/AJ thing.

Inspired by the "Guard Me, Sherlock" Game. It is an app available on all Andriod devices. Great game, I love it though waiting for tickets and such is a bit of a pain. Some dialogue and a little bit of the story plots from the game will be worked into the fanfiction, but have a GH twist and spin on certain things.

* * *

 **THE FACE OF DECEPTION**

 **By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly**

* * *

Chapter One

"The Return"

* * *

Elizabeth Webber's face was on billboards all around the world from New York to California all the way across the ocean to Japan and the Netherlands, and much more. Regardless of what the pictures advertise, the Face of Deception was instantly recognizable and sought after which is why it was such a relief that her contract was finally coming to an end. Brenda and Jax, as amazing as they had been, had known Elizabeth wasn't going to make her entire life as model, nor did she want to. The only reason she had agreed was for the freedom that came with it.

Of course, the original deal penned by Laura Spencer and Carly Corinthos had been more of selling of the soul than freedom, but as scandals happened, it came out that Laura really hadn't gotten control of the company through the proper channels. Documents or what not had been falsified and while the blond had sought to remedy that as quickly as possible, it had been all for naught because Jasper Jax had been more swift. Never one to squander an opportunity, the Australian "stole the company" and with his new wife Brenda—which infuriated both Sonny and Carly for very different reasons—had taken over quickly. They breathed new life into the dying company in a way that Laura and Carly had been incapable of doing. Carly had been short sightedness when it came to the potential that Elizabeth was, because she would always hate Elizabeth for ruining her chances with Jason though that was far from true. Carly had done that all on her own. Laura had the inability to treat Elizabeth as an individual without Lucky attached to her, and while Elizabeth was a talented model, Lucky's photography was subpar at best.

After the great upset, Laura decided to ask for a loan from the Quartermaine's to start her own company. It didn't work out. So after that, Lucky decided photography wasn't for him and the Spencer expected Elizabeth to follow. And that was the make or break moment for Elizabeth. She didn't want to be a model, even if she was good at it. It wasn't something that fulfilled her at the end of the day. Not in the way that painting did. But after months of telling Laura and Lucky she hadn't been comfortable and hadn't felt right with the modeling, they only decided to drop it all when they couldn't get anything out of it any longer and expected Elizabeth to just follow them like a dog on the leash.

It had been a cold, harsh slap to the face that made her wake up to reality.

If she continued to be a doormat, that's all she would ever be treated like. She would only be a lapdog, only good for doing what she was told, and was expected to have no needs or wants of her own. She was meant to cater to Lucky and his life, and Elizabeth just wondered how she became so desperate to be loved and belong that she nearly lost herself in the process? So Elizabeth went to Brenda and Jax, told them her feelings and they had _listened._ Two people that really and truly listened to her, and she had forgotten how nice that was to have someone willing to be in her corner. Jason Morgan, her former friend, had once been that person, but he was too wrapped in the messy divorce of AJ and Courtney at the time. She hadn't known what truth there was to Jason having an affair with Courtney, and hadn't wanted to. There had…been something between her and Jason, and to think of him with someone else—back then, not now—had been difficult. Maybe it was hypocritically considering she had been with Lucky, but when were feelings ever easy to make out?

The Spencers had been wroth with anger. They considered what Elizabeth was doing as a betrayal, and Elizabeth realized how wrong she had been about them. A real, supportive family would have been happy, despite the circumstances. It showed her how little in the grand scheme of things that Elizabeth had meant to them, and they hadn't talked since the big blow out at the Nurses Ball back in 2001. Emily—Elizabeth' former best friend—had chosen a side so quickly, without even bothering to hear Elizabeth out that it still left Elizabeth reeling to this day when she thought about it. Nicolas had remained neutral for Laura's sake, but it was clear he disapproved of the Spencer Clan's actions. If only he felt strong enough friendship for Elizabeth to actually to have her back. She had kept in touch with Nicolas for a couple of years, but steadily the phone calls and letters grew fewer and fewer until contact ceased all together.

Audrey, her grandmother, had been certain that Elizabeth would fail. She had went on and on about how much of a mistake Elizabeth was making leaving a sure thing like Lucky behind for a wild dream—never mind the fact, Audrey had been so supportive when it had been Lucky's dream. After Elizabeth had left, Audrey had moved to California to be taken care of by Sarah, Elizabeth's older sister, because her health started to fail. No matter how many times Elizabeth reached out, Audrey had never wanted to speak to her. All she got was a mockingly regretful Sarah told her that Audrey refused to even hear her voice over the telephone, and threw out the letters and gifts Elizabeth sent. It had been the one regret that lingered with Elizabeth.

She hadn't even got to go to the funeral because she had been told to stay away by her mother and Sarah.

Elizabeth drew in a deep breath, the warm summer air wafted off the chopping waters and she pulled herself out of memory lane, harshly. She didn't have time to muse on the past when her future was what was important. She looked around the pier and at the faded red number '51' on the side of the building, and couldn't believe that it had been nearly seven years since she had been in Port Charles. Every familiar corner brought up memories leaving her nostalgic, but she couldn't deny the wariness that tapped along her spine like cold fingers. She knew that with familiar corners there would no doubt be familiar faces, and she wasn't sure she wanted to face them at all. Why should she? Her past didn't and shouldn't define her now.

But that wasn't her biggest issue right now. Her big issue was the well-meaning friend Epiphany Johnson. Epiphany was a dark skinned goddess and plus sized fashion designer who didn't take shit from the industry or anyone, defying the set rules of what "beauty" had been deemed by society and rewriting the book on modeling. She also had an unhealthy obsession with meddling in her friends' love lives. (Or in Elizabeth's case, lack thereof.) _"Sex is good for you Elizabeth. It release endorphins in the brain that make you happy and reduces stress. Every healthy hot blooded woman should have some mind blowing, curl your toes, make you forget your name kind of sex at some point in their life. Don't worry, honey, I'll find you just the man that will be sure to satisfy,"_ Epiphany had told Elizabeth, on one of their girl's nights out.

Elizabeth hadn't thought anything of it, until she was informed by Epiphany through text message that she had been set up on a blind date. Her! On a blind date! God only knew the last time she had been on a date. Dating hadn't really been in her plans, nor did she have the time to have a steady relationship. She didn't do one night stands. After the almost one night stand with Zander which had been more awkward and embarrassing than anything else, Elizabeth had sworn off flings forever. She just couldn't do it, she couldn't have sex with no emotions attached to it.

She knew that Epiphany meant well, but romance just never came easy to her. Add into the fact that she knew nothing about the man whom she had been set up to meet, and needless to say that Elizabeth was a nervous wreck. This was supposed to be her down time, damnit! She didn't have to worry about shoes that didn't fit, slipping on the catwalk, whether or not she was photogenic today, or the acting career that people speculated that she would soon have after a few guest roles on shows like Once Upon a Time, Supernatural and Arrow. She played Irene Alder an investigator on the mystery show, _Mid-Fall Murders_. It was a mini-series and despite its popularity, it did not get picked up for a third season. Not to mention the people bothering her about her short stint as a guest star on _Days of Our Lives_ who wanted her role become permanent and her to be paired with Greg Vaughn's character Eric. Her character's name had been Evelyn, and the shipper name for them was Ever, and don't forget the hashtag on twitter.

That dream would sadly not be because once her contract was up by the months end, she would never step foot in front of the spotlight ever again. She intended to live a life so notoriously boring that the legit paparazzi would leave her alone and only the occasional trash magazine would photoshop her images in an unflattering light and accuse of some kind of nonsense. She hoped it had something to do with aliens; those were the ones that made her laugh the most. But back to the matter at hand, she shouldn't be so twisted up into knots over this, right? What could go wrong on a blind date?

Oh, hell, why did she have to put that thought into the universe? Now everything that could go wrong would.

"Elizabeth?" A voice came from behind her, and even though it had been so many years, she could still recognize the whiny and snotty tone that was Lucky Spencer's natural way of speaking. At least, the Lucky after his great return, the boy before had been soft spoken and so different than what came home.

 _See!_ She sent a petulant look into the sky before she drew in a breath to steel her resolve, and plastered a big fake smile on her face before she turned to face Lucky. He wasn't alone, though his company wasn't someone that Elizabeth frankly liked and didn't make her any less annoyed. It was Gia Taggert, the dark skinned beauty had been in the running for the Face of Deception and had a good shot at it until she had been caught with drugs in her purse. Apparently the rigorous routine that Laura had demanded had been too much for the younger woman and she needed something to give her a boost to manage to survive. Her brother had been disappointed and got her into a rehab program right away.

 _She looks good and healthy_ , Elizabeth noted. That was good. While there was no love lost between the two of them, she would never wish for anyone to fall prey to addiction. She was glad that the young woman had gotten sober, and seemed to be staying that way. But seeing so many young women fall into the same lure that Gia had over her years as a model, she could see the signs of Gia's past written in her skin and face. Drugs left a mark on the body and soul—sometimes, it barely shows like in Gia's case, and other times it was unmistakable. "Gia, Lucky. This is a surprise," Elizabeth greeted, neutrally.

"Yeah," Gia drawled out, her eyes narrowed. Her dark eyes were slightly accusing as they swept over Elizabeth's body—from her designer shoes to expensive coat—almost like she was saying, _That should have been mine._ "This really is a surprise. What on earth could you be doing back in Port Charles? Shouldn't you be somewhere…I don't know doing a coffee commercial?"

It was a slight jab, but Elizabeth had heard worse and from much better. "Brenda wanted me to do one last charity event here at the MetroCourt. Port Charles is where I got my start, and it's where everything should come to an end," divulged Elizabeth, with a polite tone. She wanted to make it clear she wasn't back here to pick up her old life, but merely out of obligation to Brenda. She didn't want to give anyone a leg to stand or allow for rumors to have any merit, though she knew that would hardly stop them from flourishing. Those who loved rumors, hated a peaceful life and Port Charles was anything, but peaceful.

"An end?" Lucky blinked. He had looked over Elizabeth with a look that she hadn't liked at all. In fact, it had made her skin crawl. It was like a dog salivating after a piece of meat hanging in a butcher's shop. "What do you mean an end? I thought you were so successful."

Elizabeth allowed the scorn in his voice go unanswered. "Modeling was never a forever thing for me. It wasn't what I originally wanted to do," she replied, easily. It hadn't been what she wanted, but it had helped her gain connections in the world of modeling and art. She intended to open her own gallery. Her own artwork—what few pieces she had managed to paint during her busy schedules—were in a gallery already, and a few pieces had sold, earning money for charity. She wanted to create art in painting, photography and work with others to cultivate up and coming artists. This was her dream.

Gia snorted. "Do you have any idea what some people would do for your kind of life? And you are just throwing it away. No wonder Audrey was so disappointed in you. You squander every opportunity you are ever given," the other woman said, nastily.

Elizabeth supposed it was too much to hope that things would stay civil. "Is that supposed to hurt me? Make me angry or upset?" She questioned, her tone carefully light. She saw a flash of surprise on the other woman's face. She was used to the hot tempered girl that had a cutting thing to say to anyone who tried to hurt her, but she had outgrown that a long time. She had learned to patient and calculating to deal with pettiness and ugliness. "You don't know me, Gia. You don't know my life. You didn't even know me back all those years ago. Tell me, why would I value or need the opinion of a person who doesn't know me or doesn't matters to me?"

"Elizabeth, you have no right to talk to Gia that way," Lucky defended, glaring at her.

"You are right. I have no reason to treat Gia with the politeness that she decided that I just wasn't worth, but I am a bigger person and the high road has the best view," Elizabeth smiled, thinly. She wasn't in Port Charles to play nice or make friends. She would give as good as she got, and if someone had a problem with that then tough shit. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to check on my reservations at the hotel."

A blatant lie, but she'd use any excuse to get away from the pair. She went to walk away when Lucky caught her by the elbow, and held her back. A sensation rippled across her body—revulsion and anger at him daring to touch her—and it took every fiber of her being not to knock him on his ass. "What are you doing?" She demanded, jerking her arm free of his grasp. "You don't just grab people like that."

He had the decency to look a little bit ashamed, but he straightened his spine. "I just wanted to ask you before you ran away if you wanted to have lunch," said Lucky, with what he thought was a suave and charming smile. "Since you're back in town and finally free from being under Jax's thumb, I figured perhaps you'd like to go out on a date."

Elizabeth just stared at him, and wondered what fresh hell she just stepped into. Was he serious, right now? Seven years and they hadn't spoken. The conversation they just hadn't been exactly nice. It had been cool and distant and despite all of that, Lucky had the gall to hit on her? Her eyes narrowed into slits, and she stared hard at Lucky. He hadn't grown up at all. He may have physically aged, but she could see by the look in his eyes that he was still the same angry boy that was dangerously possessive, and wanted the world to give him what he thought he deserved. And Lucky had always believed Elizabeth belonged to him. That stupid permanent lock.

"Are you serious right now?" Gia snarled. "You are asking her on a date right in front of me?"

"What's wrong with that?" Lucky gave her a clueless look.

Elizabeth looked between the two, and then slowly turned around while the pair bickered, hastily making her escape. Yeah, that was something that she just did not need to get into the middle of. She didn't know exactly what kind of relationship was going on—Gia thought it was exclusive, and Lucky apparently thought otherwise—but just no. She wouldn't take Lucky back in a million years, even if Gia hadn't been in the picture. He wasn't the boy she used to know, and she wasn't the girl that needed help out of the snow. She had outgrown that relationship, and while she valued the pre "resurrection" time she had with the original Lucky, she couldn't stand the person that he had become.

But she didn't think that would stop Lucky from making things complicated for her.

God, help her.

* * *

Elizabeth had disappeared out of sight, like the unwanted ghost that she was. Lucky and Gia walked away from the pier, their shouts echoing all around them and no doubt the police would be called for some kind of domestic dispute. But if one thought the docks were abandoned then they would be completely wrong. Someone else was there, lingering in the shadow and had watched the entire scene with wrath filled eyes. _This simply would not do_ , the person thought, nearly foaming at the mouth with anger. Of all the people to stroll back into this town, it had to be her. Rage and bitterness cut through the watcher's cut like a white hot knife. Hands clenched at their side, they decided then and there that they would do anything and everything to get Elizabeth Webber out of Port Charles.

 _No matter what it takes._

* * *

She had made it back to her hotel without another encounter, thankfully. She had taken a long luxurious bubble bath, allowing the tension to be soaked away before she dressed in her fluffy robe, ordered dinner and was now sipping on a glass of wine—she wished she had tequila, and some limes to be perfectly honest—while speaking to Brenda. Brenda was supposed to get a vacation, but there was a huge undertaking of setting up the "Face of Deception" contest as well as handling negotiations with a new company interested in investing in Deception, so she couldn't leave Paris right now. Epiphany would be there in a week or so, because she was catering the charity event, but still that left Elizabeth alone with what felt like vultures form her past. And God help her, she could feel them circling around overhead.

She couldn't wait to leave Port Charles, and this time to leave it in her rearview mirror permanently.

" _You do know if you tell Epiphany no, she won't be mad,"_ Brenda stated, her voice crackling over the speaker phone breaking the silence of her hotel room. _"Canceling a blind date is hardly the end of the world."_

Brenda and Epiphany were the only ones that could push Elizabeth out of her comfort zone, and when Elizabeth gave a firm "no", they never made her feel bad about it. They respected her and her decisions, even if they tried her to get her to broad her horizons and try new things. Sometimes, Elizabeth wondered if they had a board filled with ideas, and just threw darts at it to choose what idea they would next bring to Elizabeth. Seemed like the dart landed on "blind dates" this go around, and if there was anything that could make her feel more anxiety than a blind date, Elizabeth had yet to find it.

"I can handle it. I just want to make sure my blind date doesn't turn out to be a nightmare waiting to happen. You sure this detective guy would be willing to help, Brenda?" Elizabeth asked, hesitantly.

" _Of course, he will be!"_ Brenda reassured her, her tone very positive with a slight coy undertone. _"I mean, if I had a choice I would really get Hercule Poirot to take your case, but he is busy on a case in London right now. There have been these horrible murders going on. The media has dubbed them the ABC Murders."_

"Yeah, I heard about that," Elizabeth shuddered, remember the pictures that had been splashed all over the new. "You said you would have chosen Hercule over Sherlock? Is it because he is the better detective?"

" _Hmm. I would say they are pretty on par with each other. Similar yet differing methods of how they solve cases, but at the end, I would choose Hercule merely because he has a more…mellow personality. Sherlock can be a bit…abrasive at times even though he means well,"_ Brenda replied, thoughtfully. _"Also there are lines that Sherlock is willing to cross where Hercule is far more reserved when it comes to a case. If your blind date turns out to be a dud, you might need someone to cross a few lines. Although I reiterate that I don't think Epiphany would set you up with someone who is a complete psychopath."_

"So an incomplete one would be just fine?" Elizabeth sassed.

" _We all have our flaws,"_ Brenda chuckled, mildly.

Elizabeth was about to speak again when she heard a noise like a door opening on Brenda's end of the phone, and she heard a muffled voice in the distance speak. _"It's alright. I don't mind it being this late. I am just glad we have finally gotten time off together after all the craziness. You can leave the spaghetti sauce, noodles and wine out by the stove, Jax. Once I'm off the phone with Elizabeth, I intend to start dinner,"_ Brenda addressed her husband, with soft adoration in her tone.

It was almost sickeningly sweet how Brenda and Jax, even after all these years were still gooey-eyed over each other. Without Sonny or anyone else bringing in drama, the two were able to establish their relationship on a firm steady foundation and it flourished into something damn near unstoppable. The two had taken over the fashion world by storm, and had been a Cinderella sensation that made people love and hate them. And Brenda learned how to cook! Like actually cook, not burn things! Elizabeth had been shocked, too, when she learned the other woman had taken lessons and they actually worked.

" _Anyways, Elizabeth, don't worry about your blind date. Sherlock can be a bit of a git at times, but I do believe he will take your case. He will, at least, hear you out and the worst he could say is no. I'll get you a meeting set up with Sherlock, okay? I will text you the time and place when I know where he wants to have the meeting,"_ Brenda said, her tone soft and reassuring. She normally was sassy and self-confident with everyone, but only a few got to see her softer side.

"Alright," Elizabeth sighed, her nails rapped against the table top where her half-finished meal sat before her. The chicken parmesan was really delectable, but with the foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach, she just couldn't finish it. She'd put it in the mini fridge for the morning because she abhorred wastefulness. "I really wish that Epiphany hadn't set me up at all."

A soft little noise came over the phone that screamed of exasperated fondness. _"We just want you to be happy, Elizabeth. You've been so busy trying to be free, and away from people who would use you that you haven't looked for someone who wouldn't."_

"That's not true. I have you, Jax and Epiphany," Elizabeth denied.

" _Yes, you have us at your back, but no one at your side. No one that is at your side to weather whatever storm comes you way. Just us who get in called in when the aftermath has settled in,"_ Brenda countered, smoothly. Elizabeth could almost see the red head nodding empathetically to emphasis her point inside her head. _"You need a person—not just any person, but the one that will be there until the end of the line."_

She set her fork down onto the plate noiselessly, and emptied her glass. "And you think that Epiphany's blind date is going to be that?" Elizabeth asked, flopping back carelessly.

" _Maybe, maybe not,"_ Brenda said, breezily. _"But you'll never know if you aren't looking. You needn't go in with eyes wide open, but not closed so tight that you can't see what is potentially in front of you. Besides, with Sherlock Holmes on the case, you'll have an answer quick on what kind of man your date is, so what's the harm?"_

* * *

The coffee house was always quiet. Only people that knew Sonny or Jason, or were a part of that business actually came in to buy coffee. Even few stayed and loafed around. Courtney was one of those poor souls that didn't seem to have anything in Port Charles besides her friendship with Carly and Gia, and sibling relationship with Sonny. She had burned the bridge with Jason when she had dared to cheat on him with Nicolas Cassidine, and ended up pregnant—after she was told by doctors that her becoming pregnant would never happen. She tried to milk it for as long as possible, testing waters with both men and deciding who she wanted to be the baby's father. In the end, she didn't get her chance to mess with any DNA results to match her wishes because Nicolas and Jason had it done at a private laboratory, far beyond Courtney's reach.

And Nicolas was founded to be Spencer's father.

Courtney clung to her marriage with all her might, and told Jason that he hadn't minded to raise Michael, why should Spencer be any different? Those words held them together for a few short months until Jason caught her kissing Nicolas again, and the next day his name was on divorce papers. And what could Courtney do to fight them? She cheated, had a child as proof of her infidelity, and even with Carly and Sonny's backing…Jason still held all the cards. So she signed the divorce papers, and it had been three years since then. Nearly four, and she still hadn't given up hope that Jason would one day see how good they had been and give her a second chance. It's why she hung around this dump, allowing Carly to talk her ear off in the hopes that if she was around Jason a lot then it would wear down his resolve. She even wore her best clothing that made her cleavage look spot on, and short skirts that showed off her toned athletic legs.

And yet he resisted. She knew it had to do something with that trollop, Nadine.

The blond doctor, who in Courtney's opinion was too waif and meek to really satisfy Jason, had been hired by Jason to be all call for any "emergencies" that might crop up in the "coffee business". She was bet that there was more to it than that. She had seen some of the guards looking at Nadine, and would bet her last dollar that she had spread her legs for the lot of them. It was always the sweet, innocent ones that were the biggest sluts, and they weren't even any good at it. No, Jason needed someone with talent and that would be willing to do anything for him. And that was Courtney, not simpering little Nadine. She had been working her brother to get Nadine fired, but he had been no help really.

" _Jason hired her. It's his call."_ That's all Sonny would say.

Courtney nearly rolled her eyes at Carly going on about Kate being a bitch in heat and how she should stay away from Sonny, but restrained herself. Honestly, she was beginning to believe that Sonny and Carly enjoyed the run around. Sonny cheated or Carly cheated, they would be at each other's throats and break up, ugliness ensued with everyone close caught in the crossfire. Then something would happen, a softening on either side and they came rushing back together, tearing up anyone else who was in the way to jump each others' bones. It was pathetic. If Jason had cheated on her like that then Courtney would never ever get back together with him.

The bell above the door dinged, and Gia came charging in. Courtney didn't know if her and Gia were really friends, but the mutual hatred for Elizabeth Webber bonded them tightly. They had both been with men who had the nastiest little problem with pining for the brunette, even after she was gone. She had even tried to burn that horrible painting "The Wind", but Jason had caught her. She played it off like she was going to move it somewhere else, and at first, she thought he believed it. But when she went to go after the painting again, it had been gone. He had put it away so Courtney couldn't touch it, and that had made her furious. It was also the trigger that had her kiss Nicolas for the first time. As for Lucky, he had never been quiet about how he always expected Elizabeth to come crawling back one day. Gia should have known a man who liked to yammer on about an ex like that clearly had issues and wasn't over them. She set herself up for heartache, but that wasn't Courtney's problem.

"Jeez," Courtney asked, with a snort, "who pissed in your cheerios?"

"Elizabeth Webber."

Instantly, the demeanor of the blondes at the table changed. Both their expressions twisted into something unpleasant, but it was Carly who in a shrill tone, voiced that displeasure, "What does she have to do with anything? She's a million miles away, unless you are telling me that Lucky is back to preaching the virtues of little miss innocent and claiming Jax took her away from him when we all know that Lucky drove her away with his craziness last time."

"She was a million miles away," Gia corrected, her voice deadly calm. "She is back in Port Charles as of last night."

"What?" Courtney's mouth dropped open in horror.

"You are kidding me!" Carly sneered.

"Nope. Lucky and I ran into her at the docks," Gia stated, disgruntled.

Courtney gritted her teeth together. "Let me guess, she's picking up right where she left off. Making moon eyes at Lucky, and soon she'll do the same to Jason. She always wants to be in the middle of a love triangle, and have men pawing at her like she is some prized pet," the blond snipped, the insult falling off her toxic tongue so naturally. There was a time that Elizabeth had been a friend to her, her conscious reminded. But what remained of Courtney's conscious was buried underneath heaps of selfish ambition, and could not be heard over it all.

"Actually, it was Lucky with the moon eyes," Gia reluctantly admitted, with a hint of sorrow in her dark eyes. "Elizabeth ran off as soon as he hit on her, and she looked horrified that he even did."

Carly considered that with a shrew gaze. "She is probably playing hard to get with Lucky because she wants to go after Jason first."

"Like hell she will," Courtney said, crossing her arms over her chest.

It never occurred to anyone, save for Gia, that perhaps Elizabeth had no romantic notions towards either man, and that a woman's sole existence in life wasn't just to chase after men. But what did occur to Courtney was that Elizabeth Webber was dangerous. She had a firm foot in Jason's heart—friend or more—and that just couldn't be tolerated.

Not one bit.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

1.) Greg Vaughn as you probably well know played Lucky Spencer for a while on General Hospital after two other actors, and now he plays Eric on Days of Our Lives (a role originated by Jensen Ackles.) This was my little nod to him. While I never supported Lucky and Liz after his return from "death", I could not deny that Greg Vaughn and Rebecca Herbst had chemistry. Not as much as Liason and Lusam had in my opinion, but damn writers ignored the gold mine they had right in front of them. Ugh.

2.) If you have a loved one that is abusing drugs, do want you can for them, but always understand that what they are doing is not a reflection on you. They chose to use the drugs—for whatever reason—and they have to get better for themselves. You can push and guide them to a good decision, but ultimately, it has to be them that make the effort. You can't do that for them. If you are using drugs and want to stop, please look into the many rehab facilities and hotlines that offer support. You are stronger than the substance, and you can win your battle, you just have to believe in yourself and don't give up.

RRs are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from General Hospital which belongs to ABC and it's respective owners. I do not own Sherlock BBC, which belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and it's respective owners. I don't own "Guard Me, Sherlock". That belongs to it's respective owners. Hercule Poirot is a creation of Agatha Christy, and not mine! This is only for pure amusement and imagination, and to hone my writing skills.

Summary: Elizabeth Webber broke the shackles of her past with true grit and a steel spine. She had stopped being what people expected of her, and lived by her own rules, and picked up a paint brush, never setting it down. But now the past comes back to threaten all she holds dear and the only man who can find and stop this mysterious stalker is none other than Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective and recently exiled from London.

Pairings: Mycroft/Elizabeth, mentions of Liason and Lucky/Liz

AU History: In a world where the reins of Deception were in Brenda Barrett's and Jasper Jax's hands, Elizabeth Webber was given a choice. A life free of those that would mold her into a fragile doll, and where she was able to flourish and grow into someone she wanted to be. She left Port Charles, and never looked back, until the end of her contract nears and Brenda wants her to do once last event. Old faces, old problems threaten to tear Elizabeth down from the life that she has built, but it is the surprising offer from Mycroft Holmes that could be her salvation or damnation.

Inspired by the "Guard Me, Sherlock" Game. It is an app available on all Andriod devices. Great game, I love it though waiting for tickets and such is a bit of a pain. Some dialogue and a little bit of the story plots from the game will be worked into the fanfiction, but have a GH twist and spin on certain things.

I decided to start this story after I wrapped another story "Branded" on AO3, and given that this follows the basic plot of the game with my twists added, it is easy to write it all out since I know where the plot is going.

I want to thank CandyHearts22, Meghie03, Twisted Musalih, babeboo1968, trini12180, for the favs! You all lovely!

I want to thank KristinaDEllis, Wonderwomom, babeboo1968, liasonlover14, trini12180, bjq, ciocad, for the follows! You are wonderful! Thank you!

I want to thank, notenoughlove, trini12180, Twisted Musalih, Guest 1, Guest 2, CandyHearts22, arcoiris0502, leasmom, Elizabeth Fan, babeboo1968, bjq, kcke2pen, chicki'62, Pamela, for all the lovely reviews. Thank you all so much!

Guest Reviews:

Guest 1: Thank you! And you're welcome. I figured since I had wrapped a few stories on here and Ao3 that I could afford to start a new story. Also this is easier since I have the game as a basic guideline, with me adding GH bits here and there. Those four (Liz, Bren, Piph and Jax could have been an awesome group of friends, lol) will be fun to write for. I love that, too. I think Elizabeth embracing it as a means of freedom instead of seeing it as being trapped is 180 from the way the show had written her modeling career. It also speaks volumes how different Brenda and Jax approached Elizabeth as opposed to Laura and Carly, too. Yes, Jason and Liz will get a nice send off so to speak and I do plan to have a good friendship between them. The person who was at the docks will shock you, I guarantee. ;)

Guest 2: Epiphany always gives sound advice, and Elizabeth just might. Nope, no Liason or Lucky/Liz. While I love Liason (not so much Lucky), I just want to write Elizabeth getting a happy ending with someone else. While it's not a GH character, hopefully it will still be enjoyable.

Leasmom: Thank you! I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!

Elizabeth Fan: Thanks. I miss them, too. Brenda and Jax would be a welcomed sight given how the show is now. Yes, and Elizabeth isn't going to let them reel her back in at all.

Chicki'62: Thank you! :D

Pamela: Thanks! ;)

* * *

Chapter Two

"The Meeting"

* * *

 _Dear God,_ Elizabeth stared at the flower arrangements brought in by the hotel employee only ten minutes earlier in horror. The poor boy, Damien, if she read his nametag right looked ready to pee himself at the furious glare that Elizabeth had given the flowers, which unfortunately for him had been in his arms at the time. She gave him a fifty dollar tip, hoping to make up for that, but she digressed.

White roses.

White fucking roses.

And who was the only person who would send her white roses? Only one guess needed to get it right.

The little card said: _Second chances are rare. We should take them when gifted them. Thinking of you, Lucky Spencer._ And with a hot feeling of anger boiling in her gut, she crushed the card in the palm of her hand and dropped the roses straight into the garbage. She really couldn't believe his nerve. Did he really think that their less than lackluster meeting last night was the beginning of some grand revival of their frankly toxic past relationship? And she turned to eyeball the red lilies—a smaller arrangement—that had been sent by Luke and Laura with a card that had simply said: _Welcome home._

Oh, but she could read between the lines well enough. Lucky had seen her—all shiny and sparkling like a new toy that he had never really gotten to play with like he wanted—and now that he decided he wanted her back, the Spencers intended to help him. She wondered how long it would take them to muster up the nerve to confront her. She wondered if they would play the part of a friend, or would just they just dive straight in with their expectations of her now that Lucky had deemed her worth of notice? Damn it, she hadn't even been in Port Charles for two days and she was already being reeled into the drama like a helpless fish on the hook, but she wouldn't be played.

The Spencers had their chance. They had their chance to prove that she really was family and that her value to them was more than what she could do for Lucky, and they blew it big time. Elizabeth might have let go of her anger, but she still had the memories. She wasn't going to place nice with people who intended to use her. She had let herself be walked on before, and she hadn't liked it. _Never fucking again,_ she declared to herself, tossing the lilies right in along with the roses. She winced at wasting such pretty flowers, but she couldn't give them off to someone else. They were manipulation flowers, and had bad juju all over them now.

She drew in a deep breath, and made her way to the bathroom. She twisted the handle, and the cold water came rushing out of the faucet. She cupped her hands beneath it, and leaned over the sink to splash it across her face. It was jolt to her body, driving away the heat of anger that flushed her cheeks and needled away at the bit of lethargy that clung to her after a restless night sleep. Alright, she admitted that maybe she hadn't let her anger entirely go. There was a bit of bitterness in her heart reserved for all of those that turned their backs on her, but she had no intention of using it. She wouldn't go seeking them. She didn't need to. That chapter on her life was closed.

She just wished they had gotten the memo.

It was around nine-thirty after Elizabeth finally managed to get herself dressed, and get up for the day. She didn't have to meet Mr. Holmes until later in the afternoon around five, so there was some time to kill. And she wasn't going to hide in her hotel room all day. She wasn't going to stop living her life because she was afraid of a little confrontation. Hell, a lot of confrontation, but she had honed her spine into razor sharp steel over the years, and her tongue could slash people into ribbons if she so felt inclined. She just hoped that she didn't have to. She wasn't cruel just to be cruel. It just wasn't in her nature, but she would defend herself. Anyone that talked to her, she would give them an inch, but she would not let them take a mile.

Kelly's seemed like the natural first place to go. The bar Jake's, it was far too early to go to there and anyone that was drinking at breakfast time wasn't anyone she wanted to spend time with. She stepped through those doors, smiling slightly at the same green curtains that seemed to have been there forever, and the familiarity of the place washed over her like a warm hug from a mother figure. There were a few people sitting down eating, and when she realized no one recognized her, she felt a smile stretch across her face. _Anonymity…how I have missed thee,_ she laughed to herself, and made her way to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The cashier named, Amy, asked, brightly. She was a beautiful, curvy girl who looked fresh out of high school. She seemed like a nice kid, if a bit too bubbly for Elizabeth's taste because the bubbliest people either were manipulative or utterly naïve—both recipes for disaster.

"Hot chocolate, please," Elizabeth said, politely.

The girl went about making it, her eyes flickering towards Elizabeth every so often. Elizabeth felt her eyebrow twitch, and she kept her expression perfectly still. _Great. Not as anonymous as I had hoped,_ she recognized the spark of recognition in the young woman's eyes. She could practically see Amy debating with whether or not to say something. Elizabeth was kind of hoping for the not. She opened her purse up, and already had money waiting in hand to get this transaction over with as possible. Taking the styrofoam cup, she handed the girl the five dollar bill and told her to keep the change with a bright smile before turning on heel to cut off any possible conversation.

But instead, she was faced with a face she hadn't seen in forever, and likely the only face she would be happy to see in Port Charles. "Jason Morgan," Elizabeth said, with a smile. Unlike the encounter on the docks with Lucky, there was no false politeness, but genuine happiness. "Long time no see, stranger."

Jason's lips twitched into a smile. "I thought it might be you. I wasn't sure. Carly said you were back, but I had to see for myself." He gave a light shrug of his shoulder, the closest thing to sheepish that the reserved man would ever get passing over his face. "You look good. Happy."

"I am," Elizabeth replied, honestly.

"That's good," Jason nodded, his smile growing slightly. "You deserve to have a happy life. I always thought you did, but I have to say, I never thought I'd see you back in Port Charles after…everything that happened before you left."

"You mean the super huge dramatic blow out via the Spencers?" Elizabeth asked. It had been the finally straw that broke the camel's back, and Elizabeth had to face the harsh fact that Port Charles wasn't home anymore.

"Yeah, that one," he said, with an amused chuckle.

"I wouldn't be back in Port Charles if it weren't for the arm twisting Brenda gave me. There is a charity event that's happening in the next couple of weeks. A big gala that Lucy Coe swears she'll make rival the Nurses Ball, and I have to attend and help host and stuff," Elizabeth said, wrinkling her nose up in distaste. "At least, there will be good booze out of it. Hopefully. Brenda's having this weird phase about ordering overly fruity drinks with no kick. Brenda also told me that if I saw you to send you her love, and that she hoped that room was still as pink as ever," Elizabeth added, biting back a laugh when he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose at the mere mention of the pink room.

"I hate that room," Jason admitted, with a shake of his head. Brenda had come to him around 2002 to be guarded from Luis Alcazar who had convinced her that she was mentally ill. He honestly hated the time period—not because of the danger, that he could handle—but he had Brenda painting one of his rooms pink, and Jax always sneaking in and out to see her. And Sonny always throwing a tantrum about it. He was glad the danger was short-lived and Lorenzo had killed his brother when Luis threatened his wife, Skye. Brenda and Jax packed up, never to step foot in the penthouse again, but Brenda told him not to change the room or she'd haunt him. He wasn't sure why she felt the need to make the threat. Probably just to annoy him.

Elizabeth laughed. "I imagine so. Is it true that it's hot pink?"

"I don't even know where she found the shade of pink," he chuckled, running his hand down his jaw. "I was actually thinking of letting Nadine repaint it since she's the one subjected to it every day."

"Nadine?" Elizabeth perked up, interested. She had seen the way Jason's face softened ever so slightly when the name passed through his lips. There were only a handful of individuals that could cause his stoic façade to do that. Elizabeth had once been one of them.

Jason shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "She's a doctor who works for Sonny and I."

"Oh, so you all finally wised up to the fact that the coffee business is very cutthroat and having medical personal on hand is a smart thing?" Elizabeth teased him, recalling the time that she played nurse when he had been shot. That winter, he had helped her understand that it was alright to not be okay and feel nothing after Lucky "died". And she had picked him up out of the snow, and urged him to live when he felt that he had little to live for.

"I guess we did," Jason said, lightly. "Though when we get hurt, she doesn't force feed us a tub of broccoli cheese soup every day."

"It helped heal you, and that's all I'm going to say on the matter, mister," Elizabeth told him, with a mock glare before her lips pulled into a wicked smile. "I'd be happy to talk to this Nadine, you know. Let her know how much you love broccoli cheese soup, and how it helps your recovery time."

"Ah, no. That's not necessary."

 _Was that a flash of fear that passed over Jason's face?_ Elizabeth snickered internally. The big bad mobster was afraid of broccoli cheese soup. Heaven help him, if his enemies ever found out about it. She had an imagine of Jason dangling above a huge vat of bubbling soup come to mind before she could help herself, and she bit her lower lip harshly to fight off laughing.

"You're laughing at me," Jason accused.

"Kind of," Elizabeth said, with a guilty smile. She brushed her hair out of her face, and looked up for at him when a suddenly thought occurred to her. "You said Carly told you I was back. How did she know? I haven't run into her yet."

"Gia is a friend of Carly and Courtney's. As for Carly telling me…it was more that I overheard her telling Sonny," Jason explained, with a light sigh. "She ran her mouth for a bit, going on and on, and you know how Carly is. She isn't going to be quiet, and Sonny isn't going to be the last person she tells."

"That does sounds like Carly," Elizabeth commented, with a tight expression. "That didn't take long. I don't know why I had hoped it would."

"Did Lucky really hit on you in front Gia?" Jason had to ask. He wasn't exactly the best in the romance department, but even he knew that wasn't something a man did.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It was horrible and awkward. I kind of fled when him and Gia started arguing. That's not something I want to get mixed up in." Elizabeth sipped gingerly on the hot liquid. She nearly moaned at the silky smooth chocolate, and was glad that while many things had changed that Kelly's hot chocolate hadn't. "How about you? Last I heard you were engaged to marry Courtney."

"Married…and divorced," Jason sighed, heavily.

Elizabeth winced, seeing by the way the lines around his eyes tensed that it hadn't been an amicable split. "I'm sorry to hear that," she told him, gently. Out of everyone in Port Charles, she had really hoped that things had worked out for Jason. With people always relying on him and often pulling him in all kinds of directions, he deserved a bit of happiness and solace for himself even if that happiness meant being married to Carly Junior. She studied him for a long moment, and felt a sense of sadness swell up inside of her. There had once been something more between them—something undefined—and she realized in that moment that whatever that was, just wasn't the same anymore. Not that she expected it to be after seven years, but it was a sad moment where a person had to acknowledge the end of something that could have been. "I know that must have been difficult considering Courtney was Sonny's sister and Carly's friend. They must have been caught in the middle of that."

Jason's jaw clenched. "Not as much as you'd think."

Elizabeth felt her stomach clench at the pained tone in his voice. "Well…if you ever need a friend that has an ear, I have a couple to spare. I know that it's been a long time since we last seen each other, and everything, but…you were one person who listened to me unconditionally when I needed it. It's only fair I finally pay that forward," she offered, reaching out to give his arm a quick, comforting squeeze. "And I'm not just saying that to be nice, and all. I really truly mean that. Our friendship is one thing that I missed most of all."

The fact that he looked slightly stunned by the offer made Elizabeth's heart hurt, and she felt anger towards Carly and Sonny who were supposed to know him the best and have his back. They had failed him. Elizabeth acknowledged that she had failed him, too. And if she was going to be stuck here for the next few weeks, then she was going to make sure she made up for that failure. Starting with this Nadine girl who Jason hadn't realized that he had feelings for, and she was going to see if Nadine returned Jason's feelings. If so then she was going to do some matchmaking because Jason deserved to be loved by someone who loved him for who he was, not what he could give them. Stealing a napkin, Elizabeth pulled a pen out of her purse and scribbled down her number. "Here. This is my cellphone number. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything. I mean it."

Jason took the napkin, a hesitant and thankful smile pulled his lips up. "My number is still the same, and the same goes for me. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I know…I know there's a lot of people that would like to cause you trouble just because they can," he told her, his blue eyes were serious. She had one of the most genuine hearts he had ever known, and this town nearly crushed it out last time. He wouldn't let them get close enough to hurt her again like that if he could help it. "Do you remember it?"

"I never forgot it, and I promise to call if I need help if you'll make the same promise?" She bargained, with a clever smile.

"I promise," Jason nodded, meaning it.

"Then I promise, too. Good-bye, Jason," Elizabeth said, lightly.

Jason stood there for a long moment, registering the words she used, and he gave her a long look before a bittersweet kind of smile settled on the curve of his mouth. It made her believe that he, too, acknowledged in his own way their missed chance, and the fact that their connection had settled into the zone of acquaintance/friendship area now. "Good-bye, Elizabeth."

She gave him one last smile before she walked out of Kelly's. It was a bit bittersweet, but also releasing in a way that she hadn't thought possible. Jason would always have a place in her life, she knew this instinctively, but now she knew exactly where that was unlike last time. In another world, in another life, maybe an Elizabeth and Jason there could have their shot. But this one was a far different story.

There was a lightness to her step that hadn't been there, but it seemed like it was not meant to be. As soon as Elizabeth was in walking distance of the shops a familiar head of red hair appeared, and before she could even duck into a store to avoid it, Bobbie Spencer stood before her. _How did a nurse afford plastic surgery?_ Elizabeth wondered, staring at Bobbie's face. It wasn't bad surgery per say, but it obvious the botox affected her facial expression. Her painted lips pulled into a smile, but nothing else on her face moved. The price of youth and beauty was a hefty one, it seemed.

"Elizabeth Webber as I live and breathe," Bobbie said, with a cheerful note in her voice. "Lucky told us that you were back in town. He said you looked like you hadn't aged a day, and he was right. Looking at you, it's hard to tell that seven years has passed. For a second when you stepped off the curb, I felt like it was 2001 all over again."

 _Thank God that's not the case._ "Bobbie, it's good to see you. How are the grandchildren?" She asked, avoiding the subject of Lucky all together.

"Michael is good. Morgan's a bit of a handful," Bobbie replied, with a laugh. "You know, that I think about it…I think Lucky was hoping to invite you over for dinner tonight. Luke and Laura aren't going to be there. Off saving the world, or something like that. Did you get the flowers they sent? When Lucky told them that you were back, they said they ordered some to be sent to your hotel room."

Elizabeth fought to keep her expression calm. It was typical Spencer style manipulation. Be friendly, reel them, and they'll never see the hook until it's too late. But Elizabeth could see it now, and she didn't find what was dangling there on said hook all that appealing as it once had been. "I got the flowers. The lilies were lovely." _And now they are lovely in the bottom of the trash along with Lucky's roses._ "I'm not sure I can do dinner, Bobbie. I have business meetings I have to attend, and I can't squeeze out of them."

"Brenda and Jax keeping you on a tight leash until the bitter end, huh?" Bobbie commented, dryly.

An instinctual need to defend Brenda and Jax rose up within her, but she bit it back because it would only fall on deaf ears. "Something like that," she chose the vague reply, with a saccharine smile. "Look, Bobbie, I feel I need to be up front here. I had a brief run in with him and Gia at the docks, and it wasn't so pleasant. I don't think I feel comfortable with dinner or anything like that when there is obvious tension still there."

Bobbie seemed flummoxed for all of a moment. "Well, that's probably because Gia was there. The girl thinks she is seriously in love with Lucky, but he just doesn't feel that way about her. He has tried, you know, for the last year to make something out of a one night stand for the sake of their child—"

"Child?" Elizabeth's eyes widened.

The nurse's eyes went wide to when she realized that she may have made an error. "Lucky nor Gia mentioned little Lisa?" She asked, her tone careful.

"No. Funny enough a child was never mentioned at any point during the conversation, but I wish them well. With all the drama that comes with being a Spencer, that child is going to need it," Elizabeth said, with a smile fixated on her face. God, she wasn't joking.

Bobbie chuckled, missing the fact that it hadn't been a joke. "Yes. Well, what can you do? The Spencer blood does run hot."

"Just like their tempers," Elizabeth added, with a feigned gasp of shock when she glanced down at her wristwatch. "Dear me, is that the time already? I really have to go Bobbie. I have an appointment that I can't afford to be late for. It was nice seeing you though. I hope that we get time to chat again." _Just as soon as hell freezes over,_ she added, internally.

A few more words were exchanged, and Elizabeth had walked away before Bobbie could ask for a phone number. Bobbie was one of the sore spots that still hurt the worst. The woman had been a big part of pulling herself up and rebuilding herself after her rape. She had idolized Bobbie, and it had been crushing when the person on that tall pedestal fell down. The rejection from one of the few people she thought she'd always be able to count on had hit her self-esteem harshly. While at her job, Elizabeth was cool and confident, in her private life she was far more reserved now. She chose her friends wisely, and her enemies even more wisely if she could.

The rest of the day went without incident. She had shopped, buying some paints and new brushes, and a few little essentials here and there. She went about and window shopped at several stories before finding a blue pair of high heels that just spoke her name. (She was secretly a shoe whore, don't tell anyone.) Until the little hands of the clock grew closer and closer to five, and the nerves that she had been holding at bay were eating her from the inside out. _Sherlock Holmes, famed consulting detective_ , she mused inside her head. She had looked up all about him last night because while Elizabeth knew his name, she hadn't known about the cases he solved himself.

Sherlock Holmes was working with the FBI and local police to catch the perpetrators behind a black market organ ring that was primarily working out of Port Charles and New York City. Normally, it would have been handled from within the country, but it seemed that this particular ring had ties not only in America, but in London and Japan as well. It was alarming that this was happening on such a large scale, but hardly the only kind of crime ring of its kind out there. Where there was a market, there was a supplier and those willing to be a go between for the right kind of money. She didn't know how Brenda knew about Sherlock, or had managed to get her a meeting with him. Her friend had been deliberately vague, and just stated that he helped get her and her twin out of a bad living situation. It obviously was a sore subject, and so Elizabeth hadn't pressed any further.

She reached the restaurant, a swanky little place that had an old 1940s air to it, and was ushered by a friendly waiter to a private dining room. In the center of the room was a table where three men were already seated. The waiter led her to her seat, and gave a small bow before he exited the room, shutting the door behind him. All the men rose to attention—as was polite when the lady approached—and now that Elizabeth was closer to them, she inspected them with a critical gaze. Her eyes were firstly drawn to Mister Sherlock Holmes, and her first thought was that he was very tall. He was six foot to her five three so that had her head craned back just a bit to be able to stare into the icy blue gaze that held a knowledge and intelligence that she had never encountered before. Accessing, calculating, and filled to the brim with thoughts, those eyes held so much. His dark curly hair was adorable, and she was slight envious of that. No one had the right to look good with curls, and the planes of his face were intriguing. The second man with sandy colored hair had a boyish grin on his face, and greenish hazel eyes held a twinkle. He was stocky build like a soldier, and the more Elizabeth looked him over, she noticed that it wasn't just his stature that gave her that impression, but also the way he held himself. This was John Waston, she recognized him from the photos she had found on the internet. And the third man without a doubt was Detective Inspector Greg Lestarde. He was an older man in his earlier forties, a bit of silver haired fox with light brown eyes. He had a man next door kind of feel to him because he was certainly no boy, and he had a charming smile on his face as she approached.

"I'm—" John tried to start the introductions, but he didn't far into them before Sherlock cut him off rudely.

"She already knows who we are," Sherlock gave a put up sigh, "so introductions are a bit redundant."

John and Lestrade blinked, and looked at her.

"I may have used google last night, and seen some photographs that were up on John's blog," Elizabeth confirmed Sherlock's deduction with a sheepish little smile, and a shrug of her shoulders. "And you all probably know me as well, unless that's too much to presume?"

"Elizabeth Webber," Sherlock answered, her name rolling off of his tongue. "The Face of Deception."

The way he said it made her sound like she was some evil James Bond villainous rather than a model, and she felt her cheeks flush ever so slightly. "Well, not for much longer," Elizabeth said, lightly. "I'm afraid it's about time for the final curtain on my time in the fashion world."

"Really?" John looked stunned. "I haven't heard anything about it."

"You wouldn't," Elizabeth shook her head. "Brenda, one of my bosses, is formally announcing it at a charity event. She is also announcing a contest for the next Face of Deception to quell any upset."

"You don't seem very upset about it," Lestrade commented, curiously.

"I'm not. Modeling was never a forever deal for me," Elizabeth replied, with a roll of her shoulders. "It just gave me the freedom I needed at a crucial time of my life, and now it's time to leave so I'm able to pursue my real passion."

"And what would that be?" Sherlock asked, his words were always spoken so fast. Like there was no filter to process them, and that whatever was on his mind came out. It was almost refreshing to find someone so blunt and honest. It gave Elizabeth a bit of hope to his character, even if Brenda said he could be a bit of a git sometimes.

"Painting," Elizabeth smiled, wistfully. "There is no better feeling in the world than me lost in my own world, with a paint brush in my hand and an empty canvas ready to be filled with wherever my imagination leads me. On top of running an art gallery, that is. I want to work with young minds, helping them get the footing that I never got to and also to view masterpieces of maestros of old."

"That sounds lovely," John commented, after the tea was served. "You sound like you everything figured out in your life."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I'd said it's about time. Took me a few years. I may be a slow learner, but I learn."

"Somehow, I do not think you are a slow learner at all," Sherlock countered, smoothly. "I think that you've let your emotions keep you from putting into practice the lessons that you have learned in order to spare the feelings of others. Or at least, they used to."

"Sherlock," John admonished him.

"No, that's actually very true," Elizabeth said, not ashamed of her past. Everyone did things for their loved ones in hopes of recognition or praise. Eventually people are supposed to grow, and realize that while that praise was good, one had to be fulfilled for themselves not for others. "It's why I chose to stay on at Deception. The modeling contract gave me the money and aid to break such nasty habits of sacrificing myself for people who only used me."

Lestrade's eyes flickered with disquiet. "I'm sorry that you've had to go through that. No one deserves to be used by the people that they love," he said, his tone very soft. He empathized with her on a level she didn't realize. He had been used by his ex-wife who had cheated on him behind his back for years, and had promised to work on their marriage only to get more money out of him. The second she got what she wanted, she was already back to her cheating ways and leaving him in the dust.

"Now that the social etiquette of small talk has been reached," Sherlock said, with haughty sniff. He sat straighter in his chair, and regarded her over the table with an intense gaze. "Why have you sought out my services?"

"I know that this is going to sound silly," Elizabeth started, feeling embarrassed for taking such a man's time. "And I honestly feel stupid for coming to you when you are working on the black market case that the media has been all over—"

"He hasn't," John said, biting back a grin.

Sherlock shot him a petulant look.

"He got kicked off the case until he can behave and play well with others," Lestrade said, coating his cone with blueberry jam. "Which means he'll just sit here, making us miserable until the FBI and local police realize that they aren't getting anywhere without him and bring him back on."

"Oh." Elizabeth blinked.

"Your case," Sherlock reminded, sharply. He seemed slightly embarrassed to be reminded that his bad behavior had put him on the outs of the case.

"Of course. I have someone…I'd like to have investigated," Elizabeth said, fiddling with the cuff on her wrist. It was ornate and had flowers on it, she traced the pattern with her thumb nervously. "In my line of work I can't be too careful whom I meet."

"You want someone investigated? Like a background check?" John frowned.

"Yeah, I suppose you could call it that."

She looked at the dark haired, blue eyed man. He was the world's greatest detective, many would say, and she knew that there was a chance he could laugh off her request. Still she had to try regardless. She hadn't been joking about the fear of letting the wrong person in her life. She had done that before, and no, it happened after she left Port Charles. It was unpleasant and something she wished she could erase from history all together. She had to be certain that this person was a decent human being, to feel safe and secure in meeting him even if nothing came out of the blind date.

"…Boring." Was the detective's reply.

 _Ouch._ Elizabeth thought, struggling to hold back the wave of frustration that pooled inside her gut. She knew that her request was strange. She knew it was paranoid. She knew that her anxiety and fear ruled that part of her life—the fear of intimacy, the fear of touch, and how it started and how it festered like an untreated wound. She could pick out the moments in her life that had made her cautious and had hardened her. Part of her considered telling him this—if only in the vaguest sense—of why she was the way she was, but her throat immediately closed. Dark memories were meant to stay locked away, and she didn't have the heart to give them life and face them today.

Lestrade gave Sherlock a sharp look. "So you are going to dismiss her out of hand like that? She is here with a serious request you know, no matter how boring it may seem to you," the Detective Inspector told Sherlock, with his arms folded over his chest.

"Come on, Sherlock," John said, with clear disapproval on his face. "At least, hear what she has to say before making a decision. You haven't even given her a chance to disclose the details."

"Details? There is no need."

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side and regarded Sherlock with a shrewd gaze. "Do you mean to say that you are such a good detective that something like a background check isn't worthy of your time, and therefore boring or…?" She honestly couldn't blame him, if he thought so. Background checks vs. black market organ and criminal masterminds? She knew which sounded more exciting, and it certainly wasn't her case.

His eyes shot upward, and met hers. "I didn't say that."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked, her expression inscrutable. Carefully closed off, not only hope to grow so it could die a swift death again. "But you just said my case was boring. That you didn't need the details."

"'Boring.' That's right, I said it was 'boring'. But that's nothing more than my personal feelings on the subject, and as such, you should feel free to ignore it. And the reason I told you I didn't need the details of you case is because I have a rough idea of what it this is about," Sherlock replied, with a slight quirk of his lips.

"Wha…" Elizabeth was stunned. A mixture of relief and disbelief coursed through her veins, and she sat there staring at the man in front of her. Honestly, his expression gave nothing away. He had a hell of a poker face—better than hers—and she had a feeling that only a select few in the world would ever come to know his tell.

"When trying to persuade someone of something, most people become rather talkative. They're trying to attract the other person's interest by telling them, whatever they know," Sherlock informed her, picking up the honey off the table. He popped the cap open, and then proceeded to pour some into Elizabeth's tea.

"Sherlock, she didn't say…" John protested.

"Because she didn't want to be a bother," Sherlock replied, cutting him off. He sealed the lid back on the honey, and returned it to its place on the table. "Cut from a different cloth than most that would seek stardom, and allow it to go to their head. Now back to what I was saying, while you wanted me to take your case you didn't present me with any information of the person. Instead, you waited for me to answer. Now why is that? Because you almost have no information of this person, at all."

Elizabeth felt her jaw go slack slightly. She was surprised by how accurately he was. She shouldn't be, but it was one thing to hear of it, and another to have a firsthand experience of just how Sherlock Holmes worked.

"You don't even have a name, do you?" Sherlock asked, lightly. He ran the pad of his thumb across the bottom of his chin, and tilted his head to the left ever so slightly. "You are a model and actress that has come to me to formally request my services. When we take that into account that leaves us with two possibilities."

John's brow furrowed into a knot. "Reasons a young actress might come to Sherlock asking him to investigate someone's background? Maybe there's an overeager fan that has been harassing her or something?" He guessed, looking at Elizabeth with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, that kind of stuff happens sometimes. Fans can get too enamored with someone, and end up turning into malicious stalkers," Lestrade commented, grimly. He had seen too many stalkers in his time at Scotland Yard, and the laws were often so vague when it came to stalking that it made it hard to protect and get justice for the victims.

"If that were the case, then it wouldn't be a background check she'd want. And she'd be taking this up with the local police rather than me," Sherlock dismissed their observations, with a light huff. It was clear that he thought their suggestions were silly though neither seemed to take offense so it must be something they were quite used to.

"Ah, I guess you have a point," Lestrade conceded, rather gracefully.

"That means that either she fell in love with a man she passed on the street at first sight, someone she knows nothing about, not even his name…" Sherlock started, slowly and thoughtfully. If one listened, they could practically hear the gears of his mind working.

"She doesn't seem like the type to do that," John said.

"I'm not," Elizabeth confirmed, almost laughing at the notion.

"…or she's been set up on a blind date by a meddlesome friend, or perhaps her parents, and she wants to know about the person she's going to be meeting," Sherlock concluded, a smile stretched upon his face. He knew the second the shock flashed through her eyes that he had figured it out, and looked quite pleased with himself.

"That's…that's amazing," Elizabeth said, astounded.

"I see. So it is the latter, then," Sherlock nodded, slightly.

"Yes. I got a phone call out of the blue from my friend, Epiphany, who said she wanted to set me up with an acquaintance of hers, but she will not disclose just who this person is much to my frustration," Elizabeth replied, looking at him with slight awe. "The fact that you knew that before I even told you about any of it is amazing, Mr. Holmes. You're even more perceptive and better at deduction than I'd heard."

"Why thank you."

"Now you've done it. He'll be unbearable to live with now," John sighed, heavily.

"Unbearable? He is already unbearable," Lestrade scoffed. "He'll be a downright nightmare. So… a blind date, huh? I see. That's why Sherlock felt that it was so 'boring', then."

Elizabeth smiled, sheepishly. "While I'd love to bring you something more scandalous or thrilling, I have always endeavored to stay away from that kind of thing. I had enough of that in my life when I was a teenager and right when I started modeling. It wasn't a pattern I felt keeping in my life," she chuckled, with a helpless shrug. "But yep, this is just about a blind date."

Sherlock hummed. "When is this date scheduled to take place?"

"This Sunday. We're supposed to meet in the open air café seating at Lucci & Mason at 2 PM," Elizabeth said, clasping her hands together in front of her. The tea she had drank slowly through the talk now settled in her stomach sourly. She was nervous about this all, but figured if she tried one blind date then Epiphany and Brenda couldn't say she didn't make an effort. "It's just so sudden that I don't know what to do…"

"You don't need to do anything. Just meet this person, and if he isn't to your liking, just reject him. That's the way those sort of things work," Sherlock told her, nose wrinkled. "Simple and straightforward really."

"I mean…yeah, that's true, but…" Elizabeth hesitated.

John gave Sherlock a look out of the corner of his eye while an amused smirk crossed his face. "' _Just reject him_ ,' huh? I noticed you didn't day that if she likes him, she should continue dating him, now did you?" The doctor said, with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"John, what are you trying to at? From the way you're talking, it sounds like you're trying to suggest something," Lestrade narrowed his eyes, curiously at John. "Is something going on here I'm not aware of?"

"Oh, yeah, something's going on. After all, Sherlock is one of her…" John started.

Sherlock exploded, talking very fast and vehemently and pointing a finger straight at his friend. "That's enough! No more talking. Shut that mouth of yours this instant. Better yet, get out. Out of this room, now!" The consulting detective demanded, in a childish burst of emotions and a dash of pink upon his high swept cheeks. His blue eyes spat daggers at John, and if looks could kill then the good doctor would have been turned to ashes.

Elizabeth saw the conversation was in danger of going off the rails completely, so she hastily brought the subject back to her face even if she was a little curious as to what John was getting at. "I think I know how a blind dates works," she said, lightly. "But I'm just not interested in going on a date with someone I don't know. I thought about saying no, but Epiphany has already told him yes. Given my job, I cannot afford to be too careful with things like blind dates."

"Even so, the fact that you want to investigate the person you're meeting means that you're not very fond of this idea," said Sherlock, firmly.

"That's right. Which is why…" She began, softly.

"If you'd like me to learn more about this person that you will be having a blind date with, then I'm willing to do that," Sherlock offered, immediately.

Elizabeth blinked. "Really? You'd really be willing to do that?"

"I would have not offered if otherwise," said the consulting detective, with a light snort. His eyes were closed, and shoved away his cup of tea. He pulled his scarf out of his jacket, and with an elegant flourish wrapped it around his neck.

Lestarde gaped at Sherlock. "What has come over him? I can't believe Sherlock is going to accept a case like this without any kind of persuading," the Scotland Yard man said, in a conspiratorial whisper—that wasn't really a whisper at all—to John.

"It's like I was trying to say, Greg," said John, with a smirk. "You see…"

Sherlock interrupted, talking loud so that whatever John said was lost underneath the power of his voice. "If you don't like the idea of me investigating him prior to your date, I can do it during the date. I'll look into what kind of person he, and he won't even notice me," Sherlock reassured her, his jaw clenched tightly. "I am excellent at disguising myself."

Relief rushed through her, and the tension that had been plaguing her all day eased ever so slightly. "Uh, during the date would be fine. I can't tell you how much I appreciate having a great detective like you personally look into him for me. Thank you," Elizabeth said, genuine in her gratitude.

Sherlock opened his eyes, and gave her a long look. "That's right. Also I feel that it bears mentioning that I have figured out something else about you," he stated, his tone careful and methodically. "A moment ago when Lestrade and John brought up the subject of stalkers, you looked away, and your eyes darted about, and you heart rate elevated due to stress. You don't consider whomever is bothering you a 'stalker', but it is a similar situation, yes?"

Elizabeth felt her heart drop.

"You have a stalker?" Lestarde asked.

"Pay attention for once, Lestrade. I said whoever is bothering couldn't quite be considered a stalker," Sherlock said, with little patience. The consulting detective was abrasive and abrupt and prickly in way that reminded Elizabeth a bit like a cactus.

"It's true then?" John looked at Elizabeth.

Lucky's behavior put her on edge, and she wished he'd just get the hint that she wasn't interested. "But it's really not a big deal. There's no need for any of you to worry about that."

Sherlock was not so easily deterred. "I have a right to request that my clients provide me with information, and my clients have an obligation to provide said information when I request it," his tone was clipped, and his eyes bored into her.

Elizabeth fidgeted, slightly. "It doesn't have anything to do with my blind date. Honestly, I can't see how it will affect anything."

"Allow me to be the one decide whether it's related or not. If you don't provide me with the information I request, then I won't be taking your case," Sherlock told her, sternly.

"Ah, everything is right with the world once more," Lestrade said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. "Back to being the dictatorial man we all know, and have to put up with."

"Whatever it is, you can tell us. Greg and I will be mum about your business and despite how he comes across, Sherlock is basically a professional and he won't divulge any information you share here," John told her, with a small and genially smile.

"'Despite how I come across?'" Sherlock mocked, haughtily. "Basically a professional? What a stellar review, John, but I do believe you could have left those two qualifiers out."

Realizing that there was no way around it, Elizabeth rather reluctantly caved. What could it hurt really? Lucky was a minor annoyance, and it wasn't exactly a secret. "My ex-fiancé…I ran into at the docks after I had come back to Port Charles, and he sent me flowers," Elizabeth explained, wringing her hands together in her lap. "And his parents did, too, after years of silence after they felt I betrayed them by leaving Port Charles."

"I see. So it's someone you're not interested in," Sherlock said, with a light frown gracing his features. "And they clearly cannot get the hint."

"Yes. I haven't gotten a chance to really make it clear to him personally that I don't want to 'pick up where things left off.' That's not why I came back to Port Charles, no matter how much Lucky convinces himself otherwise," Elizabeth stated, the frustration she had been keeping at bay leaking out. She knew how this song and dance would go. She wondered if Lucky had ever saw her as a person, rather than an object to be whatever he desired. "He already wants more than I am willing to give; I know it because he has already told his family about me. I've already been stopped, and invited for dinner. All I can think is that he has given them this impression that we are on the road to renewing our relationship, and…" She cut off with a heavy sigh, and clenched her eyes closed. She hated the fact tears were so close to burning in her eyes, and they were tears of pure anger. How dare all those people who turned their back on her way back when, who didn't even know her as a person anymore, come up to her and try to tell her how to live her life? Just because Lucky Spencer decided he liked what he saw, and wanted her. Damn what she wanted apparently. "I have a bad feeling that no matter how clear I get with my rejections, that'll he not even realize that I'm rejecting him and completely miss the fact that I'm not interested."

"He is the persistent type?" John asked.

"Painfully persistent when he wants to be."

John used a napkin to brush away the crumbs from the scones he ate off his jacket. "If I am right about the kind of person he is, then it might not be that he won't understand that you are rejecting him. Rather it could be that he will just pretending not to understand," the doctor suggested, with a disgruntled tone. "It's likely that he knows what he is doing, and he knows that it's wrong to keep pressuring you despite you shutting him down. But he thinks he'll be able to wear you down, eventually get you to concede and go out with him."

"I agree with John," Sherlock inclined his head. "It is clear that he is well aware of what he is doing. He knows that you are likely against any involvement with him, which is why he has roped his family into doing his dirty work. He believes that they may have a chance to manipulate you whereas he cannot. And taken in the fact you are unsurprised this isn't the first time he has done this."

"No, it isn't," Elizabeth said, looking down. "But we are all young and stupid once. I'm just fortunate that I woke up to the nightmare that became my life when I did. Anyways, I intend to deal with that on my own. What I'm more concerned about is the unknown person I am to be going on date with."

"Do not be," Sherlock told her. "I'll be there on the day of your date, and you'll have an extra pair of eyes watching out for you. You should meet with this person and go about your date just as you would normally. Any other questions?" He inquired,

"Nothing that comes to mind," Elizabeth replied.

"In that case, we're done here. I've got other matters to attend to," Sherlock said, and rose out of his chair. He slid on his long blue trench coat, and his long fingers make quick work of the buttons. "Lestrade, let's go see how the imbeciles at the police station are doing even if we aren't supposed to be there. John, I believe you can escort the lady out."

And like that—abrupt and sudden—Sherlock Holmes left the private dining room, with Lestrade sending her a quick apologetic look before he rushed after the consulting detective in order not to be left behind.

There was a couple of seconds of complete silence ticked by before she turned, and looked at John with a curious expression on her face. "…is he always so…" Elizabeth couldn't think of a word to properly describe Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock is always like this, so don't take it personally," John said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Alrighty then."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Please, don't expect updates every day. I am trying to stay a few chapters ahead, and have been doing really well writing this given that I'm following the "Guard Me Sherlock" game, and adding my own GH twist on it and bits. But I can't promise everyday updates. I want to make sure every chapter is good quality before I post it. :D**

Why put Jason with Nadine? I always liked the character Nadine and often when I have Elizabeth paired with someone else, Jason is alone in the background. I wanted to write a story where he had a bit of happiness, too. AND DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO WRITE LIASON AS FRIENDS ONLY? To write where they acknowledged their missed chance? UGH. MY FEELINGS, WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF? I literally kept imagining if this was a Liason story how that scene would be so different and had to keep reminding myself that this wasn't a Liason story and not to fall for it while I am writing this. My heart…it hurts…so badly.

Honey Tea—I honestly loved the appeal of Ewen and Elizabeth, and how he seemed to see the insecurities and worries that Elizabeth had of being a burden. The scene where he adds honey to her tea, and he tells her that she just didn't say anything because she didn't want to be a bother is a scene I loved. (Of course, the writers ruined that, too.) But I imagine that Sherlock is the kind of man who picks up on that kind of thing, so it worked its way into the fic. I think I have added it to other Elizabeth's stories, too, so it might be cliché by this point, but what the hell? If I am going to be cliché, best do it right.

RRs are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing from General Hospital which belongs to ABC and it's respective owners. I do not own Sherlock BBC, which belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and it's respective owners. I don't own "Guard Me, Sherlock". That belongs to it's respective owners. Hercule Poirot is a creation of Agatha Christy, and not mine! This is only for pure amusement and imagination, and to hone my writing skills.

Summary: Elizabeth Webber broke the shackles of her past with true grit and a steel spine. She had stopped being what people expected of her, and lived by her own rules, and picked up a paint brush, never setting it down. But now the past comes back to threaten all she holds dear and the only man who can find and stop this mysterious stalker is none other than Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective and recently exiled from London.

Pairings: Mycroft/Elizabeth, mentions of Liason and Lucky/Liz

AU History: In a world where the reins of Deception were in Brenda Barrett's and Jasper Jax's hands, Elizabeth Webber was given a choice. A life free of those that would mold her into a fragile doll, and where she was able to flourish and grow into someone she wanted to be. She left Port Charles, and never looked back, until the end of her contract nears and Brenda wants her to do once last event. Old faces, old problems threaten to tear Elizabeth down from the life that she has built, but it is the surprising offer from Mycroft Holmes that could be her salvation or damnation.

Inspired by the "Guard Me, Sherlock" Game. It is an app available on all Andriod devices. Great game, I love it though waiting for tickets and such is a bit of a pain. Some dialogue and a little bit of the story plots from the game will be worked into the fanfiction, but have a GH twist and spin on certain things.

I want to thank CandyHearts22, Meghie03, Twisted Musalih, babeboo1968, trini12180, arcoiris0502, notenoughlove, brae76, for the favs! You all lovely!

I want to thank KristinaDEllis, Wonderwomom, babeboo1968, liasonlover14, trini12180, bjq, Of Elfin Blood, arcoiris0502, ciocad, notenoughlove, aphass, brae76 for the follows! You are wonderful! Thank you!

I want to thank, trini12180, abstractartist, notenoughlove, butterflyliz, Lucinda, Guest 1, arcoiris0502, kcke2pen, Jmmartinez227129, babeboo1968, bjq, chicki'62, for all the lovely reviews. Thank you all so much!

Guest Reviews:

Lucinda: Thank you! Glad that you love it! GV could act which made him worth watching even at his worst, he made you believe Lucky's pain even if you couldn't stand the character. I have a love/hate for Sam as a character. I know KeMo can act, but I think the writers just don't give her storylines she feels she can invest in so she doesn't try her hardest anymore. They won't let her character grow or change, so what's the point kind of thing I feel. I hope you've enjoyed what I have so far!

Guest: I am so happy I could brightened your day! Thank you for being so understanding, it might be a bit of wait between chapters but I promise to try and give the best chapters I can. That Liason talk gutted me, but I really wanted them to have a good interactions and a good friendship in this story. I loved Nadine, too! Thought GH really missed out by having her written off, and could have developed her into a full fledge character in my opinion. Her telling off Zacharra in the court room was priceless! Nadine and Jason I think could have worked. A nice opposites attract, and Courtney will be miserable. The lunch date was definitely fun to write. While Greg is not the chosen one for Liz in this one, I could definitely do his story in the future. Thank you for the review! :D

Author's Note: I think a lot of traps that male and female writers fall into is making women to be shallow, jealous, and always chasing after men like they have no existence besides that. Now I do realize that Courtney, Carly and a little bit of Gia seem to act this way, and sadly this is the way that Soap Opera often portray women characters. It seems that integrity is sacrificed to make "cat fights" happen, and that's why these three are minor in the grand scheme of things. I would rather show Brenda, Epiphany, Nadine, Elizabeth who I feel are a healthier and more accurate depiction of real life women than stereotypical soap opera characters, at least in this fic anyways. So I want to apologize if it feels a bit tropey when it comes to these women being jealous of Elizabeth. I will go more in depth to why these feelings exist, and hopefully make these characters more than one note despite them not being a huge part of the story.

* * *

Chapter Three

"The Blind Date"

Courtney Matthews was on a mission. She didn't care why Elizabeth was in town, but she wanted the little wretch gone before she could sink her claws into Jason. It was bad enough that Nadine was making doe eyes at Jason in order to land herself in his pants and wallet, now she had to put up with the woman who Jason had wanted to be with but never got the chance. She had waited years to get her chance to start over with Jason, and she wasn't going to lose it now. She was so tired of losing, and scraping by in this world. She had grown up with her con woman of a mother, hopping from bed to bed and Courtney had to endure "new" dads every other week. A few who had been more interested in Courtney than her mother at times, she thought with her stomach twisted violently into knots.

She refused to be like that again. She refused to have to lay on her back for money, or work the stripper pole to get by. She refused to have to sleep in the back of a car with trash, using fast food wrappers as a makeshift blanket and hunger gnawing at her empty stomach while her mother screwed her latest man on the hood of the car. Courtney felt her jaw clench tightly, determination filled her heart. She wanted a good shot in life, and Jason was her good shot. She had messed things up so badly, but she could fix them given the chance. She knew she could, so she couldn't let him slip away no matter what. "And you sure you will be here in time?" She asked the person on the other end of the phone.

" _I've already set up my flight."_

"Good," Courtney said, firmly. "I knew I could count on you, Ric."

" _Of course, I'd help. What is family for?"_

Courtney barely repressed a snort.

Ric Lansing was family, sort of. While Courtney was Sonny's sister through their father, Ric was Sonny's brother through his maternal side. Sonny didn't particularly care for his half-brother after all the horrible stuff he has done over the years to get Sonny landed in jail, not to mention drugging and sleeping with Carly. Courtney had no love for him, either, but she wasn't above using him to keep Elizabeth far away from Jason. She remembered that Ric had been interested in the brunette's picture that Jason had kept on the mantle next to pictures of his nephew, Michael and sister, Emily. Of course, Elizabeth hadn't been in town at that point, just starting her "big" career in Paris.

But now that she was back, Courtney could rely on Ric's need to be better and have all that Jason had. What better than to put Elizabeth in his crosshairs? With Elizabeth out of the way, half of Courtney's problems were solved.

She hung up the phone just in time for Carly to walk in. If the other blonde knew that she had basically given incentive for Ric to return to Port Charles, she had a feeling that she would never be forgiven. But to get the man and the life that she deserved, Courtney would take any and all risks even if she had to throw her friends and family under the bus in the process.

"Who was that?" Carly asked, curiously.

"Just the social service office. My paperwork to become a foster mom has gone through," Courtney lied, through her teeth. "Where is Jason? I thought that he was supposed to be with you? Or has he already run off chasing Elizabeth?"

Carly let out a deep sigh. "No, he isn't chasing Elizabeth. Thank goodness."

"Then where is he?"

"He and Nadine took Michael to the movies," Carly stated, after a moment of a hesitation.

"And you let them?" Courtney's eyes widened in disbelief. "You know how I feel about her! She's a manipulator, Carly! She used her profession to make Jason think he needed an on call doctor, and is now using her wiles to win her way into his home, not to mention the guards that she screws alone the way."

"Do you have proof she is sleeping with any of the guards?" Carly asked.

"Are you defending her?" Courtney sneered.

"No, I don't like her, either. But I know better than to throw around accusations without proof, especially to Jason," Carly commented, with a hard smile. "If you know that Nadine is sleeping with the guards, then get evidence or make some."

"Make some?"

"There is more than one way to skin a deer, and there is more than one way to get rid of little problems like Elizabeth Webber and Nadine Crowell."

* * *

Elizabeth was at a glass making shop, looking over all the finely crafted birds, flowers and vases that had been handmade. Her grandmother had always loved such things, and she would always buy something small to put into the curio cabinet that reminded her Audrey. It was a small way to keep the woman's memory alive and deal with the wealth of guilt of never getting to say goodbye. She sighed, stroking the glass rose that she intended to buy. The stem was made of a clear green tint glass with delicate leaves just a shade different, and the petals were a beautiful red, dusted with deep pink crystals that shimmered underneath the light. She made her way to the counter when she nearly bumped into someone. "Oh, my goodness, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there," Elizabeth apologized, and then nearly recoiled when the woman turned around.

It was Emily Quartermain, Jason's younger sister and once upon a time her best friend.

Elizabeth felt unease sink into her gut. She wanted to believe that Emily would have grown and matured after seven years, but there was something about Port Charles that seemed to bring the toxicity out of most people. "Hello, Emily," she greeted, with a polite smile that gave away nothing of the panic that burned inside her.

"Elizabeth, I heard from Bobbie you were in town," Emily Quartermain said, with a light laugh. She looked so much like she had seven years ago, and greeted her with a bright smile as if they were still the best of buds. "I couldn't believe it. It has been so long since I last saw you."

"Yeah, it is has," Elizabeth replied, barely keeping a grimace off her face. The last time that Emily and she had seen each other is when Emily threw a glass of champagne all in her face for telling Lucky off for putting his hands on her when she made it clear that she had no interest in marrying him. "I heard that you and Nicolas were engaged."

"It wasn't easy, especially with Courtney hanging around," Emily wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I'm not sure what Jason ever saw in her, but thank heavens he has divorced the witch." Her eyes widened slightly, and then she hastily added, "But Jason isn't lonely. He has Nadine now, a nice girl that isn't anything like Courtney or Carly."

Elizabeth almost rolled her eyes. It was clear that Emily added that last tidbit in as if she were afraid that if Elizabeth thought Jason was available then she'd be running after him in a split second. While she had no desires for Jason like that now, it wouldn't have been Emily or anyone else's business if she did. "I know. Jason told me when we ran into each other day," Elizabeth stated, evenly. "He seems rather taken with Nadine. It's good, he deserves to have someone love and cherish him."

"He really does," Emily said, her expression softening. She fiddled with the vase in her arms before she cleared her throat, and brushed her hair of her face. "You know that Lucky has been worried about you all these years. He always longed for you to come home, and that one day you would remember how much you owed and loved him."

 _The words owed and loved did not belong in the same sentence_ , Elizabeth thought, feeling a rush of annoyance burn in her cheeks. A person didn't owe another person their love. A person chooses to give someone their love. It didn't work like a bank, with debt and interest, all cold and clinical. At least, it shouldn't be. "Emily, I'm not looking to get back together with Lucky," Elizabeth told her, not beating around the bush. Subtly didn't work with thick headed people who were on Team Spencer, and it was best to be as blunt as possible so they couldn't read her politeness as a sign on her forehead saying, 'Hello, I am Doormat.'

"But you going to be are free from that con of a contract that Jax and Brenda tricked you into, and you are finally home, and Lucky is willing to forgive the past and move on," Emily said, brightly. It was as if the other woman was deliberately obtuse to the fact that Elizabeth didn't seem all that excited about the vision that Emily described. "Why aren't you willing to give it a chance?"

Elizabeth put the change the cashier handed her into the donation jar. She gave them a quick smile and thanks before accepting the little box with her glass rose in, and turned on her heel, keenly aware of Emily following her like a dog with a bone. "I don't know what Lucky has been feeding you, Emily, but none of it is true. Jax and Brenda never conned me. In fact, I was willing to work for Deception from Port Charles until the harassment of the Spencer family, you and many others made this town intolerable to live in."

"If you weren't conned into then why stay on as a model? You were miserable!" Emily countered, stubbornly.

"I was miserable because you all were making me miserable!" Elizabeth whirled around. They were on the very edge of the park which was quiet and empty at this time of day. "You all acted like I was some savior meant to cure Lucky of whatever trauma he endured on that island, like I alone had some magical key that would fix everything and it'd be all hunky dory. But it wasn't like that. Lucky was bitter and angry and dangerous. You all didn't have to deal with his rages, I did. You all didn't have to worry when it'd escalate from yelling to something more physical, I did. And when I dared to mention maybe getting Lucky into therapy or have him talk to someone, it was always, 'No, Elizabeth. All he needs is the power of your love. True love can get you through anything.' Well, guess what? If that's true love, it sucked."

Emily gaped at her, mouth opening and closing in an unflattering imitation of a fish.

"And no, being a model was never in my plans, but I was drowning under the weight that all of you put on me. And no matter how hard I tried to get anyone to listen, you all were deaf to what I was going through. So when Brenda presented me with an offer, I saw the chance to get back my freedom and I will be damned before I regret taking it," Elizabeth told her, vehemently. Her blue eyes were alit with a righteous anger, and she couldn't believe how obsessed people were with Lucky's happiness. There was wanting someone to be happy and trying to help, and then there was bending over backwards to cater to a little boy masquerade as a man. She knew which category she'd place Lucky in.

"I-I can't believe you! You have really changed!" Emily declared once she found her voice. She drew herself up tall, and glowered at Elizabeth like she was something on the bottom of her shoe. "What happened to the sweet girl who loved Lucky? What happened to my best friend who—?"

"Who was a push over and let everyone else choose what was best for her?" Elizabeth cut her off, harshly. "Look Emily, I didn't want to come off as a bitch, but I know I already have so I see no point in holding back now," she stated, bluntly. "We haven't seen each other in years. We haven't talked or spoken. You know nothing about what my life is like, or who is in it. Did it ever occur to you that I wasn't pining away for Lucky? That I got on my own two feet and moved on while building a beautiful life with people that love and value the person that I am today?

"And you know, maybe if you had cared to ask about my life—to call and ask to have lunch, and didn't try to immediately throw me under the bus for the next coming of Luke and Laura that you and everyone else seem to think Lucky and I would be then I would have respected you enough to hear you out on this," Elizabeth told her, sorrow etched in her face. She blinked away the angry tears, and just shook her head sadly. "I still would have told you that Lucky and I weren't happening, but I would have done it a lot nicer than this. And furthermore don't act like my attitude isn't warranted. When I stayed on with Deception after Jax took over, you all turned your backs on me so fast that it was mind boggling, especially after everything I had given up and sacrificed to be a part of your family. So you don't get to play victim here. I made my choices, and you made yours."

Emily stood there flushed in the face, and her breaths were coming in sharp and shallow gasp. The look in her eyes seemed to convey the sentiment that Elizabeth was the lowest of the low, along with a nice _'go to hell'._

"Now," Elizabeth swiftly composed herself, only feeling a margin of guilt for blowing up on Emily like that, "I have someone I am supposed to meet, and despite the ugliness of our chat…I do wish you and Nicolas nothing, but the best in your engagement. Don't let Helena spoil your happiness, not for a moment. Even if we aren't friends anymore and clearly that won't change in the future, I always thought you and Nicolas deserved to be happy together."

"Like I would believe that after everything you just said," Emily spat, viciously. "You know what? You really are the two-faced bitch that Gia always said you were. I can't believe we were fooled for so long. I don't know why Lucky even bothers with you. I certainly won't until you learn to pull your head out of your ass."

 _Pot. Kettle._ Elizabeth thought, watching the Quartermain girl furiously storm away. She had been genuine in wishing her happiness with Nicolas because while it was annoying to have them hounding her about Lucky—even though it has been nearly _SEVEN YEARS!—_ she didn't wish them harm. She certainly wasn't going to be buddy buddy with people who thought her value was attached to what man she was with, and didn't see her for her own merit, but sometimes like right now there was a pang. It was an echo of sadness for the friendship that was lost, and would never exist again.

Turning her mind away from her former friend, she organized her thoughts and feelings the best she could and made her way down the street towards the café where she was to have her blind date. She arrived with ten minutes to spare, as she glanced down at the watch on her wrist. She was glad she was here a little bit early because that gave her time to prepare. She was a bit nervous, glancing around at the random people that were at the nice café, and took a seat at a table in a secluded corner. _When my date shows up…how am I supposed to know who he is? I don't even know what the man looks like. Not for the lack of trying to get Epiphany to send me a photo,_ she thought, with a glare down at her phone. She tossed it into her purse, and folded her hands on the table in front of her neatly. She wore a simply silky short sleeved cobalt button up blouse, and a pair of black skinny jeans with her knee high black stiletto boots. It wasn't too casual and wasn't too elegant, just a perfect mixture.

She hadn't done too much with her hair and makeup. She just pulled her hair back into a neat ponytail and just a touch of lip gloss. Brenda would always say how envious she was that Elizabeth could pull of any style if she really wanted to, and believe her, she had been through many styles as her time as a model. However, the more natural a look felt, the more she liked it. She never liked being caked in make up so much that it felt like she was wearing a mask.

She casually looked around, and wondered if Sherlock was already here. She didn't see anyone who looked like the detective, but he didn't say he was good at blending it. He must be damned good if she could spot neither hide nor hair of him. There was only a pair of business men, a young couple making cooing noises at each other in between making out, an elderly woman who had a purse the size of Canada that was red and gaudy. _Maybe he wasn't here yet,_ she thought, her stomach twisting at the thought.

"Here you go, madam. One cinnamon tea."

A voice came from behind that Elizabeth assumed was the waiter because who else would bring tea to the table, and set it down in front of her. A look of bemusement fell over her face, and she looked up, saying, "Huh? I haven't actually ordered ye…" And her voice died on her when she found herself staring up into a familiar set of eyes.

"That's fine. You were planning on ordering one of these. Isn't that right?" The man asked, his lips shaped like a cupid's bow curled up into a smirk. His eyes were deep pool of slate blue and his intense stare on her face made her cheek flush. His midnight hair had been cut short and neat, and his perfectly trimmed beard ran along his strong, proud jaw covering it. Hi 6'1" frame was draped in an expensive tailored suit that fit his body like a glove, and made out of fabric that looked like it was smooth as butter.

"…you're…" Elizabeth felt like the cat had her tongue. She could barely believe it. "You were at the art soirée in Paris. You bought my painting of the ocean sunset."

How could she not have noticed the fine specimen of masculinity like him? She hadn't been the only one whose head been turned that night, but one of the few that had actually gotten to speak with him. She wished the conversation had been longer, but she had been swept away by the gallery owner and by the time she had gotten back, he had been gone. Him and his gorgeous broad shoulders. Did she mention he had broad shoulders? She really liked broad shoulders, and his hands! Hands with the long, powerful fingers. If someone had asked her to paint up her dream man, she was pretty sure it end up looking damn near close to the man in front of her. _Stop salivating like a starving dog presented with a bone,_ she scolded herself, and resisted the urge to fan her burning face.

"Yes, I did. It sits in my office. I find myself looking at when I need to calm down after a stressful meeting. The way you captured the sunset on the ocean waters, it almost looks like a photograph, it's so perfect," he complimented her, his eyes crinkled around the edges when he smiled.

"I…I can't say I ever expected to see you again," Elizabeth said, with a smile. What she wouldn't give to be able to paint him. She'd have him sit on a terrace, staring out at some distance as she painted his regal profile. "What brings you to Port Charles?"

"Interesting business ventures you could say," he replied, deliberately vague. "You aren't in the mood for cinnamon tea today?"

"No, it's not that. I just…you took me by surprise," she admitted, with a slightly sheepish laugh. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and she watched him sit down on the other side of the table, holding his own cup of tea in his hand. She felt a slight hesitance build in her. She would enjoy talking to him—Mycroft, if she remembered his name correctly though she couldn't put her thumb on his last name—about art and so much more, she knew this. However, she was expecting her blind date to be here soon, and well, her mysterious man was probably expecting a single lady sitting alone.

"Is something wrong? You're alone, aren't you?" Mycroft asked, with his head tilted. He seemed to pick up on her hesitance.

"Oh…no, um, I'm kind of meeting someone here today," Elizabeth said, a note of regret in her voice.

"Ah." His eyes flickered with an epiphany. "A blind date then."

Elizabeth felt a jolt of surprise shoot down her spine. "How did you know?"

Mycroft smiled. "I've been watching you since you crossed the street on your way here. You seemed too concerned with the time and surroundings for this to be a run-of-the-mill social occasion," he explained, with an accent that was so delicious it should have been illegal.

 _Why do British men sound so hot?_ Elizabeth thought, faintly. There were handful of accents that sounded amazing, but the British one was at the top of the list for her personally. And then she felt bad because she shouldn't be thinking about Mycroft or his accent when there was some guy who she was about to be on a date with.

There was a slight twinkle in his eyes as if he read her thoughts, but he continued on with his analysis. "Based on the movement of your eyes as well as your behavior, you're feeling anxious and tense. You're stressed because you don't know the person you're here to meet. You even wish that you could escape…that you could get out of here. Isn't that right?"

His words were like a blow to her heart with how accurate they were. He was amazingly good at seeing through the brave front she put on, and seeing to the heart of her issue. He was as good as Sherlock with deduction, she would hazard a guess. At least, when it came to her that was. Who knows if Mycroft would be good at picking apart crime scenes or what not.

"If you don't want to meet this person, then you should just escape."

"Wha…what?" Elizabeth gawked.

"Based on when you got here, I'd say that you're supposed to be meeting this person at two o'clock, yes?" Mycroft said, with a patient smile. "You still have five minutes to make a hasty getaway if you so desired. You shouldn't feel obligated to meet with someone you don't even know if it's this unappealing to you."

"Well…" Elizabeth hesitated. Oh, she wished she could just book it out of here. She didn't really want to meet some stranger, but Epiphany was so hopeful that she would like this guy. And even Brenda said that Elizabeth needed to put herself out there. But wasn't there a better way to do that without head diving into something blind?

"You can still get out of this without having to meet this person. It will be as if it never happened," Mycroft told her, his voice very compelling. It was like a low rumbled of thunder that caused the hair to stand back on the nape of a person's neck as they inevitably waited for the storm to come rolling in. "Your life is yours…you get to make the decisions, not others."

Yes, she did. Elizabeth felt her resolve start to strengthen inside of her. As much as she appreciated her friends, this wasn't the way she wanted to go back to reviving her love that had been pretty much DOA. She wanted to take her time, to build up her life after her modeling contract ended, and then finally settle down once all the hubbub about that came to an end. But she had to take her time, and do it her way if things were going to unfold right.

"What are you going to do? This man may already be close by. If you need someone to leave the café with you, I'd be happy to help…" Mycroft let the offer hang there in the air between them, waiting for the cue from her. It was something she appreciated more than he knew.

There was a pause, where Elizabeth lingered in indecision.

"There's no need to feel bad about it. After all, I'm the one who pushed you do it," Mycroft said, with a shrug of his right shoulder.

"No. You are right. I didn't want to be pushed into this, but felt obligated to. My friends want me to be happy so they try to get me to come out of myself in areas of my life that I've neglected, but I don't want to go into something blind. I want both my eyes open so I can see what I'm getting myself into," Elizabeth said, with soft smile in his direction. "Besides, it's my choice, remember? I am choosing to do this even if you are one who offered the solution."

As she started to get up out of her seat, Mycroft uncrosses and then re-crosses his legs in front of him, smiling and looking very relaxed. He watched her with rapt attention, as if committing everything about her to detail in this moment. "Still, I was able to learn something about how you think, so that's good," he said, a flash of pearly white teeth as his lips broadened into a deeper smile.

Elizabeth froze, and narrowed her eyes at him. "What's that supposed to _mean_?"

Mycroft let out a low chuckle. "Three minutes left until it's two…I'd say it's just about time," he stated, glancing down at his watch and completely avoiding her question. He lifted his gaze, motioning for her to sit back down with eyes.

Baffled, Elizabeth found herself doing just that. She wanted to know what was going on, like a curious cat, and Mycroft's behavior called for some answers.

"I apologize for deceiving you," he said, with an apologetic look. "The person you're meeting here for your blind date is none other than me."

Elizabeth felt her entire world tilt, and she could hardly believe her ears. _Did he just say…? He can't really…? Oh, why didn't I see it before? A man I just happened to meet at the soiree, one that Epiphany had introduced me to shows up at the café where I am meeting my blind date? Could I get any more dense?_ She mentally scolded herself for not seeing it before. Talk about a whole new meaning to the term "blind date". Her libido that had been standing at attention the second he had shown up decided that Epiphany needed to be sent a wonderful basket full of the best sweets and goodies that money could buy for setting her up with this man out of all men. Suddenly, Elizabeth had a thought. She stared at Mycroft for a moment—a long, hard moment—and the more she looked at him the more she could see the subtle similarities to a certain blue eyed, perceptive consulting detective. "Mycroft, forgive me, but your last name escapes me…" Elizabeth said, slowly. "I know Epiphany told me it when we were at the soiree, but she is terrible with last names. She has known me for years and still introduces me as Elizabeth Webster."

"Ah, forgive me. My name is Mycroft Holmes, and it is a pleasure to remake your acquaintance," he said, with a sly sort of smile as if he knew her train of thought.

"Holmes? Any relation to Sherlock Holmes?" She asked, her eyes flickered around the café with a hint of uncertainty.

"My little brother," Mycroft sighed, his left eyebrow ticked upward. "As embarrassed as I am to admit such."

"Oh, dear," Elizabeth whispered. She had seen the similarities in looks, but there was more. The way they were both so perceptive and even the way they spoke were alike, and yet at the same time so different. Her stomach fluttered nervously, because she literally hired Sherlock to investigate his own brother without knowing it. She could only be imagining the shock that Sherlock was going through right now. "That explains so much."

"You seem like you aren't sure how to react right now. Actually, no," he commented, his keen and sharp icy blue eyes swept across her features. "It's more like you are confused."

"Uh, well, you're not wrong. It's just a lot to wrap my head around," Elizabeth chuckled, brushing her hair out of her face and looking over at him. "My friend sets me up with the handsome stranger from a gala and now…" She bit her lower lip, unsure if she should confess that she was paying his brother to spy on him even if it was an honest mistake. "I'm just trying to process it."

His lips curled into a smirk so sly and delicious it should be made illegal. His eyes grew hooded, and he regarded her with a hint of mischief in his blue pools. "I see. Well then, since you are in such a confused state it would be only fair for me to clarify and explain what is going on," Mycroft stated, with a deep chuckle that did things to Elizabeth's insides.

Her eyes widened, a fraction. "You mean there is more than what is going than a blind date?"

"There is. I told your friend Epiphany this when I requested this blind date with you, but I view this as an opportunity to establish a serious relationship with you, potentially leading to marriage," Mycroft told her, as if he were merely speaking about the weather outside.

Elizabeth felt her mouth drop open slightly. "Marriage?!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

(I have changed the cast up a bit to fit the "Guard Me, Sherlock" version of the character a tiny bit. The writers of the game though have Benedict Cumberbatch's Sherlock down pat, so I couldn't imagine another actor in the role. I changed the others because while I love the many actors who have played those roles, none of them seem to fit the characters in the game so I felt it necessary to change the portrayers. Feel free though to choose your own fancast, this is just who I have in mind when I write. ***Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock Holmes, Richard Armitage as Mycroft Holmes, Max Brown as John Waston, Daniel Craig as Greg Lestrade***)

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This is NOT a love triangle. I will do Sherlock and John versions with Elizabeth eventually, so there isn't no love triangle, but that doesn't mean more than one person won't have unrequited feelings for certain people.

Courtney's Issues: Like I said in the author's note in the beginning, I hate falling into the jealous trope for women characters. So I am trying to give depth to why Courtney is the way she is, and as you can tell her mother really screwed her up as a child. While Courtney won't be a likeable character, I do hope that the reader will have sympathy for her even while not liking the actions she has taken. I will go more in depth with Carly and Gia, but I think Gia will probably be the only one that the readers' opinion will turn around on completely.

Why is Emily OOC? Uh, no, I don't believe she is. Emily circa 2001-03 was not a good friend really to Elizabeth. Not saying Elizabeth perfect, but fact remains that I really didn't care for Emily during this time. Now the fanfic is set in 2008, but I believe Emily and Elizabeth grew out of who they were during the 01-03 period, and did so together. Since Elizabeth didn't stick around, she didn't have the good friendship with Emily and thus, Emily didn't have the good influence to grow beyond her childish behavior. (Don't quote me on the timeline here, I haven't watched early GH aside from Liason clips in a long time so my memory is a bit murky.)

Was Elizabeth treated like an extension of Lucky? During 2000-01 period, yes! Every word out of anyone's mouth was 'poor Lucky' or how Liz had to try for him, ignoring the fact that she obviously was in love with Jason, but stayed with Lucky out of obligation. She also hated modeling and didn't want to do it. She hated being dolled up, but stayed because it was Lucky's dream to be a photographer, and no matter what, she was always bullied back into doing it made to feel guilty if she wasn't sacrificing her sense of self at the altar of Lucky. Lucky himself did not love Elizabeth at this time, and also was staying with her out of obligation. That being said, the writers had everyone go from treating Liz like her own person to Lucky's girlfriend and all her life had to be about Lucky, except with Jason. Jason treated Elizabeth like her own person, and if Steve Burton hadn't left again I believe GH would have given Liason a true, decent shot without a lie, or triangle, or anything else coming in between them.

Is Elizabeth being too cruel? I don't believe so. Imagine having the people you loved and cherished turn their back on you because you did something they didn't like. You made a choice—a simple choice about a job—and they are poof, gone from your life and treating you like a pariah. Which is kind of cannon to how the Spencers and Em and Nic went MIA out of Elizabeth's life really after the not-wedding to Lucky, so it's no OOC on their part to me. As for Elizabeth's behavior, she doesn't want to come off as mean or bitchy. She doesn't put that much thought into it, but it is frustrating after so many years to have people who you once counted on and betrayed you to walk up to you and try to dictate your life to fit their ideals. She refuses to live life to others specifications, and lives for herself. Her freedom isn't a price she is willing to pay for love.

Mycroft's Version! As you all know these stories are inspired from "Guard Me, Sherlock". An interactive romance novella kind of app, and even good portions of the dialogue are straight from the game with a bit of editing (DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN GUARD ME SHERLOCK). Mycroft's story to me was my favorite to pair with Elizabeth Webber. There was something about the dynamic to it that appealed to me. Not that John, or Sherlock's weren't good (and I am writing those version paired with Elizabeth, too), but I like how Elizabeth—who has often had her choices taken away—is given choice constantly by Mycroft. Like when they first meet at the restaurant on the blind date, he waits and lets her make her choice. He allows her that control, and allows her to know that her choice is valued no matter what. I love that.

RRs are appreciated! Also if you could stop by on AO3, my penname is ThroughtheMirrorDarkly there, too, and leave a kudos on this story to help promote it would be wonderful! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing from General Hospital which belongs to ABC and it's respective owners. I do not own Sherlock BBC, which belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and it's respective owners. I don't own "Guard Me, Sherlock". That belongs to it's respective owners. Hercule Poirot is a creation of Agatha Christy, and not mine! This is only for pure amusement and imagination, and to hone my writing skills.

Summary: Elizabeth Webber broke the shackles of her past with true grit and a steel spine. She had stopped being what people expected of her, and lived by her own rules, and picked up a paint brush, never setting it down. But now the past comes back to threaten all she holds dear and the only man who can find and stop this mysterious stalker is none other than Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective and recently exiled from London.

Pairings: Mycroft/Elizabeth, mentions of Liason and Lucky/Liz

AU History: In a world where the reins of Deception were in Brenda Barrett's and Jasper Jax's hands, Elizabeth Webber was given a choice. A life free of those that would mold her into a fragile doll, and where she was able to flourish and grow into someone she wanted to be. She left Port Charles, and never looked back, until the end of her contract nears and Brenda wants her to do once last event. Old faces, old problems threaten to tear Elizabeth down from the life that she has built, but it is the surprising offer from Mycroft Holmes that could be her salvation or damnation.

Inspired by the "Guard Me, Sherlock" Game. It is an app available on all Andriod devices. Great game, I love it though waiting for tickets and such is a bit of a pain. Some dialogue and a little bit of the story plots from the game will be worked into the fanfiction, but have a GH twist and spin on certain things.

I want to thank CandyHearts22, Meghie03, Twisted Musalih, babeboo1968, trini12180, arcoiris0502, notenoughlove, brae76, killianariel18100 for the favs! You all lovely!

I want to thank KristinaDEllis, Wonderwomom, babeboo1968, liasonlover14, trini12180, bjq, Of Elfin Blood, arcoiris0502, ciocad, notenoughlove, aphass, brae76, kcke2pen, vonnicus36, cotytto for the follows! You are wonderful! Thank you!

I want to thank, CandyHearts22, kcke2pen, trini12180, leasmom, Twisted Musalih, arcoiris0502, Guest, chiki'62, jsmith78 for all the lovely reviews. Thank you all so much!

Guest Reviews:

Leasmom: Thank you so much! He is always a bit of a shadow person in the movies and other stories. The game which this was based off really gave him a believable romance, which hopefully I will translate well enough for this fanfic with Elizabeth.

Guest: ;) Glad that you enjoyed Mycroft and his chemistry with Elizabeth. There might be a reason he is quick on the marriage, but you'll have to read to see. Agreed! Emily was a brat back then, but she eventually grew out of it for the most part. She was really a well-rounded character before they killed her off, and it was a shame because Emily had come so far. It was a bit of a pattern to turn Liz into a "yes person" for Lucky and co. in 2001 and in 2006, and it should have really been addressed head on. The writers however now have Liz painted as a pariah who did things maliciously when all the wrongs she committed really did have a reason, not always a good reason but a reason. I always thought Courtney's con artist of a mother could have explained so much about her behavior and the writers could have used it to give a depth that her character on the show lacked. It is sad, isn't it? That she does have opportunities with Sonny as her brother, but she has it so engrained in her brain and personality that the only way for her to be successful is to be married to a man with power and money. She literally sees no other way. Oh, feel free to hate Courtney. While having sympathy for her, she has no ambition to change for the better. Courtney really had potential in the beginning until they turned into Carly 2.0 to give "Jarly" a happy ending through a proxy, that's what it really felt like. Thank you for the wonderful review!

Chiki'62: He is a bit quick on marriage, but it will all be explained. Yep, Em has her Spencer ear buds in heavily but Elizabeth wasn't afraid to set Emily straight. Glad that you enjoyed Mycroft! :D

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

" **The Proposal"**

Sunlight poured down through the canopy of trees that shaded the red brick path through the Nightingale Park. The birds sung sweetly, and chittered overhead as Elizabeth strolled alongside of Mycroft. "Do you come to Nightingale Park often?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the silence that fell over them. Mycroft had convinced her to leave the café behind for an easy stroll in the brand new park that had built and finished just six months ago. Flowers of all colors and types stretched as far as the eye could see, and the air was perfect, not too warm and not too cold. She preferred this park to the older one; she never felt safe in the place after what happened to her there all those years ago.

"I fear this is the first time since I arrived on this trip to the states to admire its beauty. When I have a break in my work, I normally go to Hyde Park to have lunch away from the office and the employees," Mycroft replied, with a trace of a smile on his lips.

"Hyde Park is lovely. I've only been once," Elizabeth said, softly. "It's sad to say that since I've frequented London so often that I've never taken the time to stop and appreciate it like I should have."

Mycroft hummed underneath his breath, his hands shoved into his pockets. "I take it from your vehement reaction at the café to my words that Epiphany had not mentioned my intentions."

"No, no, she did not," Elizabeth said, in a strangled voice. The first thing she was going to do after this whole affair was over was call Epiphany and give her a good talking to. She was admittedly attracted to Mycroft, she wasn't going to lie about that, but to think about marriage to a man she had only met twice? It was laughable, right?

"I apologize," Mycroft said, a light frown upon his lips. "That was not the way I had hoped things would go, but I suppose I should have expected Epiphany to play such games. It is in her nature."

The conversation stalled for a few moments, and Elizabeth busied herself with looking over the beautiful purple hibiscus that flourished nearby. She struggled to find some topic of conversation to make this less awkward between them, and the only thing she knew about was that he worked in the government. "You work for the government, right? I believe I heard Epiphany say something like that when she introduced us," Elizabeth asked. Despite her reservations, she really wanted to learn more about him. There was something so alluring about him that made her a moth to his flame, and she knew she shouldn't get close to get burned. But surely asking a few questions wouldn't be getting too close, and harmless.

"Yes, I work at the Foreign Office," Mycroft answered.

"Sounds daunting," Elizabeth said, with a half-smile.

"It can be daunting and harrowing at times, but jobs with heavier responsibilities are more worth doing, and entail a greater compensation, as well. It's the same whether you're in a government position or an actress and model," Mycroft stated, looking up at the Vista Point that was up above them. The river was so close that the rushing waters could be heard from where they stood. "I feel that I should inform you that I looked into your background before we met."

Normally, that would have given her pause, but given the fact that she sort of did the same thing, she couldn't complain. "Even though it's a blind date?" She asked, slightly teasing. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Perhaps, but it is a rule you have broken yourself, no? You asked my younger brother to investigate me. I'd say we are even on that account," Mycroft informed her, with a slightly devious smile on his face illuminated by the sunlight that filtered down through the trees.

Elizabeth was startled by how attractive he looks, and heat infused into her cheek for two different reasons. She looked down at the ground, feeling embarrassed. "Okay, so we are even," she said, gnawing on her lower lip. "Did your brother tell you that I…uh, had contacted him?"

"My brother may not seem like it, but he is a professional. He'd never divulge information of a client to a third party," Mycroft laughed, his smile dazzling. "I managed to work out that my brother was spying on us."

"You did?"

Mycroft nodded. "Sherlock is not the only one in the family with an eye for detail."

"If you are just as perspective and intelligent as your brother is," Elizabeth commented, mildly. "Why aren't you a detective like him?"

"Me?" Mycroft blinked.

"Oh, I mean…working at the Foreign Office is naturally an amazing job," she reassured him, fearing that she may have unintentionally offended him. That hadn't been her intention, at all. "I just meant that you seem like you'd make a good detective, too."

A frown settled around his brow, and his jaw tensed ever so slightly, his eyes flickered away from her. "If being a detective involved nothing more than sitting a desk all day and working out solutions to cases, then yes…it might be the type of job for me," Mycroft stated, his fingers adjusting the pricy and stylish Roger Smith wristwatch.

"What do you mean?" She asked, inquisitively.

"Unlike Sherlock, I don't have the drive or ambition to excel as a detective. I'm not even interested in proving that my deductions are correct," Mycroft explained, his tone light. "Whether the solutions I arrive at are right or wrong, I'm fine with either way. To be perfectly blunt, I don't even care. In fact when I think about the time and energy it would take to prove I was correct, I'd rather people think that I am wrong and leave it at that."

"Really?" Elizabeth blinked. It seemed like a waste of talent, but she supposed she could see his point. To have to constantly prove yourself over and over again lost its appeal over time unless someone needed that kind of validation in order to thrive.

"Yes. Also, I have to say that I enjoy what I do for a living now. Other than the fact is sends me abroad so often that is," Mycroft smiled.

"You must have seen all sorts of places," Elizabeth commented, her love for travel shining through her hesitance. Her job took her to many places—like Italy, France, Japan—where she wouldn't have gotten to go otherwise. "What is some of the places you've been, if you don't mind my asking?"

"The U.S, obviously. Canada, Switzeland, Spain, Netherlands, Japan, Turkey, Greece, India, China, Singapore…" Mycroft listed off, picking a dandelion's fuzz off of the sleeve of his suit and allowed it be carried away by the wind.

"That many places?" Elizabeth asked, stunned.

Mycroft chuckled. "I've been to France in particular so many times that I'm sick of the sight of the Eiffel Tower, _foie gras_ and croissants," he stated, with mirth glinting in his eyes. "But there are still some beautiful sights."

"Like Paris?"

"Work mainly sends me to Paris, but I'm partial to southwestern France. Montignac and the Dordogne valley area, for example. The towns are simple, but nonetheless beautiful," Mycroft told her, a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

"Montignac?" Elizabeth could not recall ever visiting there, and yet the name sounded familiar. Perhaps, she had read about in the many travel guides that she had collected over the years.

"Yes. It's near the location of the cave paintings of Lascaux," Mycroft said, his head tilted ever so slightly to the left. "Following their discovery in 1940, a great number of people came to view the cave paintings of Lascaux, but they were closed 23 years later, in 1963."

"Closed? They are no longer open to the public?" She frowned.

"The interior of the cave was being damaged by the people who were going in to see them. To prevent further damage, a replica was built nearby. That is opened to tourists," Mycroft placed a hand on the small of her back, and to her surprise, she found that she didn't mind it. It large hand was gentle, but she could feel the potential strength they held as he ushered her past the roses. "Care to take a guess as to how the interior of the cave was being damaged by all the people going to visit the paintings?"

"Hmmm," Elizabeth placed her finger tips to her lips, thinking about it. She knew that the oils of a person's skin could temporarily damage the growth of stalagmites and stalactites, but he didn't sound as if he were referring to that. Instead, his question seemed aimed at the paintings. She doubted that anyone, save for the first people who discovered the cave and archaeologists thereafter, had been allowed to touch the paintings. So civilians would probably have gotten kicked out if they had done that, so that left one possible culprit that she could think of. "Was it because the visitors exhaled carbon dioxide and that had a negative impact on the cave, or something…?"

"Correct." He looked pleasantly surprised and his smile broadened in a way that left her a little flushed. "I had thought that a difficult question and you got it right. Humans painted those pictures over 20,000 years ago, and they were untouched and unseen in that cave as it trapped in a time capsule. A time capsule opened in the 200th century, and the human physiological functions ended up inflicting damage on those very same paintings. Ironic, isn't it?"

"In a way, I suppose," Elizabeth said, contemplating it. "Still it might have been for the best that the time capsule wasn't opened until the 200th century. If it had been discovered at an early time where we hadn't been able to identify what was causing the deterioration of the paintings, who's to say that they would still be there today?"

"A fine thought," Mycroft nodded. His bitter and sardonic expression softened, and he regarded her with warm blue eyes. "If it had been discovered before 1940s, we might not even been able to have an accurate replica built in order for people to still enjoy the cave paintings without damaging the originals."

"Still, it's a shame that you can't see the real thing, but this way people will be able to enjoy it for generations to come," Elizabeth said, her eyes catching his. For a moment, the two found themselves look at one another and both smiled. She had been so nervous beforehand, but now that she was here, she felt calm. She was even enjoying the date and having fun. She didn't want to ruin the mood, but there was still something nagging at her that she couldn't let go of. "Can I ask you something that's been bothering me since before we left the café?"

"I assume it has something to with my declaration," Mycroft said, his smile slipped into something more detached yet polite. His hand dropped away from her back, and she shivered at the loss of contact.

"You're interested in marriage? We've only just really met," Elizabeth looked up him, through deep blue eyes filled with concern and hesitation. "Isn't that a bit sudden to be bringing up such? Especially on a blind date."

"You're right, of course."

"Then why?" Elizabeth asked, wondering if it was her imagination or had every woman they passed turned to check Mycroft out? Not that she could blame them. He had the looks and the presence that just commanded attention like a magnet.

"This is a very private and delicate topic. We need to be alone to have that discussion," Mycroft told her, his shoulder very tense and his blue eyes narrowed in frustration at something beyond her shoulder. When she turned to look, she saw no one there and didn't know what suddenly brought on such vexation to him. "I see you are wearing one and half inch heels. That shouldn't be a problem."

"Why would my shoes be a problem?" Elizabeth didn't follow.

"Alright, let's go," Mycroft said, his hand sliding into hers. His fingers fill the places between hers, and he walked them out of Nightingale Park at a quick march. Once they get the main road, the two boarded a bus. The bus came to a halt twenty minute later at the large market place in Port Charles, and then they get into a taxi, still no explanation from Mycroft as to just what was going on. Part of Elizabeth wanted to slow down and to ask what this running around it about and yet there is a tiny part of her that is thrilled by the pace. It felt exhilarating in a way she hadn't felt in a long time, a hint of danger and a hint of wonder. Placing trust in the hand of a stranger and allowing herself pulled into the unknown.

They got out of the taxi at the Washington St corner, and finally Elizabeth asked, "Mycroft, as much fun as it is to run around attached to a handsome man like yourself, can you please tell me what this is about?" She looked up at him, both of them shrouded in the golden glow of the late afternoon light.

Mycroft stopped, his hand tightening around hers. His blue eyes flickered behind them, and he watched the street for any sign of oncoming traffic. No cars or person appeared the tension that lined his shoulders eased ever so slightly. "We haven't gotten there yet, but it appears that we were successful."

"Huh?"

"We managed to lose Sherlock," he said, with a smirk that was a bit smug. He seemed utterly tickled at the thought of gaining the upper hand over his brother, and no doubt frustrating the detective to no end.

"Sherlock was really there?" Elizabeth asked. "I didn't see anyone that looked like him, at all."

"At the café, he was disguised as the old woman sitting at a nearby table with that awful gaudy red purse. In Nightingale Park, he was disguised as a young person walking a dog and as a balloon salesman," Mycroft informed her, with a lopsided smile. He looked younger when he smiled like that, as if all the cares and worries he had eased off his face.

Elizabeth giggled, unable to help herself. "You're kidding…!"

"Don't tell me you didn't realize he was following us? You're the one who hired him to observe our date, aren't you?" Mycroft asked, his left eyebrow arched up.

"That's true," she said, in between her laughter. She recalled all the individuals that Mycroft had just spoke about, and she hadn't even realized that it was Sherlock. His ability to disguise himself was awe inspiring. "I guess I just didn't expect him to be so…enthusiastic about following my date to the point that he got dressed up in costume, and not just one but three. I assumed that he must have called off the investigation when he realized that the person he was investigating was actually his own brother."

A bark of laughter escaped from Mycroft before he could help himself. He cleared his throat, ushering her down the street with his hand still entwined with hers. "Don't be ridiculous. Quite the opposite. The fact that I was your date probably made him all the more determined to pursue us everywhere we went," he stated, a roguish smile stretched across his lips. "I can't tell you how much pleasure it gives me to imagine how he must have felt when he realized that I was your blind date."

"What?"

"This is Sherlock we're talking about. It won't be long until his picks up our trail, even here. Let's make sure we talk before that happens," Mycroft stated, ignoring her question entirely. His expression gave her the impression that there was some inside joke that he wasn't quite ready to part with just yet, and mostly likely a joke at Sherlock's expense. They enter a building at the end of the street, it was an assuming brick building on the outside, but once inside, the illusion was shattered. It was beautiful with state of the art technology and luxurious design.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked, looking about with wide eyes.

Mycroft put a finger to his lips, shushing her gently before he led her away from the main area and into a back room. The carpet was a beautiful blue and grey checkered patterns, with white walls and with deep blue drapery. Expensive black leather couches lined the walls, and on the far side of the wall were ceiling to floor windows that gave a lovely view of a masterpiece garden. "This is a building set up by the local government for official uses, such as a home away from home for people like me. It is called Aristotle Academia," he answered, once the door was sealed shut behind them. "It designed to resemble the Diogenes Club in London."

"Diogenes?" Elizabeth said, sitting down on the couch after he gestured for her to do so. "Like the Greek Philosopher?"

"Yes," Mycroft smiled, taking a seat beside her. "Like at the Diogenes Club, this place has a general rule, it's forbidden to let anyone hear your voice at all in here, much less carry on conversation in the main parlor; the only place on the main floor that you are allowed to hold conversation here in the visiting room, which we now sit. Of course, the penthouses above are exempt from such rules."

Elizabeth was bemused why people would create a club with such rules. She knew that it had been popular back in the 1950s that gentlemen clubs had such rules, so she supposed that it was novel idea even it seemed a bit silly to her.

"Fortunately, you and I are the only ones here right now. There aren't any listening devices or hidden cameras, and there are no flying drones in here," Mycroft sighed, relaxing back against the couch.

"Is that a common concern for you?" Elizabeth asked, her brows raising towards her hairline.

"You would be surprised how often that is a worry. I apologize for dragging you all over Port Charles, but I could not have Sherlock hear what I have to say," Mycroft frowned, running a hand along his jaw. He drew in a deep breath, his eyes lost in thought for several moments before he raised his gaze to meet hers.

 _He was striking_ , Elizabeth thought. His chiseled profile, intense blue eyes that peered into her soul and his velvety baritone accented voice that was so powerful that it felt like a physical touch. Before she melted and got lost in those eyes which she felt like she could do so easily, Elizabeth spoke up, "Because it's an extremely private and delicate topic…?"

"Correct. The subject of marriage is private and delicate. But what I'm proposing isn't an average, typical sort of marriage," Mycroft explained, with one of side of his mouth quirked into a charming half-smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm proposing a contractual marriage."

Elizabeth couldn't have been more stunned if she had tried. For several moments, she sat there mimicking a fish and then finally shut her jaw with a snap. She stared at Mycroft, realizing that he was dead serious about this. She didn't know why she thought he'd be otherwise; he didn't strike her as the kind of man to joke about such a commitment. "A contractual marriage?" She whispered out, in disbelief.

"It's only natural that you would feel confused. You probably aren't familiar with the terms, so allow me to explain," Mycroft smiled, but it was not a smile that reached his eyes. "This isn't the type of marriage that happens after two people who have fallen in love. Instead, I'm requesting your services essentially as an actress."

"Wait, wait, wait," Elizabeth held up her hands. "You are saying the marriage would be an act? That we would only _pretend_ to be married?"

"That's right. Three months from now, there will be a party. Due to certain circumstances, I'm going to have to introduce my 'wife' to my boss," Mycroft stated, pinching the bridge of his nose. His hand dropped down, brushing across his lips then chin before he looked at her, his expression amused and beseeching. "And as an actress, I want you to play the role of my wife, Elizabeth Webber."

Elizabeth absorbed that. It took her several minutes to wrap her mind around in, and she twisted the strap of her purse nervously around her fingers. "Um, I think I understand the situation, but it seems a little odd to call playing the role of your 'wife' for one day a contractual marriage," Elizabeth said, worried her lower lip with her teeth. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest, she had never imagined herself as someone's wife. Her career had kept things too busy for her to build a relationship, and her brief relationships never lasted long enough to speak of marriage.

"It's accurate description. For the three months leading up to the party, I'd like you to live with me as if we were newlyweds, doing all the things that married couples do."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, her voice raised an octave. Her eyes looked over the man, underneath the crisp, clean suit was undeniable a body toned and muscles, and then at his hands, the way his fingers lazily traced the arm of the couch. She could image that hand tracing across her skin, and her breath hitched in her throat. She hastily looked away before she embarrassed herself. Surely a man with his level of perception would pick up on her attraction for him. She already felt out of her depth with this conversation as is, she didn't need to add her neglected libido into this.

"The 'main event' itself—the party—in three months, in order to prepare for this, we require a rehearsal period. We can't simply go to the party and 'wing it' pretending as if we're husband and wife. My boss isn't the type of person who would be fooled by that. We have to practice, to rehearse, so that we resemble a real husband and wife as closely as possible."

"E-Even so, I think you are taking this a little too far…" Elizabeth said, with confusion written in her eyes. What kind of boss does he have that he is willing to go to these lengths to please them? It was mind boggling to her.

"I apologize, but this is not open for negotiation. Doing something like this will probably be quite an inconvenience for you, but I plan to provide suitable compensation," Mycroft stated, seeming genuinely contrite for having foisted this upon her. "For three months, you would receive three meals a day, with afternoon breaks included. The two of us would share the household chores as part of 'our' rehearsal. Naturally, we would have separate bedrooms, which would be our private spaces. You would be paid for three months' worth of your service, plus a performance fee for your role in the party. I'll also cover expenses associated with the party."

Separate bedrooms implied that there would be no intention of doing _everything_ a married couple did; why did she feel slightly disappointed? She wasn't going to look at that little feeling any more closely.

Mycroft withdrew his phone from the inner breast pocket of his suit, and unlock the screen, and then his fingers tapped away at it. "While you're staying at my house, I'll cover the cost of the rent at your flat. I understand that you are starting a gallery based out of London, my house I assure you are closer to the location than your flat so travel would not be an issue. Altogether, what you say to this figure here…as your compensation."

He turned the phone screen towards her, and Elizabeth can barely believe her eyes. "You're joking, right?" She asked, startled by the number of zeros. Even after all the money she had made over the years, she had never got used to having it. Many people would think she had a wardrobe the size of Manhattan or luxury vacation houses, but she didn't. She saved and spent it wisely, donating to charities that she loved. Her level headed nature towards her money had a lot to do with her childhood where she had been treated as an afterthought, and most of the things she got were cast off from her sister, Sarah. She didn't get nice new things until she lived with her grandmother, and she appreciated everything little thing she had.

"If it isn't enough, I'll go ahead and increase the daily rate by fifteen percent," Mycroft offered.

"Myc—Mr. Holmes, it's not that! Quite the opposite, it is too much! I couldn't accept such an offer!" Elizabeth stuttered, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Once again, I reiterate that I would be cause of a great inconvenience to you. I think it's a reasonable figure, personally," Mycroft commented, unperturbed by her outburst. "My plan, after all, requires a certain degree of performance on your part, so it is only fair to pay you for the work. As I have said before jobs with heavier responsibility deserve greater compensation."

Elizabeth swallowed, slightly. "Listen, this isn't about how much of an inconvenience it would be, or how much I'd be compensated…" Elizabeth breathed out, her heart thumping in the base of her throat. Any sensible person would have walked out by now, so why was she still sitting here? Because part of her wanted to understand the man sitting beside her, to understand why this was so important to him and more importantly why did he choose her out of all people. "What makes you think that I would be a good wife? Even a pretend one?"

"From the type of person you are, I know that if you accept this sum of money, you won't be able to put in a half-hearted performance," Mycroft answered, with a stoic expression. He slid his phone back into his jacket and folded his hands into his lap.

Elizabeth took a moment to choose her words carefully, feeling like her life had been turned upside down by his proposal. "This isn't about how inconvenient it'd be, or how much I'd be paid. I know you call this a contractual marriage, but even so we're talking about _marriage_ …" She said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Mycroft released a heavy breath. "I understand that it comes with a heavy commitment, and not one usually sprung upon a person like this. If the circumstances had allowed better timing, I would have chosen a different route, but I do believe that this will have certain benefits for you as well."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lucky Spencer."

Her stomach jolted unpleasantly at the name.

"Son of Luke and Laura Spencer, your former fiancé and current cause for concern. I understand that he and his family have been bothering you, ever since you stepped foot back in Port Charles. It has you worried very much," Mycroft stated, his eyes flickered to the view of the garden and away from her pale face. "You are not hopeful for a sign of improvement of their behavior when you make it clear that you are not interested, and in fact, fear some sort of retaliation."

"H-how do you know all of that?" Elizabeth whispered.

"I got a very thorough background check done via a friend of mine. Sherlock is not the only detective in London," Mycroft replied, straightening and fixing his cufflinks. "Lucky Spencer was flagged as a potential threat, for a multitude of reasons. If you accept the contract, I have resources that will make sure you are protected from him and his family. I will not allow you to fall to harm from them."

"No more problems from Lucky at a..." Elizabeth whispered, and glanced away. It was an enticing offer, even though she had a hard time believing he'd be able to do just that. Her stay in Port Charles wouldn't be long, just for the charity event (and to look into a few things that had been bothering her), so she had hoped she wouldn't have to put up with Lucky for long. However, she remembered the first time she attempted to leave the country with Brenda and Jax. How Luke Spencer, Lucky's father, had pulled in some favors to get her labeled a flight risk. It had taken weeks to work out before she could her name cleared, and everything worked out. The Deception legal group worked hard on her behalf to set up security, and keep everything about her schedule locked down to prevent further issues like this.

But what if the Spencers believed that she no longer would have that protect? What if they thought that labeled her as fair game? Luke had a lengthy, criminal history and he was willing to go to any lengths to appease his son out of guilt for never being a good father, or perhaps to make himself feel like a good person. Now that Lucky had suddenly decided he wanted her again, what can of worms could that be opening? Luke had people all over the world that owed him favors, and he wasn't above getting his hands dirty. She couldn't lie and say she wasn't a little bit afraid, even after all this time.

"If you are worried that may not be possible, you don't need to be. When someone makes an enemy of me, they also make an enemy of Great Britain herself," Mycroft reassured her, with a brief smile.

"An enemy of Great Britain?" Elizabeth arched a brow.

"That bit was a joke, actually," Mycroft admitted. "But I do have a great deal of influence within the government. And due to my position, I'm well acquainted with the workings of high society. If this boy Lucky were to lay a hand on you, I can most assure you that he would be dealt with properly and not coddled or given excuses for his behavior. If necessary, I'd be happy to go put this stubborn man in his place right now…"

She couldn't help, but feel a little flattered. "That won't be necessary, but I thank you for the offer. I think I need to try and handle Lucky myself, instead of letting someone else step in and do it for me."

"Very well. As I said before, your life is your life…you get to make the decisions, not others."

 _What a remarkable man,_ Elizabeth thought, looking at him. Despite her reservations about this contractual marriage he had proposed, Mycroft Holmes was easily the most intriguing and astonishing person she had ever met.

His blue eyes peered at her intensely, and his long fingers tapped idle against the arm of the couch. "So what will be, Elizabeth Webber? Will you agree to the marriage contract, or will you walk away from it?"

She weighed the pros and cons inside of her head. Even though she intended to face Lucky and make it clear that there was no future for them despite his delusions, she wasn't sure that it was going to be enough. Her stomach fluttered nervously when she recalled John Waston's words, how he said that Lucky might not pretend to understand the rejection in an effort to attempt at wearing her down. That feeling—trapped and wounded animal feeling—built up like a scream in the back of her throat, when she remembered the days where she had tried to "save" Lucky, where he had been verbally and physically abusive to her, though few had known about the physical. The physical had started later on, and by that point, Elizabeth was used to no one listening to her and hadn't even bothered to tell anyone. It was Jasper Jax that had caught Lucky slapping Elizabeth across the face, and shortly after that Brenda and Jax gave her the option to work for them. They were the only ones that took notice and stepped in. She didn't want to risk falling back into that unhealthy environment, she didn't want to be anywhere near Lucky, but she remembered the look in Lucky's eyes when she had come across him at the docks with Gia.

It chilled her to the bone.

Elizabeth could get security out of being married to Mycroft, even if it were a contractual marriage and the actress part of her was intrigued by the idea of this. At the challenge laid at her feet, and if there was one thing that Elizabeth found irresistible was being challenged. "There would be no repercussion if I said no?"

"None. All I would ask is that you kept the fact that I approached you about such an offer quietly, for both our sakes."

Elizabeth nodded, understandingly. "It would only be for the three months leading up to the party?" She asked, quietly.

"Correct."

"And we would be living together, but we would have separate bedrooms?" Elizabeth looked at him with clarification.

"Naturally."

If Elizabeth were being honest, she really didn't have any reason to say no. The proposal was set up more in her favor than his, and not only would she get protection from the Spencers if things turned worse, she would also get Epiphany off of her back about finding a man. The contractual marriage could be a bit of an adventure, and she glanced at him through her lashes. It wasn't like being married to him would be a hardship.

"So, do you know now what it is you're going to do?" Mycroft inquired, with a surprisingly kind and gentle smile on his face. It startled Elizabeth a little bit because he had seemed so subdued and serious, only to have him smile in this way. It was so genuine and pure, like the mask he wore fell down just in this one moment for her to see.

"While you're the one who proposed this, it's not like I'm saying yes because you've won me over with your slick sales pitch, you realize?" She told him, with a stern tone of voice. "This is my decision, what I want to do. After all, my life is my life and I make the decisions, right?"

"That's right. So we have an agreement then," Mycroft said, pleased. He extends his right hand out towards me, which she timidly reached out and shake. She was surprised by the feel of his hand; she had expected it to feel rough and stiff, but it's softer and warmer than it looks. They hands drop away, and Elizabeth is keenly aware of how cold she feels now. The two rose off of the couch, and Mycroft opened the door, motioning for her to exit. "I'll get in touch with you again tomorrow afternoon. I'd like you to meet with my brother before then and explain to him we're to be married."

"To call him off from looking into you?" Elizabeth asked, with a curious frown.

"No. He would not heed if you asked. You see, the one person who would the biggest threat to us would be my brother," Mycroft explained, sensibly. "I'm sure he'd like to know what we're talking about in private right now, so much so that it's driving him crazy."

"Your brother?" Elizabeth's gaze shot to him, with surprise. "Why would your brother be a threat?"

"You asked him to spy on our date, which will make him all the more determined to find out. If you agree to the contract, you will need to go to him tomorrow and explain that we've decided to get married," he said, with a slight frown on his face. "As you know, Sherlock is exceeding perceptive, and even if you're careful to put on a convincing act, it's possible he'll be able to tell that our 'marriage' is only based on a contract. No matter what it takes, he can't be allowed to find that out."

Elizabeth wondered why it was so important to keep Sherlock out of the loop, but then thought better about asking about it. "Trick the Great Sherlock Holmes? I don't know if that's something I'm really capable of…" she stated, very softly.

"If you were do it, it would not be a matter of how capable you are. You would have to convince him, there is not room for anything less," Mycroft told her, with a quirk of his lips.

"What is our story then?" She asked, tilting her head. "I am assuming if you weren't through all this trouble, you must have some kind of story prepared. Some way we met and fell in love…"

"You and I both fell in love after we met at the gala. Unfortunate circumstances drove me out of your life, and the blind date was an attempt for you to get past our relationship. Instead, it was my attempt to win you back, and after talking about our history, we decided to not put it off any longer and get married right away," Mycroft commented, without batting an eye. He crafted a fine and believable story that would full anyone who wasn't looking deeper than the surface.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip, but nodded. She went to turn away when his hand gently grasped her arm, halting her step forward. She turned towards him, and she let out a small gasp when Mycroft leaned forward. His face was so close to hers that she could see the iris of each of his beautiful cornflower colored eyes, and for a split second, her thumping heart though he meant to kiss her.

A smile flickered over his features, but he did not close the remaining distance between them. "One last thing, you can't disclose the fact that our 'marriage' is actually part of a contract to anyone. Not your parents, not to your friends, not to your bosses."

"But I thought you said Epiphany knew about your proposal?" Elizabeth asked.

"Epiphany knows about what is going on to a point, but she believes this is a real marriage," Mycroft said, his voice deep and low in his throat. "Only you and I are to know that this is actually a contractual marriage. You'll be able to keep that a secret, right?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said, without hesitation. She understood that this was a delicate situation, and that neither of them wanted the scrutiny of the media or worse if it was learned that the contractual marriage was nothing more than a fake. Elizabeth shuddered at what tabloid fodder that would be.

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't mean to posture or appear threatening," Mycroft told her, his hand dropping away from his arm. "But if were someone to discover that the marriage is not real…"

"What would happen?"

"You would find yourself an enemy in the eyes of Great Britain herself."

Somehow, Elizabeth didn't think he was joking this time around. "You're joking again, right?" she whispered, softly. Her heart was thundering inside of her chest, but it was not with fear like he presumed. Something about him, challenging her and pushing her made her want to challenge and push him back. It was a feeling she had never encountered before in her life with anyone.

"Hmm." His blue eyes held a sly glint. "I wonder?"

* * *

Ethan Lovett didn't understand what the whole big appeal of Jason Morgan was. The man was a cold blooded killer that people seemed to believe had a heart of gold, and women just flocked towards his broody angst desperate to have his babies. He was admittedly jealous of the man, his money and all the power he held in the palm of his hand. Everyone knew that if he really wanted to that Jason could take over the organization and leave Sonny high and dry. Ethan just couldn't figure out what compelled the mobster to be so loyal to ticking time bomb that was Sonny Corinthos. If Ethan had been in Jason's place, he would have already put Sonny down like a dog. But that wasn't his biggest issue with Morgan.

It was the fact that Jason had won Nadine's heart.

Ethan had been in love with the woman for two years, and somehow Jason swooped in stealing her away without so much as batting an eye. Nadine was beautiful with her wide blue eyes, and small pixie nose, and the way her face lit up with a smile. It burned him on the inside that she gave those smiles to Jason now. He watched her stitch up the bullet graze on Jason's arm, while Jason stared him down, waiting for him to finish up his report about the incoming shipments from the Ruiz crime family. He wondered if Morgan did this to taunt him. Having Nadine play personal nurse while Ethan could do nothing about it.

"And no sign of this new player in town and his men to cause any more trouble?" Jason said, his expression stoic and unchanging even the needle sunk into his skin. He didn't flinch, or show a hint of pain.

"None." Ethan wished this new player had taught his men to shoot better. He wished that Jason had a bullet to the head, no a graze wound on his arm. "We have it covered. Whoever is playing tricks won't be able to get the drop on us again."

"Good. See that is stays that way," Jason nodded, dismissing him.

Ethan gritted his teeth together, but nodded. He rose up out of the chair and walked to the penthouse door. He didn't know why he looked over his shoulder, but it was like a punch to the gut to see Jason cradled Nadine's jaw gently. To touch her in a way that Ethan felt he didn't have the right to. He shut the door with a steady hand, careful to not let his anger show. He didn't build his way up in the organization just to see it all fall down around him in a split second of lost control. He made it out of the building into the cold air, when his cellphone started to ring. He pulled it out of his jacket, and groaned when he saw it was his half-brother, Lucky Spencer on the other end. If there was one person he hated more than Morgan, it was Lucky.

Spineless, could do no wrong, Lucky. Lucky was the apple of their father's eye, and Ethan was the unwanted shit from an affair gone wrong. Ethan had to work twice as hard for half the recognition from his father, and it was even worse now since the so called "love of Lucky's life" had returned to Port Charles to stir up the boiling pot of drama this cesspool was.

Ethan shoved his cellphone back into his pocket after setting it on silent, and made his way down to the docks for a walk. Once he reached the pier, he pulled out his cigarettes only to realize that he didn't have a lit. He cursed around the cigarette already between his lips, and groaned heavily.

"Need a light?" A husky, seductive voice said.

The woman was dressed up like a 1940s dame, looking like she stepped straight out of a noir film. She reached into her jacket, pulling out a zippo lighter and flipped it open with a dramatic flourish. She held up the flame for him to light his cigarette on, and his eyebrows rose to his hairline. He leaned forward, the tip of the cigarette pressed into the flame. He inhaled deeply, savoring the nicotine fix that he needed to calm his nerves. He watched a satisfied smile pull on those pretty painted red lips, and they were the kind of lips that made men think of all kinds of bad intentions. "And what are you doing down here, princess?" Ethan commented, after removing the cigarette from his mouth. He blew out the smoke, watching it rise into the night before his thumb flicked the end of his cigarette to knock off the ashy bits from the tip. "Shouldn't you be locked away in some tower by now?"

"I'm not some damsel in distress," she laughed, almost tauntingly at him. "I'm the one who usually creates the distress."

Ethan chuckled. "Really? Someone like you?"

"I know," she pouted. "I don't look the type, but you know what they say about the quiet ones…they will always surprise you." There was a sensual flicker of her hazel eyes, and the smirk that practically screamed open invitation.

"Yeah?" Ethan knew that he shouldn't get involved with what trouble this woman was capable of. He'd be over his head in a minute, but he had never been good thinking with the head on his shoulders. "And what kind of surprise do you have in store for me?"

The woman's grin broadened, and Ethan felt like he sold his soul with that single question.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

Roger Smith WristWatch—it is a London based company that makes watches. The creator, Roger Smith, works small workshop on the Isle of Man he, and his team of around 6 people, produce hand-made pieces in the traditional English style. Only 10-12 watches are made per year, and at the price range from £35,000-£250,000, they can certainly afford to. They are made with top-notch quality materials, and sold privately so the quotes prices are just a guestimate.

Foie Gras— Foie gras is one of the most popular and well-known delicacies in French cuisine. It has a taste that is rich, buttery, and delicate, unlike that of a regular duck or goose liver. It can be sold whole, or prepared into mousse, parfait, or pâté. It is typically served as an accompaniment to another food item, such as toast or steak.

RRs are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing from General Hospital which belongs to ABC and it's respective owners. I do not own Sherlock BBC, which belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and it's respective owners. I don't own "Guard Me, Sherlock". That belongs to it's respective owners. Hercule Poirot is a creation of Agatha Christy, and not mine! This is only for pure amusement and imagination, and to hone my writing skills.

Summary: Elizabeth Webber broke the shackles of her past with true grit and a steel spine. She had stopped being what people expected of her, and lived by her own rules, and picked up a paint brush, never setting it down. But now the past comes back to threaten all she holds dear and the only man who can find and stop this mysterious stalker is none other than Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective and recently exiled from London.

Pairings: Mycroft/Elizabeth, mentions of Liason and Lucky/Liz

AU History: In a world where the reins of Deception were in Brenda Barrett's and Jasper Jax's hands, Elizabeth Webber was given a choice. A life free of those that would mold her into a fragile doll, and where she was able to flourish and grow into someone she wanted to be. She left Port Charles, and never looked back, until the end of her contract nears and Brenda wants her to do once last event. Old faces, old problems threaten to tear Elizabeth down from the life that she has built, but it is the surprising offer from Mycroft Holmes that could be her salvation or damnation.

Warnings: Will have a bit of violence, and bit of steamy smexy times, but nothing too explicit. If you want the explicit version you need to go to my AO3 account and read the one on there. Carly, Sonny, Courtney, Lucky and the Spencers hoard will not be likeable so if you like them then you need jump ship. Sam is a non-entity at this point and honestly, I doubt she will even make it into the story. LiRic (Elizabeth and Ric) never happened. Anything else will be made clear throughout the story so please enjoy.

DIFFERENCE IN GH CANNON: Carly had already pushed Jason at Courtney while Lucky was forcing Liz to play model for his mom while he played photographer, so Elizabeth didn't have Jason telling her the hard truths because he was wrapped up in the mess of Courtney/AJ thing.

Inspired by the "Guard Me, Sherlock" Game. It is an app available on all Andriod devices. Great game, I love it though waiting for tickets and such is a bit of a pain. Some dialogue and a little bit of the story plots from the game will be worked into the fanfiction, but have a GH twist and spin on certain things.

I want to thank CandyHearts22, Meghie03, Twisted Musalih, babeboo1968, trini12180, arcoiris0502, notenoughlove, brae76, killianariel18100, Jessiness5134 for the favs! You all lovely!

I want to thank KristinaDEllis, Wonderwomom, babeboo1968, liasonlover14, trini12180, bjq, Of Elfin Blood, arcoiris0502, ciocad, notenoughlove, aphass, brae76, kcke2pen, vonnicus36, cotytto for the follows! You are wonderful! Thank you!

I want to thank, kcke2pen, abstractartist, trini12180, bjq, Twisted Musalih, Guest, arcoiris0502 for all the lovely reviews. Thank you all so much!

Guest Reviews:

Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I have to admit I was worried how people would take to the whole "contract" marriage. I am trying to do my writing in a way that keeps updates frequent by writing ahead, and this story is easy since I'm vaguely following the game. I love liason, too, but I feel Liz doesn't get enough love so I do like writing happy endings with other people than Jason, though Liason is still my OTP. Glad that you are hooked on Liz/Mycroft! The Spencers are definitely trouble that will put Liz's resolve to the test. I liked Ethan on the show, too, but he did come on the show as a con, but later evolved into a solid character. Here he has found Luke far more earlier in his development years and with Lucky there—and Lucky not being a good brother at this time, more the violent and entitled brat he was in 2001 and not developing any redeeming qualities as few as they were—it has turned Ethan into a more jaded and harsher version than we saw on the show. Nope, Ethan's love has gone silently unrequited and to see the object of his affections going to a man whom he had already been envious only enhances his jealous. Yep, Ethan's description of Lucky is spot on! ;)

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

" **Cold Feet or Something Like That"**

Elizabeth was typing information into her PDA in order to keep her schedule all in check, while walking down the street when she almost literally bumped into a familiar face. "Jason, hey," she greeted, with a blink of surprise. Her gaze flickered to the beautiful blond woman she didn't recognize beside him. "And you must be Nadine," Elizabeth smiled, shaking the woman's hand with enthusiasm. Her blue eyes sparkled with pure mischief when they flickered over to Jason. The man was very private about his life for a number of good reasons, but it did tickled Elizabeth to see him so flustered over a woman.

"You're Elizabeth Webber!" Nadine gaped, for a long moment. Her pale cheeks went red with a blush, and her jaw snapped shut. "I mean, of course, you're Elizabeth Webber. You don't need people to tell you your own name. Jason told you me about you, and how you painted the beautiful painting that's in the penthouse. I am sorry, sometimes I get rambling and I can't stop so someone has to stop me. Jason, please, stop me before I offend her or something."

Elizabeth bit back a chuckle when Nadine threw Jason a pleading glance. Jason gave Nadine a small, soft smile. His lips pressed together tightly as if he were doing his best to suppress his amusement for the blonde's sake.

"It's alright. I have been known to rabble on occasion, too, so I take no offense at all," the brunette said, with a wave of her hand. "I mean, have you heard of foot in mouth syndrome? I pretty much invented it."

Nadine laughed. "Yeah. I have that bad habit, too."

"So what are you two up to if you don't mind my asking?" Elizabeth asked.

"Furniture store. I've decided to do some remodeling," Jason shrugged.

Elizabeth raised a brow. "Changing up the pink room just in time to taunt Brenda, huh?"

Jason smirked, ever so lightly.

Elizabeth just shook her head. Jason and Brenda had a sibling rivalry sort of thing, which caused endless amusement and suffering for their loved ones. She brushed a strand of her hair out of the way, and the ring on her finger glinted brightly in the sunlight.

"That's quite a ring," Nadine commented, smiling. "It's very beautiful."

"Oh," Elizabeth's eyes rounded with surprise. Her hand dropped, and her eyes darted to the ring of her finger as if just now recalling its existence.

Nadine wasn't wrong.

It was _very_ beautiful.

It was a platinum band that shined in the sunlight, and the metal had been twisted into a delicate pattern around the sparkling soft pink diamond. It had been delivered to her hotel room, and she nearly choked on her tongue when she had seen it. It was simple, beautiful, nothing gaudy or overwhelming. Just how she preferred her jewelry, and she wondered how he had been so spot on with what she liked. It slid on her finger and was a perfect fit. Not too loosely, not too tight. How Mycroft had guessed her size was beyond her. Had he managed to do so from just holding her hand while they rushed through Port Charles? She felt a blush curl in her cheeks slight, and pushed that dangerous thought away. "Thank you," she smiled, with a small laugh. "My fiancé picked it out for me."

"I didn't know you were engaged," Jason frowned.

"It was a bit recent of a develop, and I've been just so used to keeping it under wraps because of the paparazzi that I didn't even think to mention in passing," she apologized, with a slight sigh. "I apologize. I've been overly zealous in guarding my privacy is a defensive mechanism that is very hard to break."

"You don't have to apologize," he said, with a slight shake of his head. "I can understand the need for privacy when it comes to your love life."

"Jason!"

Elizabeth internally flinched. She didn't have to look behind her to recognize Carly's voice, and her features smoothed out into something more withdrawn. Her blue eyes flickered across Nadine and noticed the tension that ran along her shoulders. She also noted how Jason shifted, unconsciously putting himself between Nadine and the oncoming hurricane that was Carly. Once upon a time, there had been a time that Carly and Jason had been on the verge of something more than friends. It was around the same time that Elizabeth and Jason had bonded over shared grief, and Jason had danced with her to help ease the sorrow of hearing her and Lucky's song. It was when everyone had believed Lucky was dead, and had not realized he had been kidnaped by the villainous Helena. Carly had seen the two of them dancing, and self-destructed. She slept with Sonny—who was Jason's boss and like a brother to Jason—and Jason caught them. Jason was obvious hurt by this, and wasn't thinking clearly. He had gotten ambushed by rival mobsters and shot, left for dead in the snow.

Elizabeth had found him, and taken care of him. Instead of taking blame for her actions and the way she pushed Jason away, Carly always blamed and hated Elizabeth for her missed chance with Jason. Jason had never looked at Carly in a romantic light since that incident, and so Carly dug her claws into him in the role of his "best friend", making him choose her first in everything else. If Carly had a crisis, Jason must come to her rescue. Of course, Carly would never admit to being an intentional damsel in distress and often accused other women of using that ploy to get to Jason never realizing the hypocrisy of it all. Something told her that Nadine wouldn't let herself be walked all over like that, and judging by the tick in Carly's jaw when she looked over at Nadine, she knew her assumptions were right.

"Nadine, I didn't expect you to be here. Don't you have a shift at the hospital?" Carly asked, haughtily. The blond seemed determined to ignore Elizabeth's presence entirely.

Elizabeth gave a light huff of amusement. Did Carly think that it would bother her? If anything, it was a trend that Elizabeth hoped continued because she had no desire to speak to the blond.

"I'm on vacation," Nadine replied, shortly.

"Normally people go elsewhere on vacations," Carly countered, her eyes swept over Nadine and there was a slight hint of a sneer upon her lips.

"Port Charles is perfectly lovely this time of year. Why waste the money?" Nadine smiled, saccharinely.

Carly narrowed her eyes, before she turned to Jason. "I need your help, Jason. Sonny is being unreasonable again—"

"Carly, I told you that I'm not getting in the middle of you and Sonny. I am not your mediator for whatever personal crisis comes up. If something serious and life threatening happens, then I will be there, but not for the everyday squabbles you and Sonny get yourselves into," Jason stated, putting his foot down.

Elizabeth's eyebrow shot upward. She had never seen Jason put Carly so firmly in her place, and she could see the blonde's mind working in overtime to figure out why Jason was acting this way. She wondered if Carly would believe—to make it easy on her feelings—that Nadine was forcing Jason to do this. That is what Carly sprouted when Jason and Elizabeth had been close—trying to say she was trying to change him, or make him choose her over his _real_ family. Elizabeth didn't envy Nadine for having to put up with Carly, and most likely Courtney, on a daily basis.

Carly jaw clenched. "Can we talk privately? Away from the nosy crowd?" Her eyes finally latched onto Elizabeth, and a smug smirk curled the corners of her mouth. It melted away as swiftly as it appeared when Elizabeth just arched an aloof brow in return.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Go," Nadine encouraged, quietly. "Hear her out, at the very least. And then we can go pick out what we need from the store."

Jason looked at Nadine, his light blue eyes searched her face and his gaze softened with a silent apology. He squeezed her hand—a sight only caught by Elizabeth—before he made Carly walk just out of earshot, but not completely out of eyesight of them.

"So…" Elizabeth said, awkwardly. "That must be fun having Carly circling around constantly."

"Oh, my God, she is such a vulture." Nadine's composure cracked, and her voice was a whisper. "I feel like every time she comes around, she is trying to find some chink in my armor or some weakness to exploit before she rips me apart. I mean, I get she is protective over Jason, but sometimes…" the blond paused, and then shook her head side to side. "You know what? I'm not letting her ruin my day. I'm not letting her get to me."

"A good motto to live by when confronted with Carly," Elizabeth nodded, approvingly.

Nadine chuckled. Her eyes flickered to Elizabeth, a little bit curious. "Can I be nosy for a second and ask a question?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Do I get the right to not answer if it's too nosy?" Elizabeth retorted.

"Yes," Nadine said.

"Then ask away."

"Are you excited about getting married?" Nadine asked, folding her arms over her chest. "The reason I ask is because I never really thought about marriage. I didn't have a good healthy example growing up, so I never really put it on my to-do-list, but…" she trailed off, her eyes finding their way to Jason.

 _They have it so bad for each other,_ Elizabeth thought, her lips pulled into a grin. The soft looks, the casual touches, it was all so tooth-rotting sweet. It made Elizabeth almost wish she had a bit of that in her life, but she didn't. The ring on her finger suddenly felt like a heavy reminder that her marriage was contract alone, no feelings or anticipation so it was difficult for her to answer Nadine's question. "Well, every relationship is different. I can tell you that marriage isn't a commitment to take lightly, but done for the right person, I believe there is few things worth doing more," she replied, with a comforting smile. "And just so you know, Jason feels the same way."

"What?" Nadine looked at her, startled.

"The way he looks at you. Jason is very reserved emotionally. He doesn't show what he is feeling often, but with you, it's like you bring that part of him to life when he looks at you," Elizabeth stated, with a slight giggle. "You bring out the light in him, and in the world he lives in, he needs more light than the darkness that people like Sonny and Carly bring into his life."

"I…I don't what to say," Nadine whispered. She looked touched by what Elizabeth said.

"Just promise that you won't let people like Carly or Sonny or whoever else drive you away from being there for Jason. Jason has so few people who are there for him that don't abuse his loyalty and trust," Elizabeth commented, with a sad gleam in her eyes.

Nadine searched the brunette for a long moment. "I promise."

* * *

Jason listened half-heartedly to Carly complain about Sonny pushing Michael to accept Kate in his life, and how Carly was upset that Kate was going to steal her place in her son's life. "Carly, Sonny is serious about Kate. Michael is his son, so it is only natural for him to want to get along," he stated, barely keeping his frustration at bay.

"I'm his mother," Carly snapped.

"No one is trying to change that," Jason countered, with a heavy breath. "Look, Carly, just don't let Sonny get to you. He likes to intentional make you angry, and you need to stop letting him."

Carly frowned. "I know. I know I shouldn't let him get to me, but it's hard to have to accept that Sonny and I are over, Jason. That all the dreams and hopes for the future have amounted to nothing, that even when we had bad times we had good times that will always remind me of how good we used to be together. I'm sure you know how that feels given your history with Courtney," added Carly, at the last minute.

Jason wasn't fooled, sending her a sharp look. "Carly, you might have a soft spot for Courtney, but I don't," Jason told her, bluntly. He held up his hands and gave a light shrug of his shoulders, with a small shake of his head. "I understand that you see a lot of yourself in Courtney, and that's why you feel the need to help her out on top of her being your sister-in-law, but I'm never taking Courtney back. I let Courtney get away with a lot in our relationship because I didn't really have to try hard to keep or win her affection. I wanted to keep her safe from AJ, and she was grateful for being saved from a bad situation. We both took that to mean more than it did, and it was bound to end up badly. I know I had a part in that because Courtney," he pinched the bridge of his nose, and his jaw clenched tightly. "Because Courtney wanted a different life than I am able to have in my profession. She wanted this fairytale romance, with a happy ending wrapped in a neat little bow and that's not what I could give her."

"But you can give that to Nadine?" Carly huffed, crossing her arms.

"If she will let me, yes," Jason stated, seriously.

Carly looked bitterly over at where Nadine and Elizabeth stood, chatting amicably. "I don't get it, Jason. I don't understand why you choose the type of women that can't handle your life. That don't fit into the dangerous lifestyle like Courtney and I do," she said, her light green eyes moved back towards him. "I just don't want to see you break your heart over a woman who doesn't deserve you."

"And I suppose you know what I deserve?" Jason asked, with his eyebrow arched.

"Of course, I do," Carly said, an aghast expression on her face. "I'm your best friend. I know you better than anyone else in my life. I know that I can be crazy and outlandish, but I do those things to protect you."

Jason stared her down for a long moment. "Carly, I appreciate that you think that you are helping me and protecting me," he said, scratching the tip of his nose and heaved a deep breath, "but in the long run, your actions aren't going to unfold like that. My life with Nadine or my friendship with Elizabeth, those are choices that you have no part of. So stay out of it, best friend."

Carly blinked, hard. She looked like she didn't know what to say when he used the term "best friend" in a tone of voice that sounded more like an insult than sentimental. She watched him walk back over towards Nadine and Elizabeth, with a cold rage roiling in her stomach. She felt her jaw trembled, her eyes were razor sharp looking at the two women with thinly veiled hatred. Part of her wanted to march over there and talk some sense into Jason, but her pride demanded her to walk away. He would realize how wrong he had been right then, and would come to apologize like he always did. Jason knew that she was the only person he could count on.

She was halfway down the block when her cellphone went off. She groaned, rolling her eyes certain that it was Sonny but when she unlocked the screen, she was staring at an unfamiliar number.

 _I hear you have a few problems,_ the text message said. _I believe that I can help. M_

Carly's brows rose intrigued.

* * *

About an hour later, Elizabeth sat in the private table at a restaurant, with Sherlock, John, and Greg. She knew that Sherlock was well aware of whom her blind date had been, so Elizabeth had decided that it was best to drop the bomb of her "marriage" without much preamble. There had been a complete beat of silence, three stunned and gobsmacked looks on the three men's faces before the inevitable explosion happened.

"You're getting MARRIED?!" John said, his head cocked to the side like a confused puppy.

"You? To Mycroft?" Greg blinked, rapidly.

Sherlock just sat there, his expression frozen and without uttering one single word.

Elizabeth managed a perfect smile. She was always good a fake smiles. Bright and happy smiles that no one could see through. She had years of practice in disguising her pain, so the smiles came easy to her and she was quite proud that her hand stayed steady on the cup in her hand. "Yes. That's right," she said, hoping that she made this lie seem believable. Her heart fluttered nervously in her chest, and she took a delicate sip of the hazelnut creamed coffee.

"Wha? What?" Greg raked his fingers through his short hair, a heavy knot set along his brow. "But I thought that you met Mycroft for the first time yesterday on your blind date, didn't you?"

"While I didn't know Mycroft was my blind date, I had met Mycroft before then at an art soirée. We talked, and got along so well that we even attempted to date back then but our schedules conflicted so greatly it just…" She sighed, heavily. She placed the tea cup back in the saucer, and set her hands in her lap giving a small shrug of her shoulder. "We ended things, not because we wanted to, but because it was just causing us both a lot of hardship. I honestly never imaged that Mycroft would seek me out through Epiphany and set up this whole blind date to try to win me back."

"And that just worked?" Greg asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"At first, I was reluctant. I was too mad to see straight, but then we got talking. We talked for what felt like hours, and I remembered how good we were together," said Elizabeth, with a wistful tone. She ran her fingers through her hair, and bit back a small smile. "And I guess, I just didn't want to miss out on a second chance with him. I always regretted how things ended between us. I always thought about him, and knew that if we just got our timing right that we could be something great. And that's what this feels like. I am no longer modeling, so I won't be going all over God's creation, and my art gallery is in London which is where Mycroft primarily works. Everything seemed like it was finally in place, and it just felt right to not hold back anymore, and to dive headfirst before we ended up missing our chance again."

"My brother isn't one for spontaneity," Sherlock commented, dryly.

"Sherlock, you'd be surprised how much a man is willing to go for the right women," John said, with a smile. "Your brother is normally a stick in the mud type, but the heart is a funny thing. If you were in Mycroft's shoes, wouldn't you—"

"Stop talking, John," Sherlock cut him off, very tersely.

"So Mycroft manned up then," Greg commented, with a light shrug of his shoulder. "Sounds like perhaps he has his head on straighter than I gave him credit for."

Elizabeth smirked. "I'll be sure to pass along the sentiment."

Greg's eyes widened. "Oh, please don't."

Her blue eyes shifted back to Sherlock, whom had his arms crossed of his chest with a deep frown upon his face. She asked herself why she was sitting here, and doing this for the sake of a fake marriage. She couldn't put her finger on why she had agreed to Mycroft's insane proposition, and while the safety he had presented was alluring, there was something more to it than that. It was a sensation roiling in the pit of her stomach, and she was hesitant to name just what it was. _You're an actress. That's why Mycroft trusted you of all people with this role. You have to pull this off,_ she thought to herself, quietly.

"You can never tell what life has in store for you, can you? I mean, until yesterday I never imagined that I would be here suddenly engaged to a man I care deeply about," Elizabeth chuckled, ignoring the way Sherlock's nose scrunched at that. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know Sherlock about what is happening because obviously I don't need you to investigate anymore, and I wanted you to know that I didn't deliberately hire you to spy on your own brother.

"I hired you because you were recommended by a friend, and I may have gotten a small kick out of hiring Mycroft's younger brother to check out my new potential match," Elizabeth said, with a slight wince. She looked down as if embarrassed by the admission, and only hoped that her acting was so believable that Sherlock would believe it. "I guess I had hoped that you might…mention it to Mycroft in passing, and that Mycroft would realize that I was moving on—"

"And that he would realize that he still loved you," John realized, with a chuckle. "That he would come and try to win you back."

"Exactly. Normally, I abhor games like that. I don't like to be thought of as manipulative or conniving, but I…I guess I just wanted to see if he really was over me, or if there were still feelings. I just needed closure on that relationship before I could start another one," Elizabeth said, with a watery laugh. She let her walls down just enough to show her vulnerability. Where they saw uncertainty over her choice in moving on, in actuality it was uncertainty about the choice to agree to the contractual marriage. Not that they were supposed to know that.

"But Mycroft outmaneuvered you by staging the blind date as a way to speak to you in person, or so you would have us believe," Sherlock stated, making a steeple out of his hands. He seemed very set against the idea that Elizabeth could possibly be in love with Mycroft, much to her unending confusion.

"Umm, could I ask you another question?" John asked, hesitantly.

"Sure," Elizabeth agreed.

John smiled, slightly. "Feel free to tell me to piss off if you don't want to answer, but what was it about Mycroft that attracted you to him?"

Elizabeth gnawed on her lower lip. Mycroft had expected them to be "nosy" like this he had said, so they had role played some of the questions he said she might have to answer. "I enjoy being around him. We have a good chemistry when we're talking. He has so many interesting things to say, and he makes me see the world through new eyes. He challenges me," she answered, honestly. It was quite true. Those were many qualities that she saw in Mycroft that she found attractive. "We went somewhere we could be alone, and that's when he finally asked me to marry him. I just found myself saying 'yes.' You could say I listened to my heart."

Sherlock has said nothing in a while, and his face was utterly unreadable. She didn't know if he was buying her act, or had completely seen through it. It was a battle to not let her nerves show.

"Mr. Holmes, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, hesitantly.

"Ah, don't worry about Sherlock. I think he is suffering from a temporary bug," John explained, after clearing his throat.

"A bug?" Elizabeth raised a brow.

"Yep. No matter how high powered your PC might be if you give it too much information to process at one time you start getting errors, right? That's what is happening here," John teased, with a good natured grin. "That being said, it is a bit of shock that you knew Mycroft and now are getting married to him. It really has come out of nowhere."

"I personally think it was a really smart choice you made," Greg said, finishing off the scone he had been casually nibbling on. "Think about it. Mycroft is a government official. An elite within the Foreign Office. I bet that someday he'll end up as a cabinet minister, or even the Prime Minister."

"The Prime Minister?" Elizabeth looked stunned.

"Yes. He told me that he's even met the Queen a bunch of times," Greg stated, with a touch of envy and awe in his tone.

Elizabeth felt her gaze shifted between them all, thinking that Greg might be attempting to pull her leg, but not a one of them cracked up. She was a bit astonished that Mycroft had personally met the Queen, and more than once, but she supposed working in the Foreign Office that was probably part of the whole package. It was a bit mindboggling, even though she had met many affluent people through her modeling career that enjoyed the fashion show after parties, but she hadn't ever met the Queen of England.

"At least, he's a lot better than a certain 'great detective' I know…who's picky about what cases he chooses, isn't interested in getting paid, and doesn't pay his rent much to Mrs. Hudson's aggravation," Greg continued, with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Sherlock had no reaction.

"Greg, don't tease Sherlock too much. He's already frozen because of this bug as it is. You'll end up causing even more headaches for us later," John chuckled, scratching his neck a bit nervously.

Elizabeth felt her coffee slosh around unpleasantly in her stomach. Her eyes searched Sherlock's face, for any trace of him coming out of the trace that he had fallen into and she nearly jumped out of her skin when his mouth moved and words came out.

"…'Nature abhors a vacuum,'" Sherlock had said.

Elizabeth stared at him, half believing she had imagined things until he continued.

"The ancient Greeks believed that it was impossible for a vacuum to exist…that something had to exist in any given space," Sherlock stated, a gentle frown settled along his brow. His blue eyes were downcast, and away from her face.

"That's the first thing you say after your brain unfreezes? Don't you think that's kind of random?" John accused, with a confused expression.

 _Maybe this is just another sort of bug?_ The thought crossed Elizabeth's mind.

Sherlock raised his gaze, and Elizabeth was startled by the determination written there. He looked at her as if daring her, but she isn't sure what he was daring her to do. "Nature abhors a vacuum," he repeated, his tone deep and his countenance had slid into his normal haughtiness. "Can you tell me the name of the Greek philosopher who said that?"

She was a bit bemused by the sudden quiz he had sprung on her, but felt that this was important to him for some reason. He was going to be her brother-in-law, sort of, so she couldn't help but think she needed to keep peace with him, and would it hurt to answer such a harmless question? But this man didn't do anything idle, she reminded herself. Sherlock was nothing if not purposeful in his leaps of logic and seeming randomness. "Nature abhors a vacuum," she whispered, underneath her breath. She had read a lot of books on philosophy, but it took her only a moment to place just which Greek philosopher that quote was attributed to. "It was Aristotle, wasn't it?"

A flash moved through Sherlock's blue eyes. "Correct. You're the second I've encountered who was able to answer that question right away," he stated, his lips tucked downward at the corners of his mouth. "Aristotle thought that it was human nature to 'love knowledge.' In Greek, this was called 'philosophia'…"

"Who was the first to answer your question right away?" Elizabeth asked, curiously.

Sherlock smiled, humorlessly. "My brother."

Elizabeth felt her heart jolt at that. It was a strange reaction, but it was too swift to stop.

Sherlock's eyes widened. "No! That's not what I meant to say. Incomprehensible. Irrational. Absolutely beyond belief," he rattled out, his fingers almost nervously drew a cinnamon stick out of his jacket pocket of all things. He held it between his two forefingers like a cigarette, and Elizabeth would be he was once addicted to cigarettes. "Why? Why would you refer to Mycroft by his first name while calling me 'Mr. Holmes'?"

"Huh?" Elizabeth was lost by his sudden change in thought.

"I guess it is a little strange. After all, if Elizabeth marries Mycroft then you and she will be family," Greg said, shifting to lean back in his chair. "Referring to your brother-in-law as 'Mr. Holmes' does sound a little distant."

"Oh…" Elizabeth felt heat curl up in cheeks. "I suppose I didn't want to presume. I mean, we had only met and this is all so sudden for you. I didn't want to cross any boundaries or make you uncomfortable. If you want me to call you by your name, I can do that, Sherlock."

"Stop that!"

The outburst startled her. "I'm so sorry?"

The consulting detective's eyes widened and he gave a minute shake of his head. "No, not you. It's not that I'm unhappy with you for calling me by my first name. Actually, that's just fine."

Elizabeth gave him a long look. "So you're not mad?"

"Of course not. It's alright. When I said 'stop that', I was talking to you two, _John and Greg,"_ he hissed out their names in a tone that one usually reserved for the vilest of curse words. The consulting detective gave his two friends the darkest glare.

"What did we do?" John asked.

"Don't call us family, and don't refer to me as her brother-in-law! That isn't why I objected to having her call me 'Mr. Holmes'!" Sherlock snapped, his nostrils flared with a deep breath. "I won't allow it! I won't let the two of us become family, and I won't let myself become her brother-in-law…because I refuse to allow this marriage to happen in the first place!"

"Does that mean…" Elizabeth started, and then trailed off. As someone close to the groom, he announced that he was opposed to the marriage and she was at a loss at what reaction to have. It was kind of disheartening that he was so repulsed by the idea of her being family, but was his over the top response a sign that he truly believed that Elizabeth really intended to marry Mycroft? If so then her job was done, but it didn't alleviate the sting of Sherlock's words. It brought up ugly memories of rejection and abandonment done by people whom she once cared for. She swallowed down the feeling, almost choking on it. "Do you think I'm not good enough to marry your brother?"

Sherlock faltered, mouth agape. "I—what! No, that's not what any of this—"

"Elizabeth, allow me to walk you to the bus stop," John offered, abruptly. He had a concerned smile on his face, and rose out of his chair. "I think Sherlock is on overload, and can't help but to make an ass out of himself when really doesn't mean it."

"Don't make excuses for me!"

"Oh, you want her to think you are an ass?" Greg said, an amused smirk.

"What? No!" Sherlock paled.

Elizabeth agreed to let John walk her to the bus stop, and murmured a soft quick goodbye to Greg and Sherlock. The consulting detective had went silent, and a tad petulant with a hint of guilt in his blue eyes when she left, so she didn't think he meant his words as he said them, but she wasn't sure what Sherlock meant at all so it was hard not to take the perceived insult to heart. They made it to the end of the street when John finally broke the silence.

"About what just happened…" John said, with a comforting smile. "Don't let it get to you."

"Hm?" Elizabeth glanced up from the cellphone she held in the palm of her hand. Her thumb stroked the sleek and smooth screen, wondering if she should text Mycroft and let him know what had happened.

"I'm talking about Sherlock. You know, how he got all worked up and said he wouldn't allow you two to get married," John elaborated, with a wave of his hand before he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "You shouldn't give that too much thought. It was really bad of him to throw cold water on such a happy moment like that."

"Did you offer to walk me the bus stop just to tell me that?" She asked, her head tilted to the side.

"In part, yes. Sherlock doesn't function like normal people. He has a hard time grappling with his emotions, and social decorum. It's like there is so much in his head that he can't always remember that kind of stuff," John explained, an embarrassed tone in his voice. "Also, it never hurt to spend time with a beautiful woman, and see her safely off to the bus stop like a proper gentlemen. But, uh, don't tell Mycroft I said that. I do like living," he added, tugging his collar nervously.

Elizabeth laughed, lightly. John was a really good person. He had come all this way to make sure she understood that Sherlock really hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, even if he confessed that it hadn't been his entire motivation. "If I said Sherlock's reaction didn't bother me, I'd be lying. But there is nothing I can do about it. This is all so sudden…it is understandable that he'd be against it," she commented, with a helpless little shrug. Her phone buzzed in her hand, and she glanced down at for a split second. The text was gone too quickly for her to catch who it had been.

"I think you might be off here."

"Off?"

"Sherlock doesn't get along with Mycroft. Well, the truth is actually that Sherlock hates Mycrfot, but Mycroft doesn't feel the same dislike for Sherlock," John said.

"What? Really?" Elizabeth blinked.

"Yeah. And what's more, Sherlock is secretly a big fan of a certain model and actress by the name of Elizabeth Webber," he divulged, his lips quivered as he repressed a smile at her shocked expression.

"What?!"

"Oh, don't tell anyone I said that, either. This time Sherlock would be the one to end my life," John chuckled, his eyes twinkling madly.

All his comments from the first time they had met that Sherlock had bristled at suddenly made so much sense, Elizabeth realized placing a hand over her lips. "Are you sure he is a fan of mine? I mean, he doesn't exactly…act like it at all," she stuttered, unable to wrap her hand around it.

"Irene Alder from the Mid-Fall Murders. There's a hidden folder full of still shots of you on his laptop."

She stared at him for a long moment, then ran her fingers through her hair with a slight laugh. She shook her head side to side, finding the idea still so unbelievably absurd. "Are you sure you aren't having me on?" She asked, a confused smile on her lips. Of all the people she imagined to keep photos of her, Sherlock wasn't even close to what she pictured.

"If you get a chance, you should see for yourself. Though you won't find many opportunities to sneak a peek at Sherlock's laptop, I guess," he stated, glancing off to the side. "He was so nervous when he got a request from you to meet with him, even though he didn't show it. The actress that he secretly likes so much, and you said you wanted to hire him. Then he found out that you wanted him to look into a person you'd be meeting for a blind date. There was no way he could say no."

"Oh." Elizabeth felt a little bit bad. It couldn't have been a pleasant for Sherlock to have learned that Myrcroft was her blind date then given the animosity between the two brothers.

"So he went off to spy on your date, itching to do something about this person who'd be meeting you and found out it was his older brother, who absolutely hates," John commented, wryly. "Just that alone was enough to upset him, and then you two escaping and leaving him the dust—brilliant by the way, not many get the drop on Sherlock—and he spent the entire night grumbling and moaning to me about it. Ugh, it was horrible."

"I see…" Elizabeth whispered out. "No wonder he was upset by the new of my impending nuptials."

"Still didn't give him the right to be a wanker about it, no matter how understandable it was. Sherlock hates Mycroft so much that it's strange. He calls him 'the devil personified'."

"The 'devil personified'?"

"Ah, sorry. I don't mean to speak ill of the man you are going to marry. Actually, Mycroft is a good guy," John told her, folding his arms over his chest. "While the way he treats Sherlock really is horrible, it's also sort of Mycroft's backwards way of showing affection."

"I have siblings like that," she murmured, thinking about her older brother Steven.

The bus pulled around, and the conversation ended with a quiet good bye after John extended an invitation for her to drop in on them as a friend if she so desired. Elizabeth settled into the seat, looking out the window before she glanced down at her cellphone. She put in her pin to unlock the screen, and saw a message from Mycroft.

 _Do not worry. If he saw through the act then he would have coldly and clinically dissected it, but the fact that he forbad the marriage from happening means that he truly believed that we are engaged._

 _M.H._

A little frown appeared on her face.

 _How did you know about Sherlock's reaction?_ She texted him back, shifting in her seat nervously.

It only took a half a minute later for her phone to buzz with his reply. _I'm sure you have heard about Sherlock's many exploits over the years. My mother would have my head if I didn't watch out for him._

Recalling John's words about Sherlock and Mycroft's relationship, Elizabeth couldn't help but to think that Mycroft wasn't doing it just for his mother's sake. She chewed on her lower lip, and her fingers hovered nervously over the cellphone screen.

How did he know the outcome of her conversation with Sherlock? She shifted in her seat, a little uncomfortable at obviously being spied on. She asked herself not for the first time, quietly, "What sort of mess have I gotten myself into?" The bus arrived at her hotel just ten minutes later, and she took the elevator up to her hotel room without incident. Looping the 'do not disturb' tag on her hotel door, Elizabeth shut it and locked it behind her. Slipping off her shoes, she flopped on the bed with her mind swirling, filled with so many thoughts. She fished her cellphone out of her purse. Rolling on her back, she leaned back against the pillows and dialed in Epiphany's number. Two rings passed before the phone was answered.

" _Hello?"_

"Epiphany," she greeted, neutrally.

" _About time you called. I've had to wait a whole day for you to tell me how things went. I am assuming it went well since you aren't yelling,"_ Epiphany stated, smugly.

Elizabeth gave a light snort. "I would be well within my rights to, you know. You set me up on a blind date, knowing that the man was going to speak of marriage right off the bat," she retorted, with no real anger in her words.

" _The man is Mycroft who doesn't take commitments lightly. I knew if he intended to speak of marriage to you, it wouldn't be something hollow and filled with empty promises,"_ Epiphany explained, with a wry tone. _"If it had been anyone else, I would have sent them on their way with a few choice words. So, the date was good and you enjoyed your time, but you are holding back. You're nervous about something."_

Elizabeth rubbed her thumb over the back of the phone, anxiously. She couldn't tell Epiphany the marriage was a contract marriage, but she could tell her about the sudden cold feet she was experiencing. "Well, I hear upcoming nuptials do that to a person," she said, with a feigned laugh.

" _Excuse me? I must need to clear the wax out of my ears because I could have sworn; you said 'upcoming nuptials',"_ Epiphany said, deadpanned.

"You heard right."

" _Well…that's a lot faster than I thought you'd move. Traditionally there is a little bit of dating and hanky panky before one puts a ring on it."_

Remembering this was supposed to be a 'real' marriage, Elizabeth crossed her legs one over the other and swallowed thickly. "Well, truth be told, Mycroft and I tried dating after the soirée. It didn't quite work out with me going to one country and him going to the other. We never had time to give to each other, so it ended pretty much before it began," she said, her voice laced with regret. It was the regret of lying to Epiphany about this, and she felt her stomach fluttered with a bit of panic. It wouldn't be so easily to fool her friends, whom she shared a great deal of her life with, but it wouldn't be impossible. She did have a lot of free time on her hands between modeling gigs that could make her and Mycroft's "attempted romance" plausible.

" _You were dating that six foot tall Adonis and did not tell me?"_ Epiphany stated, affronted.

Elizabeth let out a light laugh. "It was…it was over and done so quickly that I could barely comprehend it, let alone really tell anyone about it. Besides, I know how much you have been wanting me to have someone to share my life with, and I just didn't want you all to be disappointed that I let that slip away," she whispered out, a knot of emotion wedged tight in her throat. There was a truth to her words. She knew her friends worried about her missing out on opportunities to experience love and be happy. It's why they meddled so much. Even Jax meddled on occasion!

" _We wouldn't have been disappointed in you. I do worry about you being so emotionally withdrawn when it comes to love and happiness, but I will never be disappointed in you for doing what you feel is right,"_ Epiphany commented, after a long moment.

The model played with her necklace. "Piph, why did you choose Mycroft as my blind date? I mean, you obviously didn't know about our past history," she said, with a curious tone. "So why did you choose him out of all men?"

" _Because you need someone to challenge you, Elizabeth,"_ Epiphany stated, seriously. _"You need someone who can appreciate the fact that you are more than just a pretty face. Someone who will broaden your horizons in a positive way, and make you see the world around you with new fresh eyes. That's why I chose him because I saw the moment you two spoke at that soirée the way your eyes lit up, the way you two talked about Machiavellianism and quantum mechanics of all things that this would be the kind of man that could do that."_

"So you don't think I'm crazy for agree to marry him out of the blue?" Elizabeth asked, her fingers sliding the jewel across the chain of her necklace idly.

" _I admit that I didn't think you would agree so readily to the marriage, but it really shouldn't. You never do anything by halves, Elizabeth,"_ Epiphany stated, with a slight chuckle. _"It's all or nothing, with you. But may I ask how he managed to convince you to let him put a ring on it?"_

Elizabeth released a heavy breath. "I don't think I can pinpoint it down to one thing. It wasn't his words that convinced me, but there is something about him that I find compelling. Something that makes me wants to understand him, and leaves me wanting to know more. He has this way he holds himself, the way he speaks and this look in his eyes that makes me feel that he sees the world in ways that I don't," she answered, her heart thumped against her ribs. She tangled a hand into her hair, and closed her eyes. "I just want to know this man, is that wrong or weird?"

" _Does it feel wrong or weird to you?"_

"No. It doesn't. That's what is freaking me out."

" _I can't tell you what to do, Elizabeth. You have to figure out if this whole marriage to Mycroft is worth it, and if it's really what you want. But I don't think you could ask for a better partner, or companion than that man. He would do you a world of good, and you do him a lot of good, too,"_ Epiphany stated, very solemnly.

Elizabeth ran her fingers over the expensive sheets that felt as soft as clouds, and ran her hand down her face. "I hope you're right," she stated, after a few moments passed. She couldn't tell Epiphany that this was obviously a contract, and therefore not real like Epiphany believed. "How did you meet Mycroft anyhow? A fashion designer and event coordinator doesn't exactly sound like it would have you run into someone who works for the Foreign."

Epiphany chuckled. _"You'd be surprised. Listen, I'll be in Port Charles in a couple of days. I have my flight already booked, and you better be ready. Brenda has a whole plethora of outfits that she wants you to try out for the event. Oh, does Brenda or Jax know about your upcoming nuptials?"_

"No, they don't. Don't tell them. I will," she replied, softly. "I'll see you soon, Piph."

" _See you soon, Beth."_

Elizabeth ended the phone call, allowing her hand to drop along her collarbone and the phone rested heavily on her chest. She opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling above her with a subdued expression on her features. She wasn't sure how what to make of her impulse decision. She knew how she justified in her mind, and she supposed only time would tell if she would come to regret it. After a hot shower, Elizabeth curled up with her bathrobe and fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with images of her day, but what haunted her, the most was Mycroft's piercing blue eyes that could see right through her.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** The charity gala is about to get underway while hidden dangers set around every corner, and in unexpected ways.

Author's Note: Mycroft does seem a pit intrusive, spying on the meeting with his brother. It is on the verge of stalkerish behavior, if we didn't know that Mycroft is emotional stunted like Sherlock and has trouble showing how he cares. Sherlock goes out of his way to act like he doesn't care, but Mycroft is like a stone fortress with cold walls that don't allow his emotions to show. So him spying on Sherlock is way of being a big brother and watching out for his little brother, but also to watch out for Elizabeth. The attraction is not one-sided, after all it wouldn't be much of a romance story if it was now would it?

 **STORY NOTICE** : I have a new story "Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted" that Rated M due to the violence and content within it that it a pro-Elizabeth story. Liason is a big part of the story, but not sure if they get a happy ending. The story does start off dark because it is set during the time when Jake "died", so it is going to be an emotional rollercoaster for Elizabeth with dealing with the loss of her child and her world changing, and of course, remembering her past life as Bayek. Please go check it out, and leave a review!

RRs are appreciated. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing from General Hospital which belongs to ABC and it's respective owners. I do not own Sherlock BBC, which belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and it's respective owners. I don't own "Guard Me, Sherlock". That belongs to it's respective owners. Hercule Poirot is a creation of Agatha Christy, and not mine! This is only for pure amusement and imagination, and to hone my writing skills.

Summary: Elizabeth Webber broke the shackles of her past with true grit and a steel spine. She had stopped being what people expected of her, and lived by her own rules, and picked up a paint brush, never setting it down. But now the past comes back to threaten all she holds dear and the only man who can find and stop this mysterious stalker is none other than Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective and recently exiled from London.

Pairings: Mycroft/Elizabeth, mentions of Liason and Lucky/Liz

AU History: In a world where the reins of Deception were in Brenda Barrett's and Jasper Jax's hands, Elizabeth Webber was given a choice. A life free of those that would mold her into a fragile doll, and where she was able to flourish and grow into someone she wanted to be. She left Port Charles, and never looked back, until the end of her contract nears and Brenda wants her to do once last event. Old faces, old problems threaten to tear Elizabeth down from the life that she has built, but it is the surprising offer from Mycroft Holmes that could be her salvation or damnation.

Warnings: Will have a bit of violence, and bit of steamy smexy times, but nothing too explicit. Carly, Sonny, Courtney, Lucky and the Spencers hoard will not be likeable so if you like them then you need jump ship. Sam is a non-entity at this point and honestly, I doubt she will even make it into the story. LiRic (Elizabeth and Ric) never happened. Anything else will be made clear throughout the story so please enjoy.

DIFFERENCE IN GH CANNON: Carly had already pushed Jason at Courtney while Lucky was forcing Liz to play model for his mom while he played photographer, so Elizabeth didn't have Jason telling her the hard truths because he was wrapped up in the mess of Courtney/AJ thing.

Inspired by the "Guard Me, Sherlock" Game. It is an app available on all Andriod devices. Great game, I love it though waiting for tickets and such is a bit of a pain. Some dialogue and a little bit of the story plots from the game will be worked into the fanfiction, but have a GH twist and spin on certain things.

I want to thank CandyHearts22, Meghie03, Twisted Musalih, babeboo1968, trini12180, arcoiris0502, notenoughlove, brae76, killianariel18100, Jessiness5134, CCBTH, Phaseofthemoon, rockrose for the favs! You all lovely!

I want to thank KristinaDEllis, Wonderwomom, babeboo1968, liasonlover14, trini12180, bjq, Of Elfin Blood, arcoiris0502, ciocad, notenoughlove, aphass, brae76, kcke2pen, vonnicus36, cotytto, byland, Ember1313, CCBTH, Jmmartinez227129, rockrose for the follows! You are wonderful! Thank you!

I want to thank, trini12180, bjq, Twisted Musalih, arcoiris0502, Guest, abstractartist, Ember1313, S for all the lovely reviews. Thank you all so much!

Guest Reviews:

Guest: Thank you so much! Happy you enjoyed the chapter! The banter is so much fun to write, and all the characters have been a joy to write for. Sherlock does have a crush on her (but he'll get the girl in his version of the story I will post after this one is finished). I'm surprisingly having a nice time writing for Jase/Nadine pairing, and having Liz being supportive of it. It has been one of the bright spots in this story. Epiphany just might, or she might push Sherlock into cutting loose a bit, lol. I know! Carly is always where Jason is at, she put a microchip in him while he was sleeping or something. NEW STORY: Liason is heavily features, and I'm doing two endings and in one of them Liason will get a happy ending. It's been too long since I wrote them with a happy ever after, so I wanted to write two endings—the original one that I was going with and a Liason one that will make me and everyone else satisfied. I'm glad that you and enjoying it, and I do have some Liason stories coming up soon. ;D

S: Happy to have you aboard! Glad that you enjoy the story despite not knowing a lot about Sherlock! :)

* * *

Chapter Six

"Hold My Hands and I'll Bit My Tongue"

The dimly lit restaurant was secluded and private, with mirror panels across the nearby wall that created a wave patterns and yellow lanterns that hung above each table with flowers printed on the sides. A cluster of candles sat in the center of the table, and the dining ware was set out neatly without a piece out of place. Elizabeth sat there, sipping on a glass of wine—she still preferred tequila though—and was practically vibrating with excitement. She glanced at the time of her cellphone before she set it back down on the table beside her utensils. Her eyes flickered over the entryway that was across the black and white marble tiled floor, and she did a double-take when she saw them.

A smile stretched across her face, and she rose out of her seat when as the waiter guided Brenda and Jax towards her table. As soon as Brenda saw her, the brunette launched herself across the floor at full speed which was impressive in five inched heels and threw her arms around Elizabeth. "Oh, my God, it feels like it's been forever since I've seen you face to face," Brenda complained, with a light laugh. She released Elizabeth and squeezed her hands. "How has Port Charles treated your glorious return?"

"Ugh," Elizabeth pulled a face.

"That bad?" Brenda raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that Jason is probably the only that was genuinely happy to see. Anyone else seems to be after my blood or after something else," she replied, wrinkling her nose. She smoothed out her expression, and flashed Jax a smile. "It's good to see both of you. I take it that the whole campaign for the new face of Deception is going well."

"We have many promising applicants. Ivy Forrester being our lead candidate," Jax commented, with a half-smile. Once Brenda was seated, like a gentlemen he pushed her chair up gently to the table and took a seat beside her while Elizabeth reclaimed her chair. "She did a photo shoot and I swear she looked like exactly like Elizabeth Taylor. She would be perfect fit for the old Hollywood glamour that has seen resurgence over the last couple of years."

"She isn't a shoe any yet," Brenda said, sending him a look. "Bianca Montgomery might be quieter and have a more subtle beauty, but she photographs wonderfully. She would connect with younger audiences and can pull off the trendy and casual types of fashion that it quite popular with our core buyers."

Elizabeth chuckled. "They are both good models. Either one would be a good choice," she told them, after the waiter took their order and walked away. "I take that your flight went well and was pleasant enough?"

"It was fine from what little I remember. I took an Ambien and slept through it," Brenda explained, with a wave of her hand. She picked up her glass and took a drink of her fizzy cucumber and watermelon water. "I have never been a fan of airplanes, or heights."

"There are cruises," suggested Elizabeth, a playful tilt to her lips.

"Uh, yeah, no thanks. The last cruise I went on broke down and we were stranded for two days. It wasn't so bad in the beginning, but then I got so sick that I honestly think it has given me some form of PTSD. I look at pictures of boats and start feeling a panic attack start," Brenda shook her head, shooting down the idea immediately. "I just have to accept that planes are a necessary evil in my life."

"When is Epiphany due to arrive?" Elizabeth asked.

"Her plane arrives this evening. It got delayed in Paris for a couple of hours due to a storm, but she's only her way last I heard from her," Brenda replied, with a sly glint her eyes. "She also implied you had some big news to tell us and wouldn't fess up to what it was no matter how much I tried to strong arm—which is exceedingly difficult to do over a phone, I'll have you know."

"And somehow you manage to make it a special talent," Jax smirked.

"Damn straight I do," Brenda said, without a lick of shame. Her brown eyes flickered over to him, her stare warm and gentle and filled with adoration. She leaned into his side ever so slightly, linking her fingers with his underneath the table top. "Now, what is that you needed to tell us? Come on, Elizabeth, don't leave us in suspense. You know how I hate not knowing something," she added, looking back at her longtime friend for answers.

Elizabeth let out a nervous laugh, her blue eyes darting off to the side while her hands clasped together so tight. She should have known Epiphany wouldn't tell Brenda and Jax as she had asked, but would have implied just _enough_ to drive Brenda crazy. "Well, you see, it's a big of a story…" She started, after taking a healthy sip of her drink. She told them story about how her and Mycroft "dated", how it had fallen apart, and how Mycroft had surprised her with being her blind date. "And then we went somehow private to talk about us, and every reason that I fell in love with came rushing back along with the realization that the reason we decided not pursue our feelings weren't obstacles anymore. Listen I know this is sudden, and probably comes as a surprise. But I'm serious about him…"

"…Wonderful," the word slipped out of Brenda's mouth halting Elizabeth's next words.

"Huh?" Elizabeth blinked, baffled.

"It's so wonderful. You go on a blind date, only to find it's your former love determined to win you back. It's all dramatic and romantic," Brenda clapped her hands together, looking utterly enthralled with Elizabeth's tale of romance.

"Darling, if that's you ideal of romance, I think we need to talk," Jax stated, tossing Elizabeth a wink to let her know that he only meant that in jest.

"Oh, hush," Brenda chided him, with a half-hearted swipe of her hand. She leaned forward, eagerly to gossip with Elizabeth about her new fiancé because if there was one thing that Brenda loved more than good fashion, it was good gossip. "And on top of that he is a high ranking government official! So elite…so wealthy and glamorous! And a man like that fell in love with our little face of Deception, it's like something out of a modern day fairytale! But more importantly, are you happy?"

For all her sarcasm and scathingly comments against romantics, Brenda was not so secretly one at heart. It was no wonder she found the idea of Elizabeth's romance so enthralling, but Elizabeth glanced over at Jax who had a light frown on his face. She knew he would be harder to convince out of all of them, especially since he had come to see himself as her older brother. "Yes, I am happy," Elizabeth reassured her, with a mild laugh and small smile. "I'm thinking about asking Mycroft to accompany me to the charity event, if that wouldn't be too much trouble though I don't think he will be up for the red carpet part of it. Something tells me, he isn't one to like photographers."

"I suppose that's fine," Brenda said, with a tilt of her head. "He won't have to worry about anyone, but our company photographers inside of the event. I will have Lucy Coe pass around the message that your arm candy is off limits."

"He's not my arm candy," Elizabeth defended, with a brow arched. "He's my fiancé."

"Yes, your fiancé," Jax stated, his tone mild and quiet. "What does he do again? For the government?"

The conversation was put on hold when the new waiter arrived with their food, setting Elizabeth's broccoli cheddar soup in front of her and started to put the steak and potatoes in front of Jax and the chicken salad in front of Brenda. "The steak and potatoes are mine," Brenda corrected, and thankfully the waiter did not comment. A lot of people thought it was alright to comment on a woman's weight or eating habits, and Elizabeth had been front row to many dressing downs that Brenda had handed out like free candy.

The waiter left after refilling their drinks, and Elizabeth looked at Jax with a curious tilt of her head. "He works at the Foreign Office," she replied, ladling a spoonful of soup and blowing on it gently to cool it down. "Why?"

"It's just…" Jax narrowed his eyes, tapped his fingers along the tabletop and had a thoughtful frown upon his face. "The name Mycroft Holmes sounds like familiar. I swear I've heard in passing before, but I cannot for the life of me remember where."

It wouldn't surprise Elizabeth if Jax had heard of Mycroft somewhere in the social grapevine. The Jacks family came from old money and Lady Jane—Jax's mother—was a very well to do woman who lived for high society and social scandals. With Mycroft meeting someone as notable as the queen and given Lady Jane's social circle, it wasn't impossible for them to have crossed paths. Still the very idea made the world seem very small or filled up with coincidences which Elizabeth found kind of eerie instead of reassuring, (though she supposed she had been soured on the idea of fate and destiny when she was constantly badgered by the "permanent lock" her and Lucky supposedly shared.)

"So, when's the wedding? Naturally you'll be inviting me, won't you? Have you decided where you're going for your honeymoon?" Brenda asked, wanting all the details.

"We haven't set a date yet, or planned anything out yet. I literally got a ring put on it a couple days ago, Brenda," she told her, with a small laugh.

"Ooh, yes! Let me see the ring!"

Elizabeth relented, and Brenda cooed over the quality and admired it from every angle she could without tearing Elizabeth's hand off.

"He certainly didn't spare any expense, did he?" Jax said, letting out a low whistle. "He must be really serious about you."

Her cheeks turned dark with embarrassment. "He really is," she laughed, with her stomach twisting inside of her. She took another sip of her drink, hiding her worry by focus on the meal and turning the conversation to the charity event. It didn't stop the worry from buzzing incessantly in the back of her mind the whole time.

* * *

Pills were such strange little things.

There were pills for anything and everything now. Pain, depression, hormones, anything under the sun and all it took was a slight variation to unravel someone's carefully built recovery. And Courtney couldn't bet solely on Ric to stick to the plan, if she did that then he'd be the albatross that brings her down and her momma always said betting was for suckers. She didn't gamble with her life unless the deck was stacked in her favor, and she was making damn sure the deck was stacked. She replaced the tiny white pills with sugar pills, and placed the bottle back into Sonny's medicine cabinet. She walked over and flushed the toilet then made sure to wait a minute, washing her hands to not leave an ounce of suspicious when she got out of there. When Michael was rushed to the everyday bathroom, she had made the excuse of drinking too much iced tea and of course, Sonny offered to let her use his bathroom.

It had been the moment of opportunity she needed. Whatever guilt she felt, she crushed underneath the knowledge that she would soon get everything she ever wanted and having her brother return to his controlling and damaging ways would make Jason focus on the real people that matter in his life, not people like Nadine or Saint Elizabeth. She made her way downstairs, plastering a smile on her face. "Hey, Carly, what are you up to today?" She inquired, making small talk as if everything was completely normal.

"I wanted to take the boys to the zoo, but Jason declined," Carly huffed, darkly. "So Leticia is taking them, and I'm going to go shopping instead."

"Hmmm. You know I could use some good retail therapy," Courtney smiled. She was feeling good about herself, and maybe she just needed to get a few new outfits to show Jason exactly what he has been missing.

"If you are both going, I'm going to make sure to double the guards," Sonny told them.

"Oh, come on, Sonny," Carly rolled her eyes. "We are just going to the Lansbury Mall."

"Carly, you know I have enemies," Sonny replied, after Leticia had taken the boys out of the room. "I just want you to both be safe, so I can have a bit of peace of mind. Especially with hints of a new player in town, I just needed to make sure you are safe."

"Fine," Carly relented, on a sign. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and then picked up her purse off of the table. Courtney followed after a quick goodbye, and the two blondes exited the penthouse. Once they were in the confines of the elevator, Carly turned towards Courtney. "Jason is getting serious with Nadine," she informed her.

Courtney felt her stomach twisted, and a sneer crossed her features. "She won't be able to satisfy him."

"He deserves better," Carly nodded. "Better than Nadine and better than Elizabeth. This is why I have plan. You said that you needed proof of Nadine sleeping around with the guards?"

"Yeah," Courtney lifted an intrigued brow.

"I know just the way to get that proof, but we have to wait until the charity event. I have no doubt that Jason is going to be there with her, to support Elizabeth in whatever virtue trope the little twat is playing at now," Carly stated, fiercely. "So we are going to make sure both of their crowns are tarnished that night, and make Jason see them for the lying, conniving witches they really are. Are you in?"

Courtney pondered, for all of a second. "Yes."

What were a few more cards sacked into the deck?

* * *

Elizabeth checked her cellphone, but saw that she had no new phone calls. Mycroft had told her he would be in touch, and she always had trouble waiting. It always made her a tad apprehensive even when she didn't need to feel that way. Sliding her phone back into her purse, she walked up the street back towards the hotel when she felt her scalp prickle in warning.

"Hello there, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth head jerked up, and she was startled to see Lucky getting out of an orange sports car, and blocking her way forward. Her eyes looked at the yellow paint on the curb, but that didn't stop Lucky from parking his car right in her path. "Lucky," she greeted him, managing to sound neutral despite the knot in her throat.

"I was hoping to run into you," Lucky smiled, flashing his pearly whites. He was dressed in much better clothes than he had been when she had seen him on the docks, and for some reason that set her teeth on edge. "I've hardly seen you since you came back to town. I know that things weren't…exactly good when you left, but things have changed since then. I have changed since then, so I was hoping you'd give me a chance and let me take you out to dinner."

"Lucky, that's just…" Elizabeth could see how he was manipulating the situation. He was trying to play the part of the good friend, and that the past was water under the bridge. If it hadn't been for him hitting on the docks and the flowers being sent to her hotel room, she might have been more inclined to believe him. As things stood, she didn't put a lick of a faith in his good guy act. "I'm not interes—"

"You're not interested in me? If you just go out with me, you might end up changing your mind, right?" Lucky interrupted her, not even letting her tell him that she was in a relationship or even finish her rejection. "Elizabeth, we were good once together. Remember we promised to be there for each other, forever? Our permanent lock?"

"Lucky, I don't want to go on a date with you. I don't want to recapture some lost love, and I don't care about the permanent lock we promised each other as teenagers. I am only here in Port Charles for the charity, and then I'm gone," Elizabeth told him, plainly. She could feel her blood pressuring rising with every word that tumbled out of her mouth, and her hands trembled in clenched fists at her sides. "I am leaving and I don't plan on ever returning again."

"You can't just leave again. Look, don't be stubborn about this. You aren't dating anyone, right? In that case, what's the harm in just going on and getting something to eat?" Lucky persisted, outright ignore her rejection as if it wasn't good enough.

"No, I'm not dating anyone, Lucky," Elizabeth snapped, angrily. She shouldn't have to use her engagement to get him off her back. A decent man would understand that 'no' means 'no', and not 'try harder', but Lucky was a thick headed bully. No matter how much he proclaimed to have changed, it was glaring obvious right in the moment how much that had been a lie. Not that she believed otherwise. "But I _am_ engaged to someone."

"What?" Lucky froze.

"Engaged as I am going to be married soon, as in not available," she stated, her tone frosty.

"You…" He scoffed, his expression slackened with shock. His eyes were narrowed and a knot sat upon the middle of his brow. His jaw clenched and unclenched, and Elizabeth could see his mind racing with this new information that she had just given him. "Don't make me laugh. If you were getting married it would splattered all of the magazines or news outlets."

"I like my privacy," she said, shortly giving him a gimlet eyed stare. "Now if you will excuse me…" Elizabeth went to march past him, but she was barely a step past when he grabbed her from behind. Searing panic rushed through her skin from head to toe, Elizabeth felt dark memories ripped to the forefront of her mind and there was no stopping it. He twisted her arm so sharply and with such great force that an involuntary shriek tore out of her throat before she could stop it.

"You want me to leave you alone so bad that you'd tell a lie as obvious as that and spit in the face of my feelings? I was willing to take you back after everything you did, so where do you come off treating me like this? You're just some model who is going to be replaced in the blink of an eye by a million of others girls like you, and then what will you have, huh? Nothing!" Lucky ranted, his voice dark and angry.

It reminded her of the rages that she faced so many times all those years ago and she could feel her breaths coming in shorter and sharper gasps. Her arm hurt so badly, the muscles and nerves trembling with agony and she fumbled for the small keychain mace she kept. "Stop it, Lucky! Let me go!" She demanded, a high-pitched in her voice. She felt tears swell up in her eyes from the pain and terror that filled her, and her heart hammered against her ribcages with an unforgiving force.

"Come on, Elizabeth. You should stop acting like some kind of purity princess. You and I both know that you don't get to be a big model or actress without spreading your legs for a few agents and producers, right?" Lucky whispered into the shell of her ear, and the meaning of the words sent a bolt of anger through Elizabeth. "You should be happy that I'm willing to take you back after becoming damaged goods."

"You sick son of—" Her fingers found the mace.

"I'm warning you, Lizzie. Don't make me angry. You remember just who my family is? In this town, the Spencer name carries a lot of weight to make your life absolutely misera—ahhh!" Lucky screamed, releasing her to clutch at his eyes and Elizabeth fell forward, her knees slamming into the pavement with enough force to rattle her bones. "You are going to pay for—" He couldn't see, but that didn't stop him from trying to lunge at her.

"Oh, is she now?" A blistering cold voice interrupted.

Elizabeth twisted her head to see a familiar figure lunged towards Lucky as swift as lightning, and twisted his arm behind his back so hard that she heard something crack. Lucky yelped in pain and tried to lash out at the person who grabbed him, only to slammed face first into the hood of his shiny car and pinned there by the hold on his arm and a cane barred across his back.

Elizabeth stared at Mycroft in shock. "Mycroft…"

Mycroft eyes flickered towards her for a brief moment, then returned to the man he held trapped. His eyes were dark with displeasure and his jaw was clenched so tight that it was blanched white. He had already seemed so tall and imposing, but now in Elizabeth's eyes he seemed like a force of a nature like a blizzard—so cold and so powerful. "What are you suggesting would happen to my fiancée here?" Mycroft asked, his voice biting and sharp.

"Yo—your fiancée…g'ah," Lucky whimpered, when his arm was twisted harder. "Ow, ow, ow! Let go!"

"Unless I'm mistake, she asked you to let her go as well. But you didn't, now did you?" Mycroft stated, his tone sardonic. A smile of pure contempt sat on the edges of his mouth and he suddenly released Lucky without warning. The flailing blond rolled down the hood of his vehicle and fell face first into the curb. Mycroft stepped over him, making sure to press the end of his cane into Lucky's shoulder as he did so and then he reached Elizabeth's side. He held out his hand to her, and more than a little grateful, Elizabeth took it.

Scurrying back to his feet, Lucky turned to Mycroft and started to yell at him. "You—you—who the hell are you? Her bodyguard?" The Spencer man demanded, holding a hand to his busted mouth. He looked quite a sight with his red, teary eyes, bleeding nose and Elizabeth pretty sure there were a couple of his teeth on the ground.

Elizabeth had to admit the sad sight of him gave her a bitter satisfaction as she cradled her arm to her chest. She felt Mycroft press his hand careful to her back, his touch gentle and slow to not startle her already frayed nerves. She leaned into him unconsciously with her mace still clasped tight in her grip, and her blue gaze fixated on Lucky ready to give him another dose if he dared attack again.

"I'm Mycroft Holmes. As for who I work for, that'd be the Foreign Office. If you'd like to file a complaint, send a message via the Foreign and Commonwealth Office website," Mycroft told him, glowering at Lucky like he was nothing more than a bug on the bottom of his shoe.

"Wha…" Lucky floundered.

Mycroft pulled Elizabeth more securely towards him, half shielding her by angling their stances so that he stood between her and Lucky. "Give daddy my regards, Russell," Mycroft commented, without even a hint of smile on his face. And with that, the two of them set off down the road together.

The knot of anxiety in the pit of her stomach did relent until several minutes passed and there was no sign of Lucky following, on foot or in his car. She had feared he would be rather persistent, or worse try to fight Mycroft after being so thoroughly humiliated. "About what you did back there…thank you," Elizabeth whispered, softly. Mycroft offered to take her back to her hotel room, but she hadn't wanted to. She had a feeling that someone had given Lucky her schedule of comings and goings from the hotel, and if her suspicion was true then it would be too easy for him to get a keycard to her room.

"That's all part of my contractual obligations. No need to thank me," Mycroft said, brushing aside the praise with a light tone to his voice.

 _Oh, right. Part of the contract was that if I agreed, he'd protect me from Lucky,_ Elizabeth recalled, feeling a minute bit of disappointment surge through her. She dismissed the strange emotion, because she had too much eating her up on the inside right this moment. The way Lucky had grabbed her from behind—it reminded her of the way Tom Baker had grabbed her and pulled her into the bushes and had hurt her, on top of the memories of abuse she had suffered at the hands of Lucky himself years down the road—it had left her shaky and unsettled. Her knees ached fiercely and she could feel the blood drip down them.

"Are you alright to walk?" Mycroft asked her, a flicker of worry crossed his eyes.

"I'll be fine," Elizabeth shot him a quick smile.

He clucked his tongue, like he wasn't sure to believe her. He didn't try to force the issue though, and she was grateful. She needed that measure of control right now, even if swept up into his arms did sound rather appealing for a number of reason. "How did you know that I needed help?" She asked, glancing at him as he led her into the room. He had brought her to same club in which he had spoken to her about the contract, obviously feeling as it was neutral ground and impersonal unlike his hotel or apartment would be.

"Happenstance. I promised to call you, but when I found myself less busy than I had anticipated, I decided to go to your hotel to see if you perhaps wanted to grab a bit of supper. I only wished I had arrived earlier to prevent the Spencer fellow from laying a hand on you all together," Mycroft replied, after she sat down in a chair. He walked over to a large black cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. He snagged a bottle of water from the in table where drinks and snacks were set at the ready, and made his way back over to her after and knelt down on one knee before her.

"What—what are you doing?" Elizabeth blinked at him in surprise.

"Tending to your wounds," he answered, popping the lid open on the first aid kit.

"You don't," she breathed out, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You don't have to do that. I can take care of it myself."

"Your hands are shaking," he told her, not unkindly. "It would be easy for me to dress the wound."

Elizabeth gnawed on her lower lip, and then gave a shallow nod.

Mycroft smiled, slightly. He pulled out a soft rag, and got it wet with the water. With the most tender of touches, he wiped away the dirt and rocks that had gotten embedded in her skin. He leaned forward, his eyes intent on his task of helping and she watched him, with slightly rounded eyes. His fingers tips were soft, only slightly callous—just a hint that he might to something other than paperwork, and they brushed against her skin causing warmth to unfurl in her belly. A blush settled upon her cheeks, her eyes darting away from the man kneeling before her and her pulse pounded in the base of her skull.

Her mind tried to ignore it, and turned towards other thoughts. Too bad her other thoughts weren't nearly as pleasant. She had known Lucky would be angry over rejection. She had lived through abuse both emotional and physical before, so she felt stupid for turning her back on him. She drew in a deep breath, knowing that it wasn't her fault. Elizabeth flexed her arm, it still stung and hurt. What surprised her had been how much his words had managed to upset her. _I am not that kind of woman and even if I was, I don't have to justify anything to Lucky Spencer,_ she thought, with a deep frown on her face.

"It's not worth getting upset over what Spencer said to you."

Elizabeth's head whipped back towards the man now dabbing her scrapped knees with alcohol pad.

"You should think about him the same way you would think about a dog barking at you," Mycroft advised, with a nonchalant tone. He gave her an apologetic smile when she winced lightly at the sting of the alcohol.

Elizabeth stared at him, bemused. The man had the strangest knack for knowing the thoughts she did not voice out loud. He was so perceptive about everything, including her it seemed. She just wasn't sure how to feel about that. She was used to burying her thoughts and worries, only sharing so much with her closest friends and here was this man who drew her thoughts out of her skull, like reading a book. It left her feeling like she had no place to hide, and yet she couldn't hold it against him. The bandaging up of her wounds and him trying to ease away the burn that Lucky's words had left, his kindness was like a balm sinking slowly and making her feel better with each passing second.

"I know…there's a dark side to the show business. And I know that there's sexism towards actresses and models, where we are seen as trophy or objects not as people. I learned that early on in my career when a girl I had been competing with had fallen into drug use and worse," Elizabeth said, purposefully leaving Gia's name out of it. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt, and let out a deep and shaky sigh. "I was always careful not to fall into those kind of traps, and with my friends, I was able to get by. I've faced unsavory people, people who wanted a piece of me in one way or another much like, but even in the face of that I think I've behaved in way that showed respect to myself. And naturally, I'm going to continue to do that."

She avoided mentioning her rape, and the abuse she suffered when she was engaged to Lucky. The sexism she faced as a model and actress was a much more safer topic, filled with less pain than the other two topics were.

Mycroft was quiet, the pads of his thumb smoothing out the medical tape across her skin to hold the bandages in place.

"…I'm sorry," she apologized, on a light laugh. It was a sad kind of laugh. "I'm just kind of upset and I just unloaded a lot of unnecessary information onto you."

Out of nowhere, Elizabeth felt warmth envelope her hand. Suddenly, she realized that Mycroft had taken her hand in his and held onto to it as he lifted himself into the seat beside her. "Let people like that say what they want. You've got a lot of people who believe in you. That should be enough to let you know whatever Lucky said, he's wrong," Mycroft told her, his blue eyes meeting hers. The look there was very serious and solemn.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, quietly. Just as the hurt was spreading through her, there was Mycroft by her side and giving her unexpected support. Someone who took her hand and warmed it in his, and maybe it was all contractual obligation—maybe that's all this is. It still makes her feel much better, easing away the sickness bubbling inside and clearing it away. Lately she's been so focused on nothing but work. She had forgotten what it was like to have someone to comfort her like this. She knew she had her friends, but this was something different. "Thank you, Mycroft. I feel a little better now."

"There's no need to thank me. Also there is one more matter I'd like to bring up tonight. I can't have you feeling depressed, or else you won't be able to do it," he stated, as if that was the reason for all of his good will.

"What do you mean?" She glanced at him, curiously.

"My parents have come to visit me at my flat. They heard about how we're getting married from Sherlock, and now they're saying that they really want to meet you," Mycroft replied, with a fleeting smile on his face. It wasn't exactly a happy smile, more of one resigned and a hint of annoyance when he said Sherlock's name.

"Oh," she said, biting back a smile. She had known that Sherlock hadn't been happy with the marriage, but to sick his parents on his older brother reminded her of her younger days doing anything to annoy her older brother Steve. It made her heart feel all wistful, and giggles to bubble inside of her at the same moment. "So…uh, Sherlock is kind of putting you on the spot, right?"

"Indeed, he is. They're waiting for us at my flat right now. I'm sorry for the short notice, but I'd like you to have dinner with them tonight," he stated, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"So that's why you wanted to come to see if I would have supper with you," Elizabeth summized, her head tilted to the side. "Were you going to tell me your parents were going to be there, or were you going to surprise me?"

"I would have told you, of course," Mycroft slanted a look at her.

Elizabeth chuckled. "I guess given that we are engaged, it's only natural that I would meet your parents. You know normally most people would have met parents before that stage, so how are we going to explain that?"

"I'm reserved when it comes to relationships, and I did not wish to bring anyone to meet them unless I was completely serious about them. My parents will be easily swayed by this notion," he said, with a small shake of his head. "You have time to prepare seeing that it is only," he glanced at his watch, checking the time, "only three in the afternoon and my parents won't be expecting us until around six at the earliest."

"How formal of a setting should I expect?" She asked.

"A simple dress or outfit would do. My parents despite their high standing in society have been much for formal dining experiences. My mother said she had enough of that growing up, and my father was not born into it so he finds such affairs entirely too tedious," Mycroft explained, with a trace of amusement dancing upon his lips. He held a fond exasperation when he spoke of his parents, and there was clearly a lot of care he held for them making Elizabeth slightly envious. She wished she had such a relationship with her parents, but her mother made that impossible. "As my future wife, I'd like you to meet my parents. Then we can all have dinner at a restaurant afterwards. You'll receive additional compensation for this, of course."

"Whether or not I'm getting paid extra isn't an issue," Elizabeth said, with a shake of her head. She knew she was going to have to meet his parents, but she thought they'd have more time to discuss things and get used to each other before then. "I just…I don't know anything about your parents really. Surely, we would have discussed this by now, so I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed and under prepared. I mean, what are your parents like?"

"What are they like?" He looked vaguely surprised. "I've never really thought about it. They're just normal parents."

"Normal…?" Elizabeth asked, with her eyebrows rose upward. She wasn't sure that her version of normal and Mycroft's normal existed in the same universe. These people she was going to meet this evening were the parents of Sherlock and Mycroft who were so unique as individuals that it was hard to imagine their parents as normal. Both the Holmes men were both handsome, so she is sure their parents must be good-looking. They're probably very subdued people who like to keep their distance from others, if the way that Mycroft and Sherlock behaved was any indication. Were their parents equally as perceptive at they were? The very thought left her completely nervous.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's cell phone went off. She jumped at the noise and glanced down at purse with surprise. Mycroft's hand fell away from hers and she found herself missing the warmth—and also wondering how she missed that they had held hands for so long—for her to retrieve herself. She glanced at the screen and said, "It's Epiphany. Do you mind if I…?" She knew it was rude to just answer a phone during a conversation.

Mycroft nodded, clearly unbothered by it.

Elizabeth swiped the screen and put the phone to her ear. "Hey, Piph. What's going on? Yeah, I know you're plane is arriving…it's arriving in a couple of hours? But I thought it's be later," she said, exchanging a glance with Mycroft. "Oh, dinner…well, you see…"

 _Oh, boy._

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

NEXT CHAPTER: Elizabeth meets Mycroft's parents and Epiphany is there for the ride. Enemies start to plot.

STORY NOTICE: I have a new story "Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted" that Rated M due to the violence and content within it that it a pro-Elizabeth story. Liason is a big part of the story, but not sure if they get a happy ending. The story does start off dark because it is set during the time when Jake "died", so it is going to be an emotional rollercoaster for Elizabeth with dealing with the loss of her child and her world changing, and of course, remembering her past life as Bayek. Please go check it out, and leave a review!

RRs are appreciated. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing from General Hospital which belongs to ABC and it's respective owners. I do not own Sherlock BBC, which belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and it's respective owners. I don't own "Guard Me, Sherlock". That belongs to it's respective owners. Hercule Poirot is a creation of Agatha Christy, and not mine! This is only for pure amusement and imagination, and to hone my writing skills.

Summary: Elizabeth Webber broke the shackles of her past with true grit and a steel spine. She had stopped being what people expected of her, and lived by her own rules, and picked up a paint brush, never setting it down. But now the past comes back to threaten all she holds dear and the only man who can find and stop this mysterious stalker is none other than Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective and recently exiled from London.

Pairings: Mycroft/Elizabeth, mentions of Liason and Lucky/Liz

AU History: In a world where the reins of Deception were in Brenda Barrett's and Jasper Jax's hands, Elizabeth Webber was given a choice. A life free of those that would mold her into a fragile doll, and where she was able to flourish and grow into someone she wanted to be. She left Port Charles, and never looked back, until the end of her contract nears and Brenda wants her to do once last event. Old faces, old problems threaten to tear Elizabeth down from the life that she has built, but it is the surprising offer from Mycroft Holmes that could be her salvation or damnation.

Warnings: Will have a bit of violence, and bit of steamy smexy times, but nothing too explicit. Carly, Sonny, Courtney, Lucky and the Spencers hoard will not be likeable so if you like them then you need jump ship. Sam is a non-entity at this point and honestly, I doubt she will even make it into the story. LiRic (Elizabeth and Ric) never happened. Anything else will be made clear throughout the story so please enjoy.

DIFFERENCE IN GH CANNON: Carly had already pushed Jason at Courtney while Lucky was forcing Liz to play model for his mom while he played photographer, so Elizabeth didn't have Jason telling her the hard truths because he was wrapped up in the mess of Courtney/AJ thing.

Inspired by the "Guard Me, Sherlock" Game. It is an app available on all Andriod devices. Great game, I love it though waiting for tickets and such is a bit of a pain. Some dialogue and a little bit of the story plots from the game will be worked into the fanfiction, but have a GH twist and spin on certain things.

I want to thank CandyHearts22, Meghie03, Twisted Musalih, babeboo1968, trini12180, arcoiris0502, notenoughlove, brae76, killianariel18100, Jessiness5134, CCBTH, Phaseofthemoon, rockrose, lprg77, Barefootprincess40 for the favs! You all lovely!

I want to thank KristinaDEllis, Wonderwomom, babeboo1968, liasonlover14, trini12180, bjq, Of Elfin Blood, arcoiris0502, ciocad, notenoughlove, aphass, brae76, kcke2pen, vonnicus36, cotytto, byland, Ember1313, CCBTH, Jmmartinez227129, rockrose, Alexa31, lprg77, acarp for the follows! You are wonderful! Thank you!

I want to thank, trini12180, Twisted Musalih, kcke2pen, arcoiris0502, bjq, Guest, S, for all the lovely reviews. Thank you all so much!

I want to thank, Rogue Psychology, for adding my story to their community!

Guest Reviews:

Guest: Thank you so much. It was a chapter filled with a little bit of everything, wasn't it? I know, I loathe Courtney, too. I actually prefer Sam to Courtney, that's how badly I hate Courtney. There will definitely be a blow out involving Sonny, due to his deteriorating mental state. Jax and Brenda are good for Elizabeth. I really wish they hadn't let a lot of Elizabeth's relationship fall apart, because I think Jax was a good friendship for her and I could have seen her been real friends with Brenda, too. I love Ivy, too! That show did her wrong, and wasted the actress's talent. Lucky is a definitely a loose canon, he really feels entitled in way to Elizabeth and to everything. His family who have been placating him, instead of helping him hasn't helped that at all. Yeah, I wanted Elizabeth to be able to defend herself. While Mycroft helped out, if she needed to Elizabeth could have taken Lucky down all on her own. It's Carly, it always finds a way to backfire. You are right, Carly has a tunnel vision on her wants or schemes and can't see ahead of it all to the consequences. They are resourceful, and if the hooligans will be handled, you'll have to wait and see.

S: I'm excited to reach the charity event too. It will be a couple of chapters still, but it will be well worth the wait, I promise. Mycroft is going to be interesting to see in action when all the craziness occurs. Thank you so much! I'm happy you are enjoying it. :D

Author's Note: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I have been working on it for months, and eventually restarted it. It wasn't that the original was bad per se, but that it sort of flat emotionally. Emotion is a very important part of any story so I knew I needed to start over with a fresh pair of eyes, and finally the chapter came together the way I had hoped.

I want to thank S for catching my mistake.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Contract for Misery"

The hasty dinner plans were to be held at a nice restaurant called, _The Last Ember's Glow_. It was a beautiful restaurant with a southern cuisine from places such as Louisiana and Georgia. The low hanging lantern like chandeliers painted the restaurant in golden hues, making it feel warm and inviting while the low jazz music from the live band on the stage was enjoyable, but not overwhelming that conversations couldn't be held. It wasn't too high end, but neither too casual for the evening. It was Epiphany who suggested the venue, which was one less thing for Elizabeth to worry about.

A nervous energy surrounded Elizabeth, humming in the back of her mind. All her thoughts were focused on the part that she had to play tonight, and there was a tremble of worry that she would not be able to convince all those in attendance that this engagement was the real thing. She didn't know what kind of people Mycroft's parents were, but she knew Epiphany was sharp and clever. There had only been a handful of times that she had ever been able to successfully lie to Epiphany, and even then it had been exceedingly difficult to keep that lie alive for long.

Epiphany would reserve judgment, and be carefully inquisitive because she had set up the blind date, after all. The woman did have a good track record of nudging people in the right direction so she hadn't dismiss the notion of a sudden marriage at the drop of a hat, but she knew Elizabeth had never been one to rush into things, so she would definitely make sure beyond all doubt that Elizabeth was truly happy. That meant Elizabeth had to be convincing; no, she had to be more than just convincing.

She had to live this lie like it was her truth. She was a bundle of nerves as they stepped through the doors and into the lobby area of the restaurant where they would wait to be seated. Her arm was looped through the silent man at her side, and Mycroft squeezed around her fingers lightly as if he'd picked up on her mounting distress. Her heart thumped against her ribcage, each beat powerful and nearly driving the air out of her. Her heels were a white wedged heed with a bow on the front; she had chosen the smaller heel to ease the strain on her hurt knee. She was dressed in a simply pencil skirt that stopped just below her knees, and with a long sleeved pink cashmere top. She wore a pair of simple pear earrings that dangled slightly below her earlobe, and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. Her mind conjured all kinds of scenarios of how this meeting was going to go when suddenly she and her fiancé were approached by none other than Epiphany Jones.

Despite her concerns, a beaming smile blossomed across Elizabeth's face. She slid her hand away from Mycroft's, and rushed over to the fashion designer with a bounce in her step. She was enveloped in a giant hug the second she was within arms' reach, and laughter bubbled up her throat, tumbling out past her lips. "Epiphany, I am so happy to see you!"

"You better be," Epiphany replied, on a laugh. She squeezed the tiny brunette tightly, and then released her to pull back. Her dark eyes surveyed Elizabeth from head to toe, as if searching for something specific. "It has been too long since that show in Japan. It is good to see you have gotten your healthy glow back. I was starting to get seriously worried about you."

"Oh, right…the show in Japan…" Elizabeth murmured, the smile on her face grew strained. That had been a stressful time, given the strange encounter that she had which had left her on edge and completely shaken. It had been a few months since then and when nothing else happened, Elizabeth had let the fear go after a time. With returning to Port Charles and all the old ghosts that brought up, Elizabeth hadn't had to really think about it at all. The memory of it resurfaced and chilled her to the bone.

 _The moment that Elizabeth was in her private dressing room away from all the flashing lights and prying eyes, all the poised perfection seeped out of her body and the mask fell away. The day that the mantle Face of Deception was passed down to another couldn't come soon enough, and Elizabeth Webber would be happy to be just herself again. In the limelight and cameras, she had to be this vision of seduction and innocence that drove people wild. A pretty face that would sell products and be the fantasy of some people and be what others wished to be. Her fingers reached up to her hair, pulling out the pins that held her curls in place and allowed them to fall down around her shoulders. She meticulously cleaned the make-up off of her skin, and undid the dress with a careful touch not to ruin the designer gown. She put the dress back on the rack with the other dresses she had worn tonight, and placed the six inch blue heels back in their box._

 _She picked up her blue jeans and sweater that had been neatly folded on the couch. It was nice to get back into a simple pair of clothes. It felt good, like she was stepping back into her old skin. She had slipped on her boots and had just finished tying up the laces when a knock at the door. "Hold on, one second!" Elizabeth called out._

 _She assumed it was the fashion designer in charge of the entire models wardrobe, who had come to collect the dress and shoes. Normally a person would have been in her dressing room to help her out of the last dress, but they were short staffed thanks to a flu outbreak. Since Elizabeth had been doing this for years, the staff focused mostly on the new models with not so much experience and trusted her to be able to find her way out of the constricting gown. She stood up from the couch, and walked over to the door._

 _Elizabeth opened it without thought, only to find herself staring at a person who was not the designer. There were three men on her doorstep, none of whom Elizabeth knew._

" _Well hello, madam! How does the day find you?" One of the men asked._

 _She took a half step backwards, with her hand tightening on the door knob. Her heartbeat picked upward while her eyes swept across them, trying to determine if they were a threat or not. The first few years when she left Port Charles, Luke Spencer would always send someone with a little reminder. As if to tell her that they knew exactly where she was and what she was doing, and that had created a sense of paranoia that still existed within her even though it had been years since such a thing happened._

" _Have I startled you?" The man that stood front and center of the trio asked, excitedly. His dark hair was slicked back and out of his face, and his deep caramel colored eyes held a mischievous gleam. He was handsome in a boyish kind of way that, and well put together in a suit that held a debonair flare. That being said there was something…predatory, like an undercurrent of danger that made the fine hairs on her hair stand on end. He had a bit smile on his face as he looked at her, a bouquet of blue roses of eye-catching beauty held within his grasp. "Or is that you just can't take your eyes off of me? Yes, I can see how that can be quite difficult. However, if you continue to look at me with such desire in your eyes, I might have trouble maintaining my composure."_

 _Elizabeth felt her left brow lift ever so slightly. It was difficult to ascertain if he was merely jesting, or that he was truly that conceited._

" _Since you find my face so captivating, please do as you like to it. A touch, a kiss, whatever you want."_

 _A startled laugh escaped her, against her will. "No, that's alright. I didn't mean to…"_

" _You're quite reserved, aren't you, Miss Webber? Quite modest. But I must say that I like that aspect of you as well. Anyway, how thrilling it is to meet you like this! You truly are as lovely as you are beautiful. I almost wish I could set you next to my bedroom window and look at you every day!" The man continued, with his smile broadening._

" _Whatever you want, James." The man with the shaggy dark hair and piercing green eyes shifted, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his old hoodie. "I'll make it happen. When I place her by the bedroom window, do you want her alive or would it be better if she weren't moving? What do you say, James?"_

 _Elizabeth shot the green eyed man a wide eyed look, feeling a shiver of alarm rush through her. "Pardon me?"_

" _Now, now, there you again, Sebastian. All that wanting to leave her in his room was just a metaphor," the man in the red jacket interjected, with a chuckle. He had watched the conversation with a subdued smile on his face, but there was something unnerving about his eyes. There were hard like diamonds, and held shadows that made her extremely uneasy. "He meant that she is so pretty that he wishes that he could have her around to look at, like how you put roses by the window as decoration."_

" _So what you're saying is that it doesn't matter whether she's alive or not."_

 _The door handle wobbled in her knuckle white grip._

" _That's enough joking out of you two. You're taking it too far. You shouldn't say such things in front of Miss Webber," James spoke up, chastising his two cohorts. It is obvious that he is the ringleader of this little group._

" _Um, pardon my asking, but who might you all be?" Elizabeth asked, trying to hide her wariness behind a composed smile. It wasn't so much that she got any ill intentions off of the men, she didn't feel like they intended her any great harm, yet her gut told that they could be capable of it if they chose to do so. It was frankly a terrifying feeling, and she wanted nothing more than to shut the door in their faces. Still, there was a slight chance they were sponsors of the show—especially given they had backstage assess—and that she had to be polite enough because her job required it of her._

 _A look of horror, a little too dramatic, crossed James' face. "How rude of us not to introduce ourselves," he commented, with a hand placed upon his breast. He sent her a beseeching and apologetic smile, extending his right towards her respectively. Elizabeth shook his hand, just long enough to be polite. "I apologize for barging in on you, Miss Webber. My name is James Moriarty, and these are my companions, Sebastian Moran and Jack Stillman. Go on you two, introduces yourself to Miss Webber."_

" _A pleasure to meet you," Jack Stillman stated, tucking his hands away in the pockets of his red coat._

"… _hey," Sebastian Moran replied, fidgeting with the rim of his hood._

" _Hello," Elizabeth said, uncertainly._

" _Your portrayal of Irene Alder in the "Mid-Fall Murders" was absolutely inspired. Truly impressive," Moriarty praised her, with a wide smile._

 _Elizabeth was suitably flattered, a touch of pink rising up into her cheeks. "Well, thank you…"_

" _Yes, that was that crime drama, wasn't it? I recall one time that James forgot to record it and he got so angry nearly four people ended up dead," Jack chuckled, his eyes glittered as if he was in on some kind of secret joke._

" _It was five," Sebastian corrected, bluntly._

" _Right. Out of the five of them, one of them really did die. So only four of them_ almost _ended up dead," Jack smirked._

 _And the unease sensation was back. They had to be joking because surely no one would so blatantly speak about such things as murders like that. Elizabeth hoped that this was some elaborate hoax, but her fingers itched to grab her phone to call the police just in case._

 _James ignored his friends' comments, as if they were nothing more than ordinary conversation. "You were smart and daring, exuding grace and refinement, but at the same time so very cute and charming. It was obvious that you put a lot of yourself into that role."_

" _Thank you. I enjoyed getting to play the part of Irene," Elizabeth said, putting on a smile. Her eyes carefully glanced around the room, taking note of everything within it and trying to compose an excuse to leave without things escalating into violence. Her heart throbbed at the base of her neck, and she felt her hands grow slick with sweat._

" _I'm sure you did. In any event, as your loyal fan, I'd like to offer you this present," James spoke, holding out the blue roses towards her._

" _Oh, thank you."_

Elizabeth pulled herself out of the memory, shaking her head slightly. It had been unsettling, that was for sure yet it hadn't been the weirdest encounter that she had ever had so she hadn't called the police or security. On occasion, she felt like that had been a mistake. "I had a bit of a cold around that time, but thankfully I managed to bounce back quickly. How did the talk with Erica Kane go about the new line that you wanted to create? The Aphrodite's Closet line, if I recall the name correctly?" Elizabeth questioned, with a slight wave of her hand.

"Erica Kane drives a hard bargain, but we both settled on an agreement that benefits both of us in the long run. The Aphrodite's Closet clothing line will be getting a big start at the beginning of next year," Epiphany responded, with smug smile with pride glittering in her dark eyes. "I have been working non-stop, so I needed a bit of vacation time to rejuvenate my creative mind and spend time finding a new boy-toy—Elizabeth, that engagement ring!" Epiphany gaped, with her voice rising sharply.

Elizabeth flushed, brightly.

Epiphany opened her mouth, only to hesitate. Her eyes darted around as if she were considering all their surroundings, and all the people nearby within earshot. Clearing her throat, she tossed Mycroft a look out of the corner of her eye and spoke in a low, quiet voice. "Pardon the outburst. I know we spoke on the phone about the nupitals, but to see the ring and realize this really happening. I can't believe you two are getting married so suddenly, or that you were involved before."

"Epi—" Elizabeth started.

"Blame that entirely on me, dear woman," Mycroft interjected, efficiently. He had a soft smile on his lips that silently begged Epiphany for her pardon. "I was not fully honest with you when I asked you to set up the blind date with Elizabeth. I should have disclosed our prior involvement, but I feared you would not help me if you knew. I apologise for the deception."

"You better be sorry," Epiphany said, her dark eyes narrowed. Her gaze swept over to Elizabeth, and she arched a brow. "I still can't believe you never told me!"

"I sweat it wasn't that I didn't want to tell you. Really." Elizabeth glanced up at Mycroft through her bangs, as if to seek reassurance in his gaze. "Like I told you before I just…I just wanted it to be mine for a little longer. I've had to share so much of myself with the world, interviews and pictures and I just wanted what I had with Mycroft—I just wanted it to be mine. Something that no one else could touched or spoil for me with judgments or rumors," she said, softly while her fingers entwined with Mycroft and she smiled up at him, "we were both so busy scrambling, fighting life to spare time for one another that we ended up breaking things off. After that, it just made me upset to speak about it."

"We did not part because there was a lack of emotions or want from either of us, but because a relationship can't be made from stolen moments," Mycroft responded, leaning forward. His lips brushed across the crown causing her breath to stutter in surprise, and her eyes to slowly fall close. His lips were gentle and warm, a slight scrap of his mustache and breath, and the fluttered of his breath that stirred strands of her hair.

Elizabeth found herself leaning into the touch, drawn to be closer to him and she found herself biting back a sigh of disappointment when he pulled away. She pulled her eyes open to look up into his serious blue gaze, and there was something there in the air between. A slight pull that she couldn't put into words and her heart started to beat a little bit faster. Alarm bells sounded off inside of her skull, and she had to acknowledge that whatever this feeling was that Mycroft stirred up in her was dangerous and a surefire recipe for misery if she let herself fall too deep.

"Oh, Siger! Look at her!"

Elizabeth turned around, seeing an older couple who had just walked into the restaurant. The man was dress in a simple red sweater, and black slacks. His hair was deep brown, with white streaks along his temples. His had an old wizened face with gentle brown eyes and a small smile upon his lips. The woman was dressed in a beautiful blue dress with a scarf draped loosely over her shoulders; she had dark hair with silvery streaks pinned back in a bun. Her pale skin was marked by laugh lines, and placed her hands over her rosy cheeks looking at Elizabeth and Mycroft with pure joy written all over her face.

Elizabeth felt a mild tremble of embarrassment move through her chest at the awed look that the couple gave her like they couldn't believe she actually existed. She glanced at Mycroft out of her peripheral vision, noting the briefest flash of affection and exasperation that passed over his features. This had to be his parents, she reasoned.

"Now, Violet, you are going to embarrass her!" Siger Holmes chastised his wife, gently.

"But she's lovely! Do you see the looks between them?" Violet Holmes cooed, her expressive grey eyes shined brightly. "Oh, our little Mycroft found a gem! It is so nice to meet you!" The Holmes matriarch walked right up to Elizabeth, pulling her into a hug without a second's hesitation and the woman had a surprisingly strong hold.

"It's nice to…meet you, too," Elizabeth said, with a strained voice.

"Mother, she does require air to survive," Mycroft drawled, amusedly.

Violet released Elizabeth, with a slight blush. "Oh, I am so sorry, dear. It is just…oh, you have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you. I have waited years for Mycroft to express an interest in anyone—man, woman, _anyone_! I had resigned myself to believing him to be utterly asexual and uninterested in other people as a whole," Violet commented, her hand reaching up to clutch at her pearls. She had a quivering smile on her lips, and eyes were bright with unshed tears. "It is a mother's worst fear that their children will grow up and be alone in this world. I am simply elated that Mycroft has finally found someone to share his life with."

"Sweetheart, you are supposed to wait until half-way through dinner to overwhelm the poor girl, not during the introduction," Siger chuckled, tossing a good natured grin in Elizabeth's directions. "I'm Siger Holmes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Webber."

"The pleasure is all mine," Elizabeth assured him, with a half-smile.

"And you must be Epiphany Jones," Violet said, greeting the other woman pleasantly. "I recall Mycroft saying that you worked together briefly a few years ago, and I recently read an article that mentioned you had finally struck out on your own to create your own fashion line. The preview pieces looked so lovely."

"Thank you, ma'am. My fashion line has been a project that I had put on hold for many years because the timing or lack of endorsement, but I am quite pleased that now I finally have a chance to design clothing under my own name and business."

"Oh, no need for all this ma'am business. Please call me Violet."

The maître d' arrived, and lead the party to their table. On the way there, Elizabeth couldn't help but to feel astounded that the Holmes parents were so… _normal,_ in comparison to their sons that was. It wasn't a bad thing by far. In fact, she had never felt so relieved in her life. She had been expecting to under a microscope the entire dinner, and at the mercy of two people who were as shrewd, aloof and perceptive as their children. Instead, she found Violet to be charming and bubbly, with a quick wit while Siger was sweet and a little absentminded but in an endearing sort of way. All of the anxiety she had felt had melted away, and she found herself genuinely enjoying the dinner far more than she expected.

"So then…when is the wedding?" Epiphany inquired, with a glass of chardonnay in her grip.

 _And the anxiety makes a comeback,_ Elizabeth thought.

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," Violet commented, with a smile. "Are you going to have it in London or the United States? You obviously have to consider which would be easiest on the guests you invite. Not everyone can make a commute for a wedding."

"Oh, well…" Elizabeth hesitated, shooting a quick glance at Mycroft. She wasn't sure what to tell them because honestly while she and Mycroft had spoken about the contract, no details of when or where a wedding would happen had been discussed.

"Maybe I should call in some favors from designers I have worked with. See what the hottest trends are for wedding dresses this season, unless you still have your grandmother's wedding dress? I remember you saying how Audrey gave it to you years ago and how much you loved it," Epiphany stated, with a curious glance over at the brunette.

Elizabeth paused, a flicker of surprise shot through her gaze. It had been a long time since she had thought about her grandmother's wedding dress, and she felt her heart pang with so many regrets. Audrey had given her that wedding dress shortly after Lucky had proposed to Elizabeth all those years ago, telling her to wear it on the day she got married to her "true love". Lucky hadn't been her true love, but even if Elizabeth found her true love now, she still wouldn't be able to get married in that wedding dress.

"This wine is really good, isn't it?" Siger commented, looking a tad lost on what to say on the topics of wedding dresses and such.

Mycroft smiled. "Yes, father. As always you have excellent taste."

"Oh, now isn't that lovely? Grandmother and daughter both get married in the same wedding dress. I'm so jealous," Violet commented, with a wistful smile on her face. She seemed to love the novelty of the idea. "I've got two sons, you see. No daughter to share any of my dresses or jewelry with."

Elizabeth cleared her throat, trying to loosen the knot of emotions that had swelled up sudden and without warning. "Sadly, my grandmother's wedding dress was destroyed. The storage unit was plagued by moths, so it ended up ruined," she responded, with a weak smile. She lifted the glass of wine up to her mouth, and took a healthy sip when she felt Mycroft clasp her free hand underneath the table. Her eyes glanced over at him briefly, then quickly away as if hide the depths of her pain from his all-knowing gaze. The truth was there had been no storage unit, and no moths. Just Sarah who was petty and vindictive who had used the emergency key to let Lucky into the Elizabeth's studio. He had broken many pieces of her artwork, punched holes into the walls, and then he had found the wedding dress. He proceeded to cut and tear the beautiful antique dress to bits until it was unrecognizable bits of silk and lace. Those torn up pieces had been put into a trunk, and stowed away in a storage unit because Elizabeth couldn't quite manage to make herself throw them away.

Elizabeth had been devastated of it all, and she never got to tell Audrey what happened because they had already stopped talking to one another. It made her stomach twist and burn with anger, knowing that Sarah likely had come up with some story, painting Elizabeth in some villainous light as always. It cut her somewhere deep to imagine what lies were spewed like venom out of her sister's mouth, but she released a slow and deep breath. She couldn't change the past and the only family member she held true regrets about was Audrey. The rest of them may share the same blood as she did, but Elizabeth would never ever call them family.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry," Epiphany said, with regret shining in her eyes. "I knew that you mentioned the dress before, but I didn't realize it had been ruined."

"It's okay. You didn't know, so you have nothing to apologize for. It's been a number of years, and honestly I'm over it." Elizabeth forced a light laugh, her eyes darted down towards her plate and she picked at her asparagus with idle attention. "It was probably for the best anyways. The design would have been a little too old fashioned at this point. People nowadays prefer more of a modern look."

"About the actual wedding reception, we were planning on having it early next year," Mycroft interrupted, his eyes traced across Elizabeth's profile before lifting to meet the expectant looks from across the table. He had caught that her dark mood and was attempting to steer the conversation to something more light, and Elizabeth felt her appreciation for the man beside her go up another notch.

"Really?" Epiphany asked, bemused.

"Why is there so long of a wait?" Violet asked, with a deep frown.

"Both she and I are going to be busy with work until the holidays. For now, we were thinking that the two of us could say our vows on our own and then move in afterwards," Mycroft explained, that deep and entrancing rumble of his voice made it all sound so reasonable.

"We are also hoping to keep the paparazzi out of our affairs," Elizabeth added, with a light, helpless shrug of her shoulder. "Maybe when the news breaks, they'll find us just to be a boring married couple that has little to nothing to add to their gossip rags."

"That's very naïve of you, Elizabeth," Epiphany commented.

"It is," Elizabeth agreed, with a nod. "Still I kind of hope that is how it all works out."

"Oh, honey, if you have any trouble with reporters or newspapers, you let me know," Violet told her, with a wicked gleam in her gaze that reminded Elizabeth a tad bit of Sherlock. While this woman might not be on genius level like her sons', it was clear that Violet Holmes was no push over and was a very fierce woman in her own right. She had to be to raise such men like Mycroft and Sherlock. "I have more than a few friends who can help keep pesky little flies away."

"We might take you up on that, mother," Mycroft said, with a fleeting smile.

"Anyways, Mycroft and I talked it over and that's what we've decided we want to do. We want to wait until next year to have an actual reception where we invite family, friends, and people from work," Elizabeth stated, setting her fork delicately down on her plate.

"I suppose that makes sense. It takes a lot of preparations, after all. It wouldn't work to rush it, now would it? Still…well, I guess it can't be helped," Siger spoke up, having been silent through most of the conversation. He set down his wine glass on the tabletop with a slight clink, wincing at the noise and smoothing out the napkin that he had accidently wrinkled until it was perfect and neat. "But sometimes it is better to practice patience in matters of love. After all, good things come to those who wait."

"Oh, you romantic," Violet chuckled.

Siger blushed. "All I am saying is that they can look forward to all the anticipation leading up to it," he said, a hint of defensiveness in his tone as his wife cooed at him. He shoved a plate of cheese towards her, and abruptly changed the subject. "Here, have some cheese. It's delightful."

"Such a sweet way to try and tell me to shut up," Violet smirked.

"That isn't—for heaven's sake," Siger sighed, defeated. "I never win an argument with you. I don't know why I even attempt to try."

"And who says an old dog can't learn new tricks."

"Ugh…"

Elizabeth felt her lips betray her amusement with a broad smile. She was utterly charmed by the Holmes parents, who were so normal and mundane compared to their eccentric children yet still wonderful in their own way. Growing up, Elizabeth never had good role models for love. Her parents were vicious to each other, fights and affairs that created tension within the household. She honestly didn't know why they stayed with each other when it was clear they were so miserable. Siger and Violet were the complete antithesis to her parents, showing a great deal of warmth and love for one another. Even when they were pushing each-others' buttons, it was still done from a place of adoration.

 _One day I want to have a love like that,_ Elizabeth thought, with a wistful sigh.

"So you busy bees will be too busy for a reception until next year, but what about too busy for each other?" Epiphany questioned, with a dark brow raised. "You two are going to make sure you have time to spend together?"

"It has been difficult," Elizabeth admitted, reluctantly.

"Oh, dear. That's so sad. It's important to spend time with the one you love, you know?" Violet said, with a sad look on her face. "It's time that makes love bloom, after all. It must be difficult spending time apart. I know how I feel with I have to travel out of town while Siger managed the orchard, and it just breaks my heart being torn from him days at a time."

"The distance can be harrowing at times, and it is difficult to spend so much time away from the woman that I love," Mycroft responded, with a small nod. There was no flaw in his expression, the gentle way his eyes softened to the wide smile that he sent in her direction.

He looked every inch of the loving fiancé, playing his part flawlessly—so flawlessly in fact, that Elizabeth nearly forgot that this was all a charade. The way he called her the woman he loved made her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. She felt her cheeks grow hot, feeling a bit like a fool to allow him to stir up such reactions inside of her. Elizabeth gnawed on her lower lip, and remembered that she too had a role to play in this whole charade. "I feel the exact same way," she replied, with a smile and looked soulfully up into Mycroft's gaze. "I love you, too."

She felt…safe with Mycroft Holmes. She felt a kinship, an understanding that made her want to burrow deeper into this connection the two of them were forging. But it was the sharp reminder that this was all based on a contract, all an elaborate lie that made her pull away from the impulse. She couldn't get lost in this because whatever this was would eventually end, and she had already had her heart broken way too many times to let it happened again.

Epiphany swept her eyes across the pair of them, unhurriedly as if to inspect them carefully. It was as if she were trying to figure out just what was off with the picture in front of her, and Elizabeth felt anxiety strike down her spine like blows from a hammer. She worried that somehow she had slipped up and made Epiphany suspicious. She fought the urge to glance reassuringly at Mycroft's face, and she reached for her wine glass in a leisurely place to not show how much her nerves were starting to get to her.

"I have to admit that when I introduced you two at the Paris soirée, I had hope that something would come from it. I hadn't expected for all of this to happen out of the blue, but I can't say that I'm displeased with what I am seeing." The sternness of Epiphany's expression relaxed and she gazed at the couple with a gentle smile. "You did say that you two were going to move in together, yes? If you want to be able to make more time for each other, it would be easier if you lived in the same space."

"Of course, we are moving in together," Elizabeth replied.

"Good. I would hope so since you two are already itching to tie the knot. I also suppose that the honeymoon will be put on hold until after your schedules clear up? Because I know you intend to give Elizabeth a honeymoon to remember," Epiphany stated, turning a dark eyed gaze onto Mycroft that brokered no arguments.

"As if I had planned on doing otherwise," Mycroft scoffed, lightly.

"Mhmm." Epiphany gave him a long, deadpanned stare. "I know you, Mycroft Homles. You are as romantically stunted as your younger brother, if not worse in some cases. Don't be afraid to push him in the right direction, Elizabeth," she added, the corner of her mouth lifted in amusement.

"I can handle my own affairs." Mycroft sighed.

"All evidence to the contrary," Violet piped up, helpfully.

"I love you, too, mother dear."

Elizabeth snorted, hiding her laughter behind her hand. Her eyes were alit with pure amusement and she glanced at Mycroft, only for her gaze to dart away from the dry look that she received in return. For a man who seemed to strive to be in control of every situation, he was taking his dose of humility with an exceeding amount of grace.

"Now, Mycroft," Siger interjected, "have you asked for her family's blessing to all of this?"

Violet rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Siger, please, darling. It's the 21st century. Women don't need their parents' approval to marry, and let us not forget that you did not ask my parents' for their blessing before you married me."

"That was because you dragged me down the aisle before I could!" Siger retorted, with a slightly indignant flush.

"As if you weren't all too happy to be manhandled."

"Woman, you will be the death of me."

Elizabeth laughed, merrily until her eyes flickered past the bickering couple and caught sight of a familiar blond. It was Carly who was glaring dagger at her like she didn't even have a right to be here, and Elizabeth could just see the storm start to brew. Carly had messed up her chance with Jason years ago by sleeping with Sonny, but the blond would never accept her part of that mess. Instead she blamed Elizabeth for stealing Jason away, even though Jason and she had never been more than friends and Jason made the active choice to never let Carly into his life in a romantic capacity ever again on his own. But Carly would never blame or be angry with Jason, because a part of her would drop down on all fours if he showed even the hint of interest.

She had known it was only a matter of time that Carly would confront her, hellbent on whatever delusion the blond had conjured up inside of her head this time. Elizabeth supposed she should be thankful that Carly 2.0 wasn't with her. "Excuse me, I have to go to the powder room," Elizabeth said, with an absentminded smile. She rose out of her seat which caused the two gentlemen to rise, as was called for by their manners. She made her way from the table towards the bathrooms and could practically feel Carly zoom in on her like a bullet. She barely made it into the bathroom before the door flew open, and there the blond stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you want, Carly?" Elizabeth asked, with a glower on her face.

"You ran away pretty quick. I guess you don't want your new friends to catch wind of all the sordid details about your past, huh?" Carly replied, with a smug smirk. The blond always acted like she was somehow superior to Elizabeth, and had an entitled attitude that the people in her life enabled to a fault.

"I am standing right here, not running away, but you are right about one thing," Elizabeth commented, unruffled by the threat. Her blue eyes were impassive, and her lips quirked into a haughty grin. "I don't want my new friends anywhere near you. Not because I am scared about my past, but I don't want them have to deal with whatever crazy, self-destructing plan you've gotten in your head this time. I don't like you, Carly. I don't really care why you are here, but Lord knows you won't leave until you say your piece. Now tell me why you decide to confront me, or leave me alone."

Carly scowled, her eyes flashed with ire. "Okay, here. I'll make this real simple for you. Stay the hell away from Jason," she told the brunette, pointing an accusing finger at her face.

Elizabeth snorted. "Oh, my God. I swear we've had this conversation before, and didn't I tell you back then that my friendship with Jason is none of your damn business?" She said, filled with an astounding amount of disbelief in this moment. She knew that Carly would be the same old record, but it still took her aback at how viciously and stubborn the woman was like she owned Jason or something.

"You don't have a friendship with Jason," Carly snapped. "You haven't seen him in years."

"A mistake that we both admitted to," Elizabeth replied, with an overly sweet smile. "You see, Jason and I have already met and talked. We both agreed that we miss the easy friendship we had, where we could rely on each other unconditionally and—"

"If you want someone to be panting after your scrawny hide, go after Lucky who is already foaming at the mouth for whatever reason to be with you again, but Jason has Courtney," Carly interrupted, taking a step forward.

"Don't you mean Nadine? Or did Jason not tell you about because he doesn't want you attempting to sabotage another one of his relationships?" Elizabeth fired back, undaunted.

"Nadine means nothing to him," Carly scoffed.

"If it helps you to believe that," Elizabeth said, with a roll of her eyes. She went to pass Carly when the blond snatched her by the elbow and shoved her backwards. Elizabeth only stumbled slightly, half prepared for the blond to escalate things to physical violence.

"You might be used to getting whatever you want on a silver platter. You want to keep Lucky in the wings waiting while you chase after Jason. But you know what? You will never get your claws into Jason again," the blond vowed, hotly. "Not while I am around."

"You are so one dimensional, Carly," Elizabeth told her, with a deadpanned stare. She grabbed Carly's hand, and twisted it off with a surprising amount of force. "How does it feel to live in a skewed version of the world where you project your own thoughts and ambitions on the others around you? I am not with Lucky because he is toxic, and I don't allow toxic people in my life anymore. Jason is just my friend, and I don't have to justify that to anyone, especially not you. And most importantly, I'm engaged and in love with a wonderful man who makes me happy." She lifted her hand and flashed the ring in Carly's face for effect. "I have no need to chase after any mean, unlike you who has to constantly remind your importance to any man that you've bedded."

"You little bitch—"

"That's queen bitch to you," Elizabeth said, with a huff of amusement. "And don't you forget it."

Elizabeth shoved past the blond, and out of the bathroom, with her head held high. She had forgotten how bad this place and the people were for her blood pressure, and she would be glad when she could put it behind her permanently. Her blue eyes met that of Mycroft who stood at the end of the hallways just by the bar. Given everything he knew about her history, she knew he probably knew exactly who Carly was. "You didn't have to leave the dinner, you know?" She told him, resting her hand on his arm when she reached the bar.

"I did not have to," Mycroft said, with a slight nod of his head. "But I wanted to be here, close in case you needed any help. I am well aware of Carly Corinthos' reputation."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, her fingers fixing his silver cufflink with idle attention. "Carly can be quite the hurricane when she wants to be, and unfortunately I happen to be a favorite target of hers even after all of this time. I left the dinner to try and spare everyone Hurricane Carly. I'm sorry if your parents thought it rude, I wasn't trying to be."

"Have no fear. My parents absolutely adore you, and they feel like the rude ones given that they had to leave so abruptly without saying good-bye. A business associate of my mother's called, rescheduling an important appointment for early tomorrow morning out of the blue much to my mother's chagrin. She did ask me to pass along her personal phone number so that she may get in touch so you all may do brunch one day when she has more free time," Mycroft explained, with a light smile on his face. "I have to say that it seems that you have successfully won them over in a single dinner alone. That is quite a feat that you'll come to appreciate given enough time."

"That's unfortunate. I wish I hadn't gotten so caught up with Carly and had at least, gotten to tell them good-bye. Your parents are wonderful people, in case you didn't know," Elizabeth told him, with a light chuckle. "I would be delighted to spend time with your mother again. I have to admit that I am actually a little jealous of you."

"Oh?" Mycroft raised a brow.

"I know you likely know there is a bunch of bad blood between my family and I. It is honestly not something I like to think about, but I didn't grow up wanted or in a nurturing environment. My dad was pretty much done having kids after my sister Sarah, and my mom wasn't happy about the pregnancy with me because she missed out on a lot of job opportunities. I actually found out when I was thirteen that my dad wanted my mom to abort me, but my mom was religious enough that she wouldn't consider it. I became a real hellion in retaliation after that," Elizabeth confided, after a long moment. That was a story that she had never shared with anyone in her entire life, but she felt compelled to confess to Mycroft about it. He might be aloof at times, but he was a good and honest person. She knew that he wouldn't pass judgment on her for the horrid way her parents had treated her. "For a long time, a family that was kind and warm was all I wanted. My grandmother was that for me in many ways, but I messed that up by not standing up for myself and making her hear me out when my life fell to pieces. In many ways, you mom reminds me of my grandmother. I guess I am a little envious that you still have someone like that in your life as horrible that is to say."

"You do have someone like that in your life now," Mycroft responded, lightly. "My mother will be your mother-in-law, if you have forgotten."

"That's true, but this isn't…" Elizabeth trailed off, helplessly. She really did like Mycroft's parents, and she could see herself become way too attached to them. In the long run this marriage wouldn't be real and it would end, and that would hurt so much to have walk away from people that she let get so close to her.

"So this is the poor schmuck you conned into marriage, huh?"

"And of course," Elizabeth groaned, dropping her forehead forward. It rested against Mycroft's chest for all of a heartbeat, and she could feel the slight shudder of a breathless laugh moving through him at her exasperation. She lifted her head, tossing her fiancé a weak smile before she turned around to see Carly standing there. The blond was like a bad rash that kept coming back no matter what. "You can't help, but to have the last word."

Carly sent Elizabeth a dark glance before she looked over Mycroft, eyeing him and his expensive clothing with a calculating look. "You know, you should probably get out before you end up another man ruined by this witch," the blond told him, with the utmost seriousness. "Elizabeth just can't help herself. She has this need to desired and caught in some kind of love triangle as the damsel in distress who needs saving. You aren't the first man that she has fooled, and you most certainly won't be the last."

"To be quite frank, Mrs. Corinthos, I don't think anyone should trust your judgment on other people's character. It is quite obvious that you didn't care to know who Elizabeth Webber was years ago, let alone have any idea about the person she is now," Mycroft replied, with a look that spoke volumes. He regarded the blond with a bored stare, like he had no regard for her one way or the other. "Now, do please be mindful of the people here dining. The security personnel here do not tolerate any disturbances."

"Are you threatening me?" Carly demanded, stunned by his gall. "Do you have any idea who my husband is?"

"I am well aware of who Sonny Corinthos is," Mycroft responded, without batting an eye. "He is a narcissistic man who is blinded by ambition as he is easily seduced by a pretty face, which is in fact how you ended up as his wife. You are easily content with money and a lavish lifestyle, which is why you excuse his great many infidelities. It also doesn't stop you yourself on occasion from cheating as well, but you always return to him because you like be able to steam roll over people with your husband's name alone, too. I also am betting that he made you sign quite the immaculate and well thought out pren-up before marrying you."

Carly's face turned an unflattering shade of purple, while Mycroft picked her marriage and relationship apart with his well-aimed words. "This isn't over," she snarled, clutching her purse tight to her chest and marching off with her heels cracking loudly against the tile floor.

Elizabeth glanced up at Mycroft, a mixture of awe and worry on her face. "Okay, I have to admit that there is a petty part of me that enjoyed you dressing her down to size, but Sonny isn't one to take lightly. Carly could say anything to him to paint you in a bad light and—"

"I appreciate the concern, but I promise you that it is unneeded," Mycroft said to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. His fingers brushed lightly against her neck, and Elizabeth was struck by how intimately they stood right now to each other. Their bodies were only inches apart, and he was so close that she caught a whiff of his cologne. She inhaled a little deep than was needed, and her teeth sank into her lower lip when a familiar voice shattered the moment. "At any rate, I daresay that your first meeting with parents went perfectly and while Epiphany was an unexpected guest, she was definitely most welcomed. I believe she having her there helped you relaxed."

"Epiphany has been a good friend to me," Elizabeth replied, with a small nod. "It did kind of worry me in the beginning because she knows me so well, but I agree that having her here was nice and it did give me a measure of comfort." She looked into his eyes, and she had never really understood what it meant to get lost in a person's eyes. Eyes on the surface seemed simple, but they were the windows to someone's soul. There was so much going on in those cornflower blue eyes, emotions and thoughts that she wished that she could pull out and read like a book. She ducked her head, a bit bashfully. "So then, mission accomplished?"

"That's right," Mycroft agreed. "Mission accomplished."

"Great!" Elizabeth said, with a big smile.

"Well, look at you two love birds," Epiphany said, sliding up to the pair. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and she teased the pair. "You know, it's hard to my finger on it, but you all quoting 'mission accomplished' doesn't exactly sound like two people getting ready to get married and move in with each other. It sounds like two comrades on some kind of secret mission."

Mycroft just slanted a look at Epiphany.

"Well, that's what a man and wife are, aren't they?" Elizabeth tittered, with anxious little laugh. "Two comrades in arms, that have to make their way across the battlefield of life, hand in hand."

Epiphany laughed. "Sometimes, I forget what a romantic you are, Elizabeth. Anyways, I wasn't going to interrupt because it looked like you two had to deal with taking out a bit of trash and then got all dewy-eyed with each other, so I was going to wait and let you both have your moment…but there was a bit of a complication that I think you two needed to know about."

"What kind of complication?" Elizabeth asked.

Epiphany jabbed a thumb over her shoulder to point behind at two familiar men who approached looking rather awkward and guilty. It was Greg Lestrade and John Waston.

"Erm, hello?" John said, with a small wave.

"Nice to run into you two here," Greg added, with a smile that turned out looking more like a cringe than anything else.

"Wha—what are you two doing here?" Elizabeth questioned. "Actually, no…how long have you been here?" She had to admit that she was surprised by the two men's appearance at this restaurant of all places, and she didn't believe for a second that it was mere coincidence. She wondered if they had been close enough to hear her discussion with Mycroft, because she had revealed some rather personally baggage that she hadn't exactly wanted to share with anyone else.

"For quite some time, actually," John admitted, a bit shamefaced.

As she started to panic, Mycroft leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "No need to worry. They've been listening in ever since the meeting with my parents and Epiphany, but we didn't say anything that would have given us away."

Elizabeth craned her head slightly. "Well, that's good," she whispered back. "But next time give me a signal or something, because if I had known we were being eavesdropped upon then I probably wouldn't have aired my family's dirty laundry."

"Noted," Mycroft nodded.

"Ah, it's not polite to be whispering secrets like that to each other, you know?" Greg pointed out.

"You're just jealous that you have no one to whisper sweet nothings into your ears, Greg," John chuckled.

"I'd be more than happy to change that," Epiphany stated, eyes roaming over the flustered man. She sent him a rather exaggerated and flirtatious wink that made the man's face turn bright which made the fashion designer throw her head back with a cackle.

"I thought you were looking for a boy-toy?" Elizabeth asked, playfully.

Epiphany smirked. "I occasionally settle for a silver haired fox. Sometimes, a little experience can go a long way."

Greg scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly with a lopsided grin on his face. "That's…that's a wonderful offer and all, but I'm not exactly in a good place for romance. I've been out of practice for several years now—"

"It's like riding a bike," Epiphany told him, without a hint of shame. "I'll be happy to show you."

Elizabeth choked.

John blinked.

And Mycroft let out a mute sigh.

Greg swallowed, thickly. His ears were burning red, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I—I don't know what to say," he replied, eyes darted away before returning towards Epiphany. "Normally, a person buys me dinner before making such offers."

John looked absolutely shell shocked. "Are—are you actually flirting?"

"What of it?" Greg asked, shooting him a defensive look.

"It's just—it's just that you are you," John replied, awkwardly.

"So what? Nothing wrong with a good flirt," Greg stated, tossing a smile in Epiphany's direction.

Epiphany looked like the cat that got the cream.

"All flirting aside, what were you two doing listening in on our conversations? That was a private and very important dinner," Elizabeth stated, scolding the two men. Her eyes were narrowed, and arms were folded across her chest.

"Actually, there were three of us to be exact," John responded, with a wince.

"What?" Elizabeth said, flatly.

"Yes, my little brother was here, wasn't he? Though it appears as if he left halfway through," Mycroft commented, almost absentmindedly.

Elizabeth nearly had an aneurysm. "Sherlock was here, too?"

"Who do you suppose put these two up to these shenanigans in the first place?" Mycroft asked, with a droll tone of voice. His face was perfectly impassive, but his gaze was sharp as it flickered between his brother's allies. "Why did he leave?"

"I believe it was around the time that Elizabeth said she loved you. He said that 'he couldn't stand to this anymore'," Greg answered, after a shared glance with John. He was very reluctant to betray Sherlock's trust.

Elizabeth felt her stomach give an unpleasant twist. She knew how it felt to have a first crush be unrequited, and added into the fact that Sherlock didn't seem to be a man that handled emotions well at all, this was likely a very difficult thing for him. She glanced at Mycroft whose jaw clenched and unclenched, his blue eyes unfocused on the windows just beyond Greg's shoulders.

"He'll never grow up, will he?" Mycroft muttered, but his voice lacked any real inflection.

John made a face, his nose wrinkled slightly. "Actually, I don't think the issue isn't that he hasn't grown up…"

"So you two are going to be starting your romantic new life together as a married couple, huh? That's nice, though I never imagined Mycroft would actually get down the aisle," Epiphany commented, returning the conversation back on track after she ordered a drink from the bartender. She held up her martini and looked at Elizabeth over the rim of it. "I know you two are going to exchange vows in private, but you'll be taking pictures, won't you? You know that Brenda won't let you get away without having an entire photo album done."

"Oh, well…" Elizabeth glanced over at Mycroft for confirmation. They would need that photo album to make this lie believable, because it would see exceedingly odd to not have one. Especially given that she was a model, there would be several magazines vying for an editorial about the wedding alone.

"You _are_ going to take some, aren't you?" Greg stated, frowning deeply. "It's an important turning point in both of your lives, after all."

"Of course, we will have a wedding album," Mycroft replied.

Elizabeth smiled, pleasantly. Inside she was nervous because they hadn't really planned on having a real ceremony, so she wondered if Mycroft knew what he was doing claiming that they would have pictures done. She supposed they could stage a photo shoot of some sort, but it was going to be hard to keep Brenda and Epiphany from wanting to be involved as is.

"Hmm, Mycroft and Elizabeth's wedding pictures…" John tapped his chin, with a thoughtful expression. "I wonder if they might come in handy?"

"What do you mean, 'handy'?" Greg shot him a look.

"I mean…think about it. When Sherlock makes us so angry that we can't take it anymore, we could show it to them to him to shut him up. He'd be speechless," John told him, with a slight smirk. He seemed wholly amused by the idea.

Greg paled, looking wholly scandalized. "Forget about it. You'd shut him up, but it might not end there. He'll have his retribution, and it'll be a hundred times worse than whatever you did!"

"100 times? Ugh," John murmured, with a dramatic shudder. "I might not be able to recover from something like that."

"Please don't tease Sherlock like that," Elizabeth begged, with a weak smile. She knew that the two men didn't mean any true harm to their friend, and really thought that this was likely good material to tease Sherlock for all the times he drove them absolutely batty, but Elizabeth would rather she not be used like that against the Consulting Detective. She recalled how Sarah used her feelings for Lucky all those years ago to manipulate and taunt her, and that kind of feeling was one of the worst in the entire world.

"Yes, please avoid taunting Sherlock," Mycroft reiterated the plea, his lips drawn into thin line. He stared down the two men with a cool glance, while his hand rested on Elizabeth's lower back as if to silently tell her that they were about to leave. "My brother already gets up to enough mischief and trouble making on his own, let alone with you two spurring him onward."

John sighed. "That is very true."

They had not intended to spend so much time at the restaurant, but it had ended up turning into a party of sorts. The group chatted amicably about several things, though Mycroft and Elizabeth's marriage was the favorite topic. Eventually, Mycroft made an excuse of having an early morning and the two departed leaving Greg and Epiphany to their over the top flirting, while John stood off to the side like his world view was shattered by it all.

The inside of the Rolls-Royce Phantom was very quiet as it sped along the roadway towards the hotel, and she sank against the butter smooth leather with a deep sigh. It had been a very long and trying not, and Elizabeth was ready for a nice warm shower, then to sink bed for a long night's rest. "I apologize again for Carly," Elizabeth said, breaking the silence.

"You cannot control other people's actions, only your reactions to them," Mycroft told her, pulling to a stop at the red light. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"I know, but I still feel like I should," Elizabeth said, softly. "It's my past that it is bring so much trouble."

"And I promise you that I wouldn't allow any threats from said past harm you. I am a man of my word," Mycroft reassured her, easily. He eased on the gas when the light turn green, and turned right down the street that the hotel was on. "As for the wedding album, the whole thing with the pictures won't be a problem. So there is no need to worry."

"But we're not actually going to have any of kind of ceremony or anything. Are you suggesting that we do a photo shoot, or something to that affect?" Elizabeth questioned, tilting her head to the side. Her blue eyes traced the way the street lights glanced across his profile, and she marveled at the man who had made a place in her life without really trying. He was still mysterious and had hardly opened up, but there was something about his quiet, composed personality that made Elizabeth want to lower her guard with him.

"Naturally. I'd actually already been thinking that I'd end up needing wedding pictures for other reasons," Mycroft responded, his voice held no waver of uncertainty. He always seemed so decisive and had perfect clarity of what decision was the right one.

"It would seem strange if we didn't have any wedding photos," Elizabeth said, with a small nod. She lifted her gaze to peer out the window when she saw a familiar head of blond hair, and she felt her stomach pitch sharply to the side. It was Nadine, stumbling up the sidewalk and barely able to keep her head upright. There were two men following her and trying to grab at her arms, trying to lead or force the blond towards the entrance of the hotel. Nadine tried to weakly fight them off, but it was clear that she was inebriated.

Elizabeth unfastened her seatbelt, a sense of urgency shot down her spine like fire and a shout ripped up her throat. "Mycroft, stop the car!"

His head whipped around, startled by her sudden outburst but brought the car to a halt. Before the tires had even rolled to a complete stop, Elizabeth threw open the passenger side door and rushed as fast as she could to Nadine's aid. "Hey! Hey! You leave her alone!" She screamed, her voice cracked along the boardwalk like thunder.

The two men dressed in hoodies and shades to keep their faces concealed as much as possible visibly startled, and Elizabeth barely registered Mycroft out of peripheral vision, too focused on getting Nadine away from these guys. There was a split second of hesitation, where the men looked from Elizabeth to Mycroft, and then one man shoved Nadine towards Elizabeth, before the pair bolted down the street as fast as their legs could carry them.

Elizabeth caught Nadine in her arms, but fell on her backside underneath the dead weight of the other woman. Nadine let out a miserable moan before she slumped over Elizabeth's lap, her breathing too rapid to be normal. Elizabeth pushed the blonde's bangs out of her face, and stared wide eyed at the vacant and dulled expression on the young woman's face. Her pupils were dilated and unfocused, a sheen of sweat coated her skin and her pulse was hammering at the base of her neck. There was no scent of alcohol on her breath, and Elizabeth sucked in her a hard breath. "She's been drugged," she said, her head turning towards Mycroft who knelt down beside her. "We need to get her to the hospital. Now."

"I'll carry her," Mycroft stated, carefully lifting Nadine off of Elizabeth. "You call the hospital to tell them we are on the way."

Elizabeth nodded, shakily. "Right. Right," she murmured, struggling to get to her feet. Her hands frantically opened her purse and pulled out her cellphone, and dialed in the hospital's phone number from memory alone. She pressed the phone to her ear, following Mycroft to the car with her heart pounding against her ribs. Her eyes flickered to Nadine, and a nasty feeling crept through her veins.

This was intentional, and she had a bad feeling she knew exactly who was responsible.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

Wow, so much is happening this chapter! (Side Note: I feel the need to stress this again, but there is no love triangle with Mycroft/Elizabeth/Sherlock. Sherlock will have his own story, eventually. Elizabeth acknowledges his crush, but it won't be anything more than that in this story.) Hope you all enjoyed! :D

Carly and Elizabeth Fight—I used dialogue from the episode that aired on 9/1/2000 of General Hospital. I realized that this conversation was one that was kind of relevant to what Carly is all huffy about right now in this fic, so it was nice to kind of recall in during their fight.

RRs are appreciated.


End file.
